Hetalia Gakuen: Darkened Pasts an Uncertain Future
by RLunatic78
Summary: Maria de la Cruz hopes to escape from her old life while attending Hetalia Academy but little did she know that it wasn't going to be easy at all! And many unexpected changes come along as well! Featuring OC Philippines! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Gakuen:**

Darkened Past an Uncertain Future

**Chapter 1: What the hell is this!**

It was August 28 to be exact, early in the morning I arrived to England from my home country the Philippines. Waiting patiently next to the exit, I await for my uncle Yao who's supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Then again I'm not quite surprised at all if he somehow got lost in this busy, over crowded (yes, even in the mornings) area of an airport.

To tired to give a damn, I glance at my watch for the twentieth time and just by looking at it I got completely exhausted. It was 3:15 in the fucking morning damnit who wouldn't be exhausted after many attempts of trying to sleep but failing as an old woman keeps on talking over and over about her troubles. I mean not to be rude or anything but when you're having mixed emotions about moving to a foreign place _**alone **_you'd want to at least try to calm your nerves before they got the better of you, but sadly I failed. So here I am, Maria de la Cruz, from the Philippines, age 17, female, and will be attending Hetalia Academy in England, the place where the few yet gifted students reside in… yup… that's where I'm going. And hoping I can start my life all over, a second chance if everything goes well.

I noticed after relaxing that my vision started getting blurry, sleepiness slowly invading, and quickly sat up desperately trying to find absolutely anything to distract myself from sleeping in a foreign area. People walk by me as I sat on a seat near the exit, chatting away with their devices, each with an accent from around the globe. Some were business men/ women, others where tourists or relatives visiting their families. Pft! Families huh? I thought to myself amusingly, such a different world compared to back then, so different…

Stifling a yawn I ruffle my deep dark brown hair (which most mistaken as black) and focus my dark brown eyes at my cell phone, going through the contact list: uncle Yao.

Approximately after two rings I hear a distant third ring and a familiar voice answering it, and at the same time approaching me from behind.

With a tired yawn the voice on the other line answers, "hello~! Maria don't worry I'm here at the exit now aru~!"

I hold back a giggle as I got up and crept behind my favorite uncle in the world, but before I could pounce on him he swiftly turns to me and tackles me, hugging my tightly.

"Darn it!" I pulled back and pouted, "why can't I ever scare you or at least sneak up on you… it 's like you have eyes at the back of your head~!" seriously even after all those years working in the dark, I can't fucking sneak up on him at all!

In reply to my complaint Tito Yao smiled softly and moved a strand of hair away from my face, "it's not my fault that your footsteps are so loud… but you've gotten better you know that aru?" I couldn't help but smile up at him, seriously even though I was mad at him for being late and all that, I completely forgot about. It didn't matter anymore anyways.

"I missed you Tito Yao~!" I showed my way of respect before I continued, "how come you were so late hm~?" to be honest I couldn't help but ask him. What I didn't expect was my own uncle blushing as I asked him… hohoho~! Something's going on~! I thought to myself as I smirked mischievously. To be honest, tito Yao is pretty young especially by the way he looks, heck some people mistaken his gender as a girl sometimes but because of that you also find out that he's stronger than he looks.

"So~! Tito Yao~ could you please answer the question please po~?" Damnit screw my sleepiness, I have to know because curiosity's a bitch and it just won't leave me alone until I find out. The only response was a stuttering Chinese uncle and us rushing to pick up my luggage, thus heading out of the airport into the slightly chilly weather.

As we went into the car I sighed in (slight) defeat since I knew that he wasn't going to tell me anything anytime soon. "But then again, I do have the patience of a saint so it's just a matter of time~" I said aloud in a singsong tone. Tito Yao remained silent for a while and to be honest, at one point I felt like I was crossing the border between the dream world and reality over and over again. Well, that was out of the window when I heard Tito Yao say something.

I straightened my sitting position on the seat, urging my drowsiness away, "sorry what were you saying Tito Yao? I didn't quite catch that~! Sorry po~" I turned to him smiling sheepishly.

Tito Yao made a left turn into a district surrounded by mid –class houses before repeating what he said, "I was asking you what your aim is when you enter Hetalia Academy aru~" I made and oh sound before responding. "Well to be honest, the reason is pretty simple really, I just want to learn more and more languages and their roots is all… I enjoy talking to people in their native tongue, and by doing so there won't be any problems talking to them… you know the language barrier and all that."

For fifteen minutes we chatted away talking about our relatives around the globe, sadly I won't be able to see any of them at the moment since their still away from England. "So what languages do you already know so far aru?" it took me awhile to answer that, I mean geeze I learned so much from my travels, and from my friends back at home, that I didn't even know where to begin. So after we arrived at Tito Yao's house, unpacked, and got settled in (drinking tea) I decided to start off with the ones I was confident with, "let's see, I'm good at speaking Russian, Ukrainian, French, Spanish, English… err" I stopped to notice that when I said Russian as my first one Tito Yao's face blushed crimson red. "Hohoho~! So this person's Russian I see~" I thought to myself, a sly smirk appeared on my face, "I'm going to have to talk to this person then~!" I took a sip of tea and continued down the list so that Tito wouldn't notice anything strange with my attitude. It worked.

"I'm also good at speaking Italian, most of the Asian country's languages, Czech, Romanian… hmm," I thought way back unconsciously putting my pointing finger to my chin. "Well that's some of the languages I can think of…" I smiled tiredly at the shocked Chinese man as I continued, "I'm rather sleepy…" I yawned and rubbed my right eye, "…mn … at the moment, can I go to bed Tito? I feel like I'm gonna pass out or something~" With that said Tito Yao, I'll just say Yao, snapped out of his shock and showed me the way going upstairs and into the long hallway. "That's an impressive amount of languages you already know aru~! In fact, did you sign up for any classes concerning foreign languages?" we approached the door to my room and entered, "… well to be honest, only a few since I already know most of the languages they have." Seriously, no joke, when I was signing up for my classes I looked down at every language class they had and most of them I already knew like at the back of my hand type of way… I know… I'm a nerd.

With a heavy sigh I laid on my bed, and Yao still tucked me in, even though I'm not a child anymore but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it, "have a good sleep aru~ your going to need it since later I'm going to show you around England okay aru?" he smiled tenderly at me, "_magandang gabi tiyuhin_ (good night uncle)" he kissed my forehead softly and turned off the light, and before closing the door he said, "good night to you too aru~"

As the door shut I laid there in complete silence for 20 minutes before taking out my cell phone hidden underneath my pillow. I squinted from the sudden blast of light emitting from my phone and saw that it was 4:45 in the morning, and that I had a text message from my Russian friend back at home. I was a bit surprised that the message was really long; then again he was a bit of a chatterbox.

It read:

_эй как дела ? Вы делали это там благополучно? как походит на это пока, я услышал, что идет дождь много, Вы знаете? хотя я знаю, что Вы любите этот, если Вы ловите мое отклонение lol! текст меня назад, как только Вы улажены в хорошо! Я буду ждать ~!_

_ ваша водка, любя друга __Nikolaevich__ ^-^_

After I read the whole thing I felt like going back home immediately and hugging my friends to death… yeah I missed home already, I missed (secretly) drinking with my friends (yes drinking vodka), getting drunk while dancing in the rain, and later passing out on the beach at sunset. Heck! I even missed playing my guitar with my Hispanic friend, singing songs aloud till our throats were dry, competing against my American friend on an all out hamburger eating contest (I don't get fat easily since I have a fast metabolism), and even going out at a party/ festival at night seeing the stars dance with us in the sky. Yup, I had one hell of a life back at home… just the things I just said probably ruined you image of me didn't it… well good now you know how free spirited I am.

I looked at the time again it was now 4:55 in the morning, "oh well" I whispered to myself, "I'm just gonna send him back my reply and go straight to sleep." I yawned and pressed reply on the options bar.

I wrote:

_Мой бог я - так сонный человек! Как никакая шутка! но не волнуйте помимо того все хорошо ... об и предполагайте то, что мой дядя, Вы помните его право? То, когда он приехал, я спросил Яо, что взяло его так долго и все, что он сделал, было румянцем ~! И затем я позже выяснил, что он вероятно имеет кого - то теперь и что он является русским языком! МОЖЕТЕ ВЫ ВЕРИТЬ ЭТОМУ ~! О МОЙ БОГ! Anyways да, я являюсь целым и невредимым и так же, как Вы сказали место, здесь красив, и о я не могу ждать этого, чтобы идти дождь ~! LOL! Я буду говорить с Вами более поздний пижон, я нуждаюсь в моем сне! Об и... Я тоскую без Вас парни ~! Как - каждый пока теперь, когда я ухожу? Я уже домашний больной! но не волнуйте, что я буду прекрасной хорошо любовью Вы ~! ^-^_

_ Ваш навсегда пьющий приятель Мария!_

As I sent it to the other side of the globe I set my phone on vibrate, put it back underneath my pillow, and fell into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds.

September 6

A few hours and a week or so later, of touring around England, I became used to the strange surroundings of what this place was known for, Pubs and the many statues and stores, but mainly the Pubs. But what I couldn't wait for was the tour Yao's going to bring me to, the countryside of England! Or in my definition, the home of mythical/ fairytale creatures! Now I know what you're going to say, that I'm childish right? WRONG! I am most certainly not childish! Ever since I was little I had the ability to see the unseen mythical creatures and the Faye especially, most I became friends with and some I learned were dangerous and should be avoided at all cost (don't want to talk about it! So don't ask). I loved the fact that England was known for their (pure) forests that stretch for miles and beautiful green hills that stretch endless into the horizon. So when I heard that we were going to the countryside I was literally jumping up and down in my seat the whole way admiring the surroundings as it slowly changed from city to the outdoors.

After six hours of anticipation we finally arrived at a small wooden house in the center of the open field. I was the first one the got out and as I shut the car door behind me I immediately heard distant voices from the trees. "Maria, I'm going into the house and prepare tea alright aru? You could play outside if you want and I'll call you back when it's ready aru~!" I tore my gaze from the forest and saw Yao already heading towards the small house, "alright Tito I won't go far promise~!" I yelled as he opened the door, he nodded in return and went inside.

Without a moment of hesitation I dashed into the forest and as I did so the little voices among the trees and bushes immediately stopped and I stood there in complete silence. There was another language I learned back at home, from the many friends that have lived in the islands for as long as I could imagine. The sacred language of the Faye, only taught to those who have earned their trust and who're able to see them.

I sat on a dead log, sat straight up and looked around, I knew for a fact that they were there watching me but just used magic to conceal their presence. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes letting my third eye do the work as I started to think of what to say to them first. After all, first impressions are always important, especially to the Faye since they live longer than humans. I cleared my throat and decided to begin with a simple question.

(Speaking in Faye language)

"Hello? Is anyone there? I know you're there but I just want you to know that I mean no harm to you… my name is Maria, Maria de la Cruz, and I'm from the Philippines."

My hopes were fulfilled as I heard seconds later little by little voices coming from the trees and as I concentrated I opened my eyes and saw what I was hoping for, the Faye of England. There were so many, some on top of the trees, some near a small pond, some in the bushes, and all of them were looking at me with surprised expressions clearly written all over their faces and some with pure fascination. As if reading there minds, I smiled tenderly at them (almost motherly) and waved at them, _"hello~."_

An elderly fairy, with wings that glowed aqua blue, from atop the tree across from where I was sitting, flew over to me and gently touched my forehead, immediately I felt warmth and happiness replace all the feelings of nervousness and anxiety away.

"_Hello my dear Maria"_ she bowed politely to me in a princess -like fashion, _"welcome to England, it is nice to meet one such as yourself who's not only able to see us but __**speak**__ to us in our native language as well." _

I blushed as I was praised by such a beautiful fairy and nodded, _"I learned from the Faye that inhabit the islands of the Philippines, and thank you for the compliment really." _I smiled at her and to myself nostalgia and pride shown bright in my eyes. _"After I met them, and became friends with them, I asked them to teach me how to speak their language, so that if I encounter more of your kind along the way I could talk to them without the worry of the language barrier between the Faye and modern English."_

She smiled back at me and patted my head, _"It has been many centuries since our last contact with our bothers and sisters of the Faye…I'm glad that they are well thanks to you, and my name is Tatiana queen of the Faye." _I sat there in complete silence, shock written on my face, she was the queen… THE QUEEN OF THE FAYE! I mean I heard from the Faye back at home that the queen resides in England but damn! On my first week, let alone first time in the forests of England, and already I have met and became friends with her… Hell, I didn't even expect to even see let alone meet her at all!

15 minutes in the forest and I have become close friends with the Faye and the other mythical creatures, we played hide and seek (I wasn't really good at it) and sang songs to pass the time. It was by the end of our Irish song that the queen suddenly asked me a strange question.

"_Are you by any chance here because you're going to enroll into Hetalia Academy?"_

I looked at her with a confused expression saying what? _"Umm…well yes I am, why do you ask Tatiana?_

All I got was she and all the other mystical creatures giggling with knowing expressions, which without a doubt confused me even more.

"_As you already know, there are only a handful of humans who can see us… there are two people who know of our existence but I'm sure that you'll meet the one who lives here,"_ she lifted her hand and a leaf from a nearby branch grew towards her and sat down with elegance and grace. _"The one that I'm positively sure you'll meet goes by the name Arthur Kirkland, he's a challenge when you want to get close to him, because he keeps many things to himself and tries to act tough." _All the nearby beings nodded to each other in unison. _"But trust me, he has a kind heart and is only being the way he is because he's afraid of getting hurt if he trusts someone…" _

I leaned back and shifted in my seat, "so basically they're asking me to be friends with him huh?" I thought to myself, _"alright, I'll see if I can be friends with him but to be honest I have a feeling that I'm going to have a lot of trouble with this guy." _The queen nodded and the others giggled saying that they completely agree with me. Deep down I felt that this was going to be a time I'll never forget but concerning the one named Arthur? To be honest I wasn't sure at first, "but hey I love a good challenge, makes life more interesting" I mused aloud. For five more minutes, I started talking about my life and how sometimes (most of the time) I wanted to be able to get a little more freedom, since I'm a girl I don't have as much freedom, and a lot more adventure in my life, like a guy does. A LOT MORE FREEDOM AND ADVENTURE~!

"_I just sometimes wish that I was a guy instead of a girl you know?" _I said and the Faye looked at me sympathetically and nodded.

Suddenly I heard Yao calling me to come into the house now and as I said my goodbyes Tatiana stopped me to give me something. She dropped golden sand onto my cupped hands, I looked at her then at my hand and before I could ask she whispered something and suddenly the wind picked up and gathered around my hand. At one point I became mesmerized by the glow emitting from the soft silky sand and just like that, with a bright flash I saw the sand turn into a tea pack.

A tea pack… seriously?

I looked at her and gave her my thanks she told me in a direct tone that said I'm dead serious, _"put that in your tea, and __**only**__ your tea… it will dissolve completely making the tea bright gold. Then drink the tea until it's empty, make sure you drink __**ALL OF IT**__ okay? And I hope you enjoy your first day at Hetalia Academy my dear~!"_

I nodded and before I left the Faye I thought I saw a strange glint in her eyes but decided that it was just nothing. They yelled goodbye and said that they'll visit me sometime in the first week of school to see if I was okay. I nodded and then headed towards the house, before I closed the door behind me I saw a fairy tap me on my shoulder and whispered to me, _"Lady Tatiana forgot to tell you something else, the tea you're holding must be drunk now so replace the tea your uncle gives you with ours and make sure after you drink the whole thing, you only drink water this whole day and nothing else okay?" _I felt a strange feeling deep inside me: suspicion? But decided to just nod, with that the fairy waved goodbye to me and left. I closed the door behind me.

After I told Yao about my adventure into the woods (I didn't tell him anything about the Faye though) we sat down and drank tea. I excused myself from the table and said that I was going to the kitchen to add sugar to my tea (which was a lie). As I went into the kitchen, I poured out the tea into the sink, washed it and poured hot water into my cup and laid my golden fairy tea pack into it. The water turned into the many shades of the rainbow and settled at a startling glow of gold… "So pretty~" was all I could say.

I came back and sat down, we talked a bit more and after five minutes of cooling down I started to drink the golden tea. My eyes widened, "DAMN THIS IS SOME GOOD TEA!" I shouted startling my uncle who almost chocked. "… Um thank you very much aru! But next time don't do that it's rude and you almost made me spill tea on my attire aru~." I glanced at his attire; it was his favorite traditional Chinese robe, silky red with golden designs of dragons on it dancing gracefully.

"…Sorry Tito Yao" I said apologetically, but damnit I couldn't help it, when I drank the whole thing it tasted of sweet honey and smelled like the fresh sweet breeze of the grass-covered hills. And as it went down my throat it felt so smooth so silky yet despite all that I felt a ting of something else, with only one word to describe it: manliness.

I literally finished the whole thing (slightly disappointed) not a drop of it left and that whole day I did as the queen ordered, I only drank water and only water (even though I wanted to drink soda). And as the day when to night we arrived back at home with a package near the front door that was sent for me from the Hetalia Academy. It was their uniform, female uniform of course.

It had wonderful designs on it, that made it cute, and on the back it had the symbol of the school embed on it stitched with gold and the uniform had the school colors on it. As I tried it on and showed Yao who took pictures to send it to cousin Kiku, who I later learned was coming to Hetalia Academy as well, and the others. I checked the time with my cell and saw that it was 7:30, and decided it was time to sleep, after all tomorrow school started. I arrived into my room, after drinking water and saying good night to Yao, and checked myself in the mirror only finding myself smiling.

Nice.

My dark brown hair reach to my elbows made my face stand out, lively dark brown eyes shined with excitement, the color of my skin a tan (not to dark, not to light just perfect), and the uniform I wore showed my body to be perfectly slim but all at the same time showed how firm and not – so girly I appear to be. But hey what could I say, don't judge a book by its cover.

As I put on my pajamas, I suddenly felt a tingly sensation in my stomach that made me giggle and at the same time want to puke. I decided to once again ignore it as I thought about the tea, and just turned off the light and hit the hay. The sensation didn't stop and only spread around my body, I couldn't help but worry… was I this nervous? God I have the relax or I wont be able to sleep at all! After five long minutes of waiting the tingling feeling became soothing like a blanket of silk embracing me like a cocoon. And just like that I fell asleep.

Next day at 6:30 in the morning… something I will NEVER EVER forget…

The feeling from last night was gone but the tingly sensation was from the light coming in through the window. Birds chirped happily, a person walking around to their jobs, and cars buzzing around making annoying beeping noises at each other… oh wait that's my alarm clock oops. I mumble to myself as if asking the clock would shut up by itself, "damnit five more minutes urgh!" I freeze. Was that a man's voice just now? Can't be Tito Yao's voice… oh my god!

I shift to a sit up straight position on alert mode looking around the room… no man in sight. I close my eyes and sigh in relief, "good thing no-!" I stop mid sentence and jump around moving my blanket, no man, and no one was here. Then who's voice was that? I keep hearing it every time I start talking and right when I stop the voice disappears. "Haaaah~! So frustrating damnit-!" I freeze again my body frozen in a position where I'm messing with my hair and my chest is supposed to stick out… nothing's there. I look down and my eyes grow the size of watermelons.

My hand touches my chest only to reveal not breast but… a man's chest? "Kung ano ang boogie ito? Kung saan ang aking mga boobs (What the fuck is this? Where are my boobs)!" I yelled at the top of my lungs only to stop and choke on any further words I was about to say. "Sh –shit… oh shit…" my free hand trembles as it reaches my lips, "oh –oh my god… m –my voice's a guy?… oh my god" I look at my trembling hand, which was once elegant, girly, and yet fragile looking now looked tough, somewhat elegant (in a manly way), and just down right big (like a guys). Both of my hands reach my head and yelp in surprise as I tugged on it, it was no longer long and feminine; it was short, messy, and pointed in different directions, (a typical bed head) and simply masculine.

I slowly got out of bed, body trembling, heart pounding against my chest, sweat dripping… "There's only one way to confirm this," I said to myself wincing as I heard my deep, sexy, voice. I slowly walked to the mirror and what seemed like forever, I finally moved in front of it only to have my heart sink into a bottomless pit called the abyss of sorrow. I sank to my knees still staring at my new form, in desperation in still hoping it was just a dream I lean forward, same action, and my left hand lifting up and touching the mirror, my reflection did the same as well. My breathing quickens as the realization slaps my in the face like a truck hits a cat.

… I'm a guy… why oh why did this happen to me~~~! What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this~!

"And if I'm a guy, that means that," I look down between my legs and blush deep crimson red. I close them shut and looked at myself in the mirror scowling, "god I know it's there so why even bother… pervert." Damn so many emotions spin in my head that I cannot even comprehend at least one without getting dizzy and/ or faint in the process. I shake my head and exhale a shaky breath, getting up I blush once again as I look at my stomach. I unbuttoned my pajama shirt revealing a manly chest with abs slightly showing (and no chest hair thank goodness~!).

"Hmm… not to much muscle is revealing" I remove my shirt completely and shift to the side view, "and not too slender either." I look at my arms, heck my whole upper body and see how well sculpted it is. And without taking off my pants I can already tell that my legs are muscular as well. Ruffling my hair where it separates on the left side of my face, letting some strands of hair stick up, in a fashionable way, it looked… hot… I study my face next it's not chubby at all (well just a bit), my face was narrow, and my eyes. OH MY GOD MY EYES ARE SEXY~! Not too narrow, and not too child like and to my relief they still held the lively glint in those deep brown eyes. The color of my skin is the same, so 's the color of my hair, thank god at least some of me remained. I took two steps back taking in the full view of myself and letting reality give me a bitch slap in the face. I also noticed that I got taller too.

Now that I have (sort of) accepted my body, what in the hell am I going to do about school!

Even though my body was the so called main concern little did I know that soon, during my stay in Hetalia Academy, my past that I've left behind will come back to me and change my normal high school life forever…

End of Chapter 1!

Translation:

_эй как дела ? Вы делали это там благополучно? как походит на это пока, я услышал, что идет дождь много, Вы знаете? хотя я знаю, что Вы любите этот, если Вы ловите мое отклонение lol! текст меня назад, как только Вы улажены в хорошо! Я буду ждать ~!_

_ ваша водка, любя друга __Nikolaevich__ ^-^_

Means:

Hey how are you? Did you make it there safely? How is it like so far, I heard that it rains a lot you know? Though I know that you like that, if you catch my drift lol! Text me back as soon as you get settled in okay! I'll be waiting~!

Your vodka loving friend Nikolaevich ^-^

And…

_Мой бог я - так сонный человек! Как никакая шутка! но не волнуйте помимо того все хорошо ... об и предполагайте то, что мой дядя, Вы помните его право? То, когда он приехал, я спросил Яо, что взяло его так долго и все, что он сделал, было румянцем ~! И затем я позже выяснил, что он вероятно имеет кого - то теперь и что он является русским языком! МОЖЕТЕ ВЫ ВЕРИТЬ ЭТОМУ ~! О МОЙ БОГ! Anyways да, я являюсь целым и невредимым и так же, как Вы сказали место, здесь красив, и о я не могу ждать этого, чтобы идти дождь ~! LOL! Я буду говорить с Вами более поздний пижон, я нуждаюсь в моем сне! Об и... Я тоскую без Вас парни ~! Как - каждый пока теперь, когда я ухожу? Я уже домашний больной! но не волнуйте, что я буду прекрасной хорошо любовью Вы ~! ^-^_

_ Ваш навсегда пьющий приятель Мария!_

Means:

My god I'm so sleepy man! Like no joke! But don't worry besides that I'm fine... oh and guess what my uncle, you remember him right? When he came I asked Yao what took him so long and all he did was blush~! And then I later found out that he probably has someone now and that he's Russian! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT~! OH MY GOD! Anyways yes I'm safe and sound and just as you said the place here is beautiful and oh I can't wait for it to rain~! LOL! I'll talk to you later dude I need my sleep! Oh and... I miss you guys~! How's everyone so far now that I'm gone? I'm already home sick! But don't worry I'll be fine okay love you~! ^-^

Your forever drinking buddy Maria!

My comment: Yeah so… I write A LOT and I can't help it okay, this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and please keep unpleasant comments to yourself thank you~!

Warning: This chapter is literally the SHORTEST chapter you'll ever see in your entire life (when reading this story)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Hetalia Academy~!**

Now that I have (sort of) accepted my body, what in the hell am I going to do about school!

My new problem was something I thought I wouldn't ever in my lifetime face, I mean seriously turning into a freaking guy? No one on earth would have experienced that at all, but no~ life told me, "Hey since I'm bored I'll use you as my toy, now entertain me!" okay that really sounded perverted but damnit that's not the point! I somehow turned into a guy and I have school today and… and… ARGH!

I quicken my pace up and down my room as I become more confused with the situation, "I don't even have guy clothes," I look down at my body, "and I honestly doubt that I'll fit into Tito Yao's clothes… FUCK!" I stop and sit at the edge of the bed covering my face with a pillow yelling inside of it, to my heart's content.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO~!" I shoved the pillow back to its original spot and look at the ceiling, okay more like glaring holes at the ceiling. "I can't skip on the first day of school… shit!" skipping school was not an option, never was, never will be, because like I said first impressions are super important no matter what! And I was absolutely determined that I start anew here no matter what!

Knock knock

"Juan~! Are you up yet aru?" I shoot up from my bed, almost falling in the process, and snap my attention to the door.

"Juan… who the fuck's Juan?" I put back on my pajama shirt and walk over to the door, listening a little bit more. Looking at myself over again logic tells my that since I'm a boy that means… I'm Juan?

There was a louder knock on the door this time but the voice remained soft, "Juan you have school today remember? Get up or else Tito Yao's coming in aru~!"

My mouth snapped open, "wait why the hell is Yao still Tito and not Tita? Does that mean I'm the only one that changed?" I glare at the ceiling and into the skies, "you must really hate me, or do you think that it's fun torturing me like this…" I sighed and slowly opened the door to find Yao out side with a glass of water.

"Ah! Juan! You're awake aru~! That's great, put on your uniform and head down stairs, breakfast is already ready aru!" he cheerfully handed me the glass of water, "always drink water aru~! Well I'll be waiting downstairs~." I handed him the empty glass and closed the door completely giving up I just did what he said…

"Wait, what about my clothes… did they change too?" I speed walked to my closet and saw all of my girly clothes gone and replace with guy (fashion) clothes. Wow. Why am I surprised? So officially everything has completely changed for better or for worse… I held up my uniform and wore it, looking at myself at the mirror I smirk… god I'm isang mainit na tao (a hot guy)~!

Hopefully for the better.

Tarring myself away from the mirror, I grab my school bag, keys, and cell phone. Taking one last glance around the room I turn off the light and into the dining room I go.

So here was the plan that I came up with as I ate breakfast, since I had no power over the situation whatsoever I decided to do what I always do in situations from now on, I couldn't handle well. Go with the flow! After denial, I slowly accepted the situation, "I mean this is what I sort or wanted right?" I thought to myself while shoving food into my mouth, "I did wish that I wanted to be a guy right? So I got what I want…" On my last bite I chugged down some water and smirked, happy to feel the old out –going me come back. "And~ since I got my wish I better make the best of it and enjoy my new life… and" smirk turned into a smile of total bliss, "my new found freedom~!" I danced and sang in my head as I stood up turning to my Tito, who is shorter than me (since I'm a guy) by a lot.

"Salamat sa iyo para sa tiyuhin pagkain (thank you for the food uncle)," I said with a tender satisfied kitty smile. "Ahaha! Don't worry aru~! It's my pleasure to know that you enjoyed my cooking so much aru! No problem~!" he gathered the plates while I cleaned the table. "Go outside and wait for me, I'll drive you to school okay aru?" I turned my back on him to hide my fond smile as I picked up my bag and headed towards the door. "Even though I'm a guy now, you still haven't changed towards me…" before in the dark past we shared and even now. I left but turned around before disappearing, "Tito Yao?"

Yao stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, "yes aru?" I smiled and waved at him, "salamat po!" With that I left, shutting the door to the confused yet happy Chinese uncle and waited at the car.

After five minutes of waiting we finally started moving through the streets, "are you excited aru?" We made a right turn to the high-class district seeing the school sign from a distance. "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous Tito~!" I shuddered with unease and felt him touching my shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry aru~! Knowing you, you'll make a lot of friends here, so just stay calm and be yourself." We passed the sign that was as big as a 45-inch flat plasma screen TV that read, "Welcome to Hetalia Academy, School of the Extraordinary Gifted." It was forest green with golden lettering making it shine spectacularly. When we got to the front gates (which were huge) I saw many students of all ages, teens of course, of different diversities that walked around some laughing and others coming in and out of the building.

Yup, something you'd expect except for one thing: a very creepy tall man with a scarf on his neck looking directly at you smiling like a child but having dark aura surrounding him.

A shiver ran down my spine, usually people would be freaked out by just that, but for me it reminded me of my Russian friend, Nikolaevich, back at home. Which made me nostalgic and utterly home sick, "well here we are aru~! Have a good day at school alright Juan?" I nodded and hugged Yao tightly and let go, "do you by any chance know this person who's staring at us?" I pointed at the creepy person leaning against the school gates. Yao moved around me to see who I was pointing at and froze, the next thing I know, I see my Tito Yao red as a tomato and the stranger heading towards our car smiling. We got out of the car and approached the stranger, me of course behind Yao, "g –good morning I –Ivan aru~!" Yao bowed to him as he greeted. "Good morning to you to Yao," he smiled warmly at him (Tito) making him blush even harder.

I stood behind him feeling both shock and amused as to what's going on, "hohoho~! So I was right, he has found someone and…" I think back to the time where I named some of the languages I can speak, the corner of my lips twitching upwards, "he's the Russian man huh…" I look at the stranger and my uncle, eyes gleam with unmistaken able interest, "…interesting hehe~!" I thought to myself silently watching the little scene unfold. "They look cute together…" his Russian accent was thick but still understandable when he speaks english.

What I didn't notice throughout all my staring was the stranger staring back at me at the corner of his eye. He moved to the left side of my uncle, "and who might this be Yao?" Tito Yao snapped out of his little blushing frenzy and walked towards me clinging onto my arm. "Ivan I would like you to meet my nephew Juan de la Crux, Juan this is Ivan Braginsky. He'll be showing you around the school since most of your classes are with him aru~!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw my uncle blush and squirm like a schoolgirl. Ivan noticed, "there something wrong da?" Yao looked at me nervously. Please this guy Ivan not so scary, heck he's similar to my Russian friend at home.

I simply smiled at him, "Нет, ничто во всем ..." I held out my hand in a friendly Russian gesture, " это не очень приятно Иван." (No, nothing at all… it is nice to meet you Ivan)

The Russian fellow was partly shocked but at the same time amused that I, an asian, could fluently speak his native tongue. Yeah I know, I'm awesome.

He chuckled and shook hands with me, "Yao не говорил мне, что Вы могли говорить на русском языке, он сказал мне много вещей о Вас, но не этом. И да, это - очень приятно также Хуан." When Yao heard his name he looked at us questioningly, "what are you guys talking about aru? Is it about me?" he tugged onto my sleeve to get my attention. (Read, Ivan: Yao didn't tell me you could speak Russian, he's told me a lot of things about you, but not this. And yes, it's nice to meet you too Juan)

I looked down at my uncle placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled, "huwag mag-alala ito ay walang masama, huwag mag-alala ako pangako ... relaks lang okay?" Yao relaxed and pouted in return. (Don't worry it's nothing bad, don't worry I promise... just relax okay?)

Ivan's interest in Juan rose as he watched him calm his comrade down in another different language, "very interesting da~!" he mused to himself quietly. "Just as Yao said, he's knows how to speak a lot of different languages." He remembered how Yao spoke about Juan with pride, "I don't blame him, he (Juan) speaks fluently despite his own accent, it sounds natural."

"Почему спасибо за комплимент ~!" Ivan suddenly heard from Juan, he looks up and sees him looking at him with a calm smile, unconsciously making Ivan relax. "Забавная вещь - то, что он не говорил ничто о Вас как несправедливый ~!" Juan said as he crossed his arms and pouted in a childish way. (Why thank you for the compliment~! The funny thing is that he didn't say anything about you how unfair~!)

"Та позиция ... напоминает мне о ком - то, я знаю, к сожалению," Ivan mumbled under his breath hoping that Juan didn't hear him. Unfortunately Juan heard him and perked up, _a little_, since he heard him say unfortunately at the end. (That stance… reminds me of someone, unfortunately)

"Действительно? Я могу спросить кто?" Juan smiled brighter, heck brighter than the sun. Ivan only smiled, "this young boy has sharp hearing," he thought to himself making sure he remembers that fact later on. (Really? May I ask whom?)

"Ни о кто важный только не забывает, что я сказал что - нибудь хорошо?" Ivan said pleasantly, yet had a bit of malice hidden. Of course Juan sensed it and decided to just drop it. (Oh no one important just forget I said anything all right?)

"О..., хорошо уверенный, будет мы получать движение, я не хочу опоздать на церемонию открытия ~!" Juan said with ease as he told Yao that they were getting ready to leave. (Oh... okay sure, shall we get going I don't want to be late for the opening ceremony~!)

As Ivan watched Juan get his things from Yao's car he thought to himself that he's found a new friend, and one who could talk to him in his own native tongue, "how exciting da?" But deep down Ivan sensed something hidden underneath that innocent smile Juan keeps on showing, something dark and wild. As the boy approaches him with his bag Ivan could only smile even more, "this year will be very exciting indeed da~!"

With that Yao said goodbye but before he left, he waved at Juan to tell him something, as quiet as he could without Ivan hearing he said to Juan with a warning look on his face, "I trust you that you'll behave right? And please Juan, please stay out of trouble okay aru?" Juan only nodded, with a kiss on his nephew's forehead; he drove off and left but still couldn't help feel anxious deep down.

Meanwhile back to Juan, as his uncle's car completely disappears into the distant road, the slight smirk grew into a mischievous smile. "Of course I'll behave Yao don't worry~! But… then again," he looked back at Ivan who was waiting for him at the entrance to the opening ceremony. "I can't always keep my promises right~?" A deep dark chuckle escaping his lips.

With that they entered the building, the gates clang shut. Time to carry out my plan~!

"Так, что, Вы думаете о школе пока, Хуан - это интересный? (So what do you think about the school so far Juan is it interesting?)" Ivan asked as they reached their homeroom along with everyone else.

"Это было довольно скучно в начало из-за церемонии открытия, об и спасибо между прочим за то, чтобы держать меня активным, но после небольшого тура вокруг школьных областей, это было только фантастическим! Я подразумеваю … (It was pretty boring in the beginning because of the opening ceremony, oh and thanks by the way for keeping me awake, but after the little tour around the school areas it was just fantastic! I mean…)" Juan flailed his arms around gesturing the whole school.

"имейте Вас замеченный декорации этого проклятого здания, это походит на дворец некоторого freaking королевства, ад, я почти упал в обморок, когда мы вступали во вход в приветствие! Конечно Вы помните, потому что Вы держали меня сознательным через все это, так да … (have you seen the décor of this damn building, it's like a palace of some freaking kingdom, hell I almost fainted when we entered into the welcoming entrance! Of course you remember because you kept me conscious through out the whole thing, so yeah…)" he finished his rant while smiling sheepishly.

Ivan giggled, completely amused to the reaction he was getting from Juan, "Да все церемонии открытия - скучный Хуан, все они, но они должны там держать Вас информированными относительно правил и такого, Вы знаете это …(Yes all opening ceremonies are boring Juan, **all** of them but they are there to keep you informed of the rules and such, you know that…)" Juan pouted and sunk into his seat further, crossing his arms and looking away, "серьезно, кто в мире слушает правила любые пути … (seriously who in the world listens to the rules anyways…)"

The Russian across from him shook his head from side to side and continued, "и да, Вы почти упали в обморок, когда мы вошли к зданию с другой стороны, я удивился бы, если бы Вы не сделали… поскольку Вы сказали, что это весьма походит на замок или дворец (and yes, you almost did faint when we entered to building then again, I would be surprised if you didn't… as you said this is quite like a castle or palace)," he looked directly at Juan who was staring at him with intense eyes looking straight at (through) him in his little responses. Amused by the freshman's reaction he continued accepting this unspoken challenge to see if whether he can or cannot read through him. So far Juan's reading him, which surprises Ivan a bit (…a lot…), "с другой стороны большинство зданий вокруг Англии походит на замки, поскольку Вы, возможно, заметили да? (Then again most of the buildings around England are like castles as you might have noticed da?)"

Juan smirked and made a curt nod.

At this point in the so-called game everyone in the class that knew Ivan, which is basically everyone, stood still by the frightening and competitive atmosphere emitting from him and the new guy. It was simply unbearable, it was as if the lightening in the room started to dim and the temperature dropped dramatically. And to make it worse, whoever this new guy was, he must be either ridiculously oblivious or just down right as scary as Ivan to: Make him laugh and smile that creepy smile.

Through out the conversation they also noticed that, holy fucking god this guy (Juan) is hot/ pretty/ sexy/ whatever that boosted up his image. However when they saw him with Ivan, and _**speaking**_ to him in his language, all boosted stats coming from the students in the classroom were quickly diminished. Completely.

Juan (finally) noticed the frightened students around them and the dark atmosphere, so he did what he/she did to loosen everybody up. He busted out laughing, pure happiness and bliss resounding through out every corner, ear, desk, and crack of the entire classroom. It was light as a feather but quickly grew in volume that sounded like bells (sort of) ringing on a sunny day in England. The trick worked, not only did it calm down the heavy atmosphere it also made everyone relax and look at him, mixed emotions on their faces.

"Ha~! Sorry sorry~!" Juan giggled some more, "hope everyone's enjoying there time here~! Oh and…" time to finish it off with a smile. Everyone saw him smile and thought that they saw roses around him and sparkles of light glittering around him. Everyone relaxed completely, even Ivan was somewhat relaxed. "Sorry for the interruption for bursting out like that okay~!"

As soon as he turned back to Ivan everyone snapped out of his hypnosis and the classroom became livelier than ever, some even ignored Ivan's presence (or at least tried to). But overall it dramatically helped ease the tenseness of the situation by a lot.

Juan sat down and smiled back to his original smile acting as if nothing happened at all, "так ... мм, где были мы? (So… uh, where were we?)" Ivan didn't respond at all, since this newcomer shocked him, and after five painstakingly long minutes Ivan stopped staring at Juan and laughed tiredly, "What is this boy?" he asked himself. He looked up and found himself staring into those deep brown piercing eyes, which seemed endless. He giggled as he abruptly shook his head from side to side, "Вы - очень интересный молодой человек Хуан, Вы знаете это? (You're a very interesting young man Juan, do you know that?)"

Juan eased his piercing stare a little, much to Ivan's displeasure, and leaned back innocently tilting his head to the side in a puppy dog like fashion, "что вы имеете в виду Иван I не делает (what do you mean Ivan, I don't)…" Just then Ivan saw a gleam pass through Juan's eyes, something wild, dark, and untamed. The Filipino saw that he noticed and smirked that was saying, don't judge a book by its cover Ivan you of all people should know that hm~! " ... понимают... (Understand)" The aura slightly changed a bit around them but before Ivan can observe a bit more of him the door to the classroom slammed open.

"READY OR NOT WORLD, HERE COMES AWESOME!" hollered a man with white hair and ruby eyes, uniform worn sloppily yet fashionably fitting his character. "Is he albino?" I thought to my self with further inspection.

"Эй Иван, который является этим? (Hey Ivan who is that?)" I asked tugging at his scarf despite the menacing glare clouding his vibrant violet eyes.

A low, threatening, animalistic growl from the depth of his throat reached his lips Ivan held the gleam in his eyes as he stared at Juan before answering, "его зовут Гильберт … (his name is Gilbert…)" despite his anger he was still able to read what Juan wanted to ask next, "и он говорит на немецком языке … (and he speaks German)"

Juan's eyes gleamed with excitement smiling as bright as the sun, "он говорит на немецком языке? Действительно? О радость тогда, которая означает, что я могу говорить с ним тогда право? (He speaks German? Really? Oh yay then that means I can speak to him then right?)" For some reason the Russian was able to relax as he heard the slight edge to Juan's voice saying, "don't worry I won't leave you behind." Juan stood up immediately and grabbed Ivan's arm, urging him to follow, "идите со мной, я не хочу пойти только пожалуйста ~? (Come with me, I don't want to go alone please~!)" Juan pleaded with a child like tone; he got up and headed towards the one named Gilbert.

The greeting wasn't all that great as Ivan faced Gilbert, "oh great why is it that you're in the same homeroom? That is so not awesome," the german said pouting and staring at Ivan with irritation ruby eyes. Those eyes are pretty~! Said my girlish mind.

Ivan in return smiled darkly at him and laughed, " don't think I enjoy this every year Gilbert because if you do," his voice dropped down by a notch, "you're sadly mistaken да?"

Suddenly feeling the intense atmospheric battle between the two, I roughly tugged on Ivan's long sleeved jacket making sure that I make eye contact to make it more effective, "Иван успокаивается хорошо? Не создавайте напряжение в ваш первый день, не волнуйте, что я - здесь да? Так расслабьтесь хорошо... (Ivan calm down okay? Don't tense up on your first day, don't worry I'm here yes? So relax alright...)" It was a five second battle between stares deep dark brown clashing with vibrant violet eyes. Unconsciously Ivan slowly relaxed and took a deep breath thinking of endless hill tops covered with sun glowing sunflowers.

Juan abruptly turned to Gilbert and smiled apologetically, "Es tut mir leid, dass für sein Benehmen ... es nett ist, Sie Gilbert zu treffen, bin ich Juan de la Cruz. Ich bin hier neu, und ich hoffe, dass wir Freunde ~ sein konnten! Oh, und Ivan ist hier, weil ich ihn bat, mich zu begleiten (I'm sorry for his behavior... it is nice to meet you Gilbert I am Juan de la Cruz. I'm new here and I hope we could be friends~! Oh, and Ivan is here because I asked him to accompany me)."

The one named Gilbert was at first shocked, but quickly recovered with a friendly grin, he grabbed the boy's arm and ruffled his hair playfully, "So sprechen Sie Deutsch haha? Schrecklich! Ich bin Gilbert, wie Sie bereits wissen, aber Sie mich Schrecklich stattdessen nennen können! Und Kind Sie brauchen nicht mit mir formell zu sein, bin ich nicht, dass alt Sie ... oh Recht Ihr Name wissen, hat Juan recht? Nett, Sie auch zu treffen! (So you speak german huh? Awesome! I'm Gilbert as you already know, but you can call me Awesome instead! And kid you don't need to be formal with me, I'm not that old you know... oh right your name is Juan right? Nice to meet you too!)" The atmosphere was once again back to normal, thank god because I couldn't take it anymore.

By the time we stopped play fighting, when Ivan pulled me away from Gilbert, a tall muscle built blond with blue eyes approached from behind, "Bruder (brother), could you move out of the door way? There are other people who are trying to get through…" instead of moving Gilbert turned around and grabbed the stranger giving him a friendly noogie. A scene before me reminded me of how my Russian friend and American friend would be like back at home (sigh) how nostalgic.

Ivan saw Juan's fond expression and tugged on his shoulder lightly, thus gaining his attention, "Мы должны возвратиться к нашим местам да? Мы блокируем дверь, калечащую других студентов из вхождения ... и поскольку Ладвиг сказал, 'есть другие люди, пробующие пройти.' (We should go back to our seats yes? We're blocking the door disabling other students from entering... and as Ludwig said, 'there are other people trying to get through.')" He moved me a bit so that I could see the hallway.

He was right, there was literally a line forming made up of frustrated students waiting impatiently to get in to the classroom. I decided to speak English since our little group knows that language, "hey guys! We really should move out of the way~!" I headed towards my seat, Ivan following behind and looked back at the other two, who're staring at me, "gut? Was ist Sie das zwei Stehen ringsherum für Weihnachten? Kommen Sie heran und sitzen Sie neben uns, bevor Klasse ~ anfängt! (Well? What are you two standing around for Christmas? Come on and sit next to us before class starts~!)" I said in a sing –song voice gesturing enthusiastically for them towards two seats across from us.

The sitting arrangement was simple: I sit next to Ivan, Gilbert sat in front of me, and the man named Ludwig sat in front of Ivan. It was fair and after many attempts to get it right, nobody was complaining (thank god because I didn't think I could take any more of Gilbert's whining).

I said content with the arrangement and slumped forward relaxing until I saw Ludwig, who I later found out was Gilbert's little brother, shift in his seat and looked at me. With a grunt and a nod exchange he spoke, "Also, Gilbert sagte mir, dass Sie Deutsch sprechen können, so, und ich stimme mit ihm überein Sie sind sehr fließend, wenn Sie mit uns sprechen (So, Gilbert told me you can speak german well, and I agree with him you're very fluent when speaking to us)."

I sat up and smiled with pride as I got the praise from a very polite gentleman. "Warum Danke! Ich lerne nur vom Besten Sie wissen ~ (Why thank you! I only learn from the best you know~)!" I said enthusiastically, hey I'm proud to know and master the challenging languages and have someone praise me for it! It feels great and hey, it's worth it!

Gilbert shifted in his seat and looked towards me with interest and curiosity to know more about me, (especially since they don't know much about me to begin with) "Und wer unterrichtete Sie genau, wie man deutscher Juan sprach, unterrichten einige zurück in Ihrer anderen Schule (And who exactly taught you how to speak german Juan, some teach back at your other school)?" I glanced at Ivan who then looked at me and knew exactly what was going on, he smiled a knowing smile.

I decided to once again speak English since I felt bad for leaving Ivan out of the loop (I hate language barriers seriously!). "Well yes a teacher, but not from my school, they don't teach german there, it was my friend from Germany who taught me. To be honest, he was a strict teacher when it came to pronunciations and all that… I seriously felt like quitting but then I met his family," I smiled to my self remembering the family that greeted me in german so I could get used to it, "and they all helped me master their language."

Streams of memories flowed into my mind as I reminisced the times when I cried in frustration, yelled, and the happiness of finally being able to make a statement without making any mistakes. And then being praised and invited to their home almost everyday for dinner, and even sleep over. Heck! Even the times where my friend's dad would say from time to time that, "Sie würden eine wunderbare Frau in der Zukunft sein (you'd be a wonderful wife in the future)," making my friend flustered, his mom laughing, and his dad chuckle. Yeah those were the good times~!

I sighed after being done with reminiscing to find that I was so zoomed out that all three of my new friends were just staring at me amused, except for Gilbert who was cracking up when I blushed embarrassingly bright pink and head desked. Damn, I need to cut back on daydreaming!

With the dignity I had left, I ignored Gilbert and continued, "I also learned how to speak the Russian language from another friend of mine, and sometimes on occasions we would travel to his place in the winter and ski the snow slopes" I chuckled to myself remembering something funny, "though I wasn't good at first but I later on got the hang of both skiing and talking comfortably to the people in Russia." I giggled as I remembered myself falling on my ass several times and the time when I came to Russia. Damn I was unrecognizable! I was covered in layered clothing cause I was not at all used to the cold climate, seeing as how back at home it's only summer there. But yeah, we played a fierce game of snow ball fight which later became an all out war, ending in me tackling my vodka drinking buddy into the five feet of snow. Yeah, life was bliss~!

"Juan… pft! Earth to Juan hello~!"

Shit… I daydreamed again!

I snapped out of it and saw bright ruby eyes and inch away, instantly jumped so far back that I almost fell backwards. Before my back hit the ground two arms caught me in a firm grip, "H –holy… Wha –what?" I steadied my breathing, to steady my heart rate, and looked up to see Ivan staring at me with amusement and concern. He looked back and glared at the cackling Prussian, then back at me, "Вы хорошо да? (You okay da?)" It took me awhile to decide whether to yell at Gilbert for giving me a heart attack or just be mature and get over it.

"Хороший бог он испугал дерьмо из меня ... дерьмо (good god he scared the crap out of me… shit)!" I said breathlessly, heart finally at a normal pace. Yeah sometimes I can be mature but this just wasn't the time and I really didn't feel like it at all. And before Ivan reached up and punched Gilbert square in the face I stood up and tugged on his sleeve, smiling warmly at him, "но не волнуйте все хорошо только, что немного удивленное ... – все (but don't worry I'm fine just a bit... surprised is all).

He glared at me and frowned darkly, "немного (a bit)?" he said in a flat blunt tone, not trusting my words at all.

I grabbed my fallen chair, apologized to the student behind me, and sat back down, "Я сказал, не волнуются хорошо? Все хорошо расслабьте ~ (I said don't worry alright? I'm fine relax~)!" I said gently and firmly so that it would end the conversation effectively. It did, and I watched as Ludwig scolded his brother for scaring the daylights out of me, "at least someone is mature in this group," I thought to myself.

After the end of Ludwig lecturing him, he (Ludwig) apologized to me for his brother's behavior, in german of course and the conversation was abruptly over when the door opened. It was a tall dark tanned muscle man with a mask on who walked in, heavy footsteps echo the classroom until he stopped and faced us. As he spoke it was hard to understand what he was saying cause of his heavy accent… what was it?

Ivan saw Juan lean back on his chair, seeing him deep in thought, could only mean one thing. From what he could tell so far about Juan was that:

One: he had no clue what the teach was saying and instead focused on his accent

And Two: since there's a high chance of him knowing where the accent is from, he's probably trying to pinpoint where exactly and speak to him to get a better understanding.

Ivan watched his expressive comrade, nod then shakes his head, frown, and then pause he giggled uncontrollably by how funny Juan looked like when he found where he was from.

"Juan de la Cruz!" the Turkish announced looking down at the attendance list.

And just like it was a natural day occurrence Juan spoke fluently in Turkish making the three look back at him and the teacher's head snap up.

"Burada öğretmen (Here teacher~)~!" I said aloud waving my hand to get his attention, he coughed a bit and looked at me hesitantly, "Eğer Türk konuşabiliyorsun? Ne kadar iyi bunu anlayabilirim (You can speak Turkish? How well can you understand it)?" he said looking at me through his mask intently. I shrugged and smiled, "Anlayabilirim yapabilirsiniz değil mi (I can understand you can't I)?"

He was silent for a minute or two and nodded continuing on down the list of students. After a while we started introducing ourselves and when he started explaining things about the class rules and such, he asked me to translate for him when he didn't know how to translate a word in English. Me of all people! No wonder he asked me if I could understand Turkish, and despite me being very nervous at the beginning, everything went smoothly.

Yup. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy Hetalia Academy… hopefully.

End of Chapter 2…

Comments: Yes I know that I make a lot of grammatical errors okay GOD! Oh and a WARNING to you all I'm going to start switching to different points of views for a bit okay~! So hang on tight for a bit and I'm trying this out as an experiment~!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Friends at the Kitchen~!

Homeroom ended; finally not that I didn't enjoy it or anything, when the bell rang signaling us to go to our first period class. As I grabbed my things from my seat someone tackled me from behind almost knocking me over my desk. And I couldn't help but question why I'm so far always being attacked by every single person I meet by surprise or just by seeing my strong reactions. So just as the person tackled me from behind I strongly reacted by grabbing the person in the arm and flipping him over me with a loud thud sound when hitting the floor.

THUD!

Yes, just like that… I look down as I hear a groaning noise and see…

"Oh mein Gott! Gi –Gilbert der war Sie von hinten? (Oh my god! Gi –Gilbert was that you from behind?)" I said as realization hits me and I see my second friend lying on the floor look up at me in pain, amusement, and pure surprise mixed into those ruby eyes. That was the only answer I needed and quickly, and gently, grabbed him by the arm and helped him up, "Scheiße bedauere ich so so (Fuck I am so so sorry)!"

As he dusted himself off Ludwig came over and see if he was okay while Ivan came over to my side laughing… is that, "kol," I hear? I started panicking because he's the second cool friend met and fuck! "Bumsen Sie, was mit mir falsch ist, verdammen es- (Fuck what's wrong with me damn it-)!"

Two pairs of large pale hands grabbed my shoulder shaking me like a maniac before I shift into deeper panic, which I will tell you, I almost did, "Juan! Beruhigen Sie sich! Ich bin ganz richtig Sie verletzten mich ganz recht nicht (Juan! Calm down! I'm alright you didn't hurt me all right)?" I stared at him and then looked over to Ludwig who gave me a knowing smirk and nodded, thank god. Looking back at Gilbert I saw him… blushing? Is he blushing? Why was he blushing?

He shifted uncomfortably and tried (but failing) hiding his blush by turning away… "Aww~! Gilbert looks cute this way~!" said my girly mind, but I quickly shove it away making sure he didn't somehow notice it. And to be even more surprised, "Sie ließen mich gerade überraschen es ist alles o.k.! Ich bin an Ihnen ... (I'm not mad at you...)" his voice, if possible since it's Gilbert we're talking about, grew soft and reassuring. He looked at me and instantly came back to his normal self and laughed loudly, his laughter almost making me deaf in the process. "nicht verrückt das Schreckliche ist an einem Freund nie verrückt (the Awesome is never mad at a friend)!" he continued as he ruffled playfully with my hair. The shock completely replaced with the overwhelming feeling of relief and happiness.

"Yay~! I didn't loose a friend~! GO ME~!" I mentally cried out in joy.

Another pair of hands pulled me away from Gilbert and patted my shoulder gently, "though we didn't expect to see you being able to do that," I looked over to see Ivan holding out my bag, and gladly took it from him. "When you flipped Gilbert over you surprised me and Ludwig da?" I looked over at Ludwig who was nodding, waiting patiently for us to leave the classroom and go to first period before the break ends. "I agree with Ivan, I too was shocked, I didn't know you could do that… though," he looked over at his brother and sighed. "He did deserve since he did try attacking you from behind…"

"Hey! I was just trying to surprise him alright?" all three of us giggled at him and he pouted grumbling to himself (though we did hear him), "this is so not awesome three against one is not cool…"

We headed out and as we did I quickened my pace so that I was in front of all of them, "you guys were surprised? Dude, I'm not a girl as you might have noticed…" I gestured myself even though I _was_ a girl. "And second, I don't use my strength only when it's necessary that's why…"

We talked some more and suddenly a thought popped into my head, "hey guys! What do you have for first period? Me and Ivan have AP History next!" After evaluating our schedules together we came to a conclusion:

**First period**: AP History with me and Ivan (though for some reason Ivan's not happy about it)

**Second period**: Culinary Class/ home economics with Ivan, Ludwig, and me

**Third period**: PE all three of us in it yay!

**Lunch~!**

**Fourth period**: AP English with me and Ivan

**Fifth period**: Psychology me and Ivan

**Sixth period**: Musical Arts with me and Gilbert (no Ivan)

**Seventh period**: Mathematics and Science with all three of us at the end yay~!

After school was where I signed up to learn Greek, since I wanted to improve on it a bit more, it took up one whole after school period.

And the last space (after school period) was for the club I will select later on.

As we approached a set of stairs I turned around only to be glommed by Gilbert again, but this time he didn't end up on the floor. "SCHRECKLICH! Ich bekam Sie schließlich (AWESOME! I finally got you)!"

I looked at him surprised by the random action and quickly recovered after get pulled away from him (with Ivan's help). I looked at Gilbert with piercing eyes and immediately softened them when he slightly blushed. Chuckling darkly I responded as deep as my voice can allow me. "Für jetzt... der ist (For now… that is).

All three of them looked at me startled by the sudden change of my voice, and as much as I enjoy seeing them like this I smiled and stood next to Ivan who was watching me. I smiled as bright as I could, making my voice go back to normal, "Ich werde Sie an PE Gilbert, und Ludwig sehen (I'll see you at PE Gilbert, and Ludwig)…" Gilbert averted his gaze from me but nodded, which confused the hell out of me for some reason. And as I said Ludwig's name, he snapped out of whatever he was in and looked straight at me. I smiled reassuringly, making him relax a little, "Ich werde Sie in der zweiten Periode ~ sehen (I see you in second period~)!" With that I went ahead only to find that embarrassingly I went to the wrong direction, thus me ending being dragged by Ivan towards the right direction. Only to make matters worse I blushed so hard, due to the embarrassment, that I even heard Gilbert's laugh echo in the distant hallways. Damn it! I hate the fact that I'm directionally challenged!

When we approached the entrance to our first period I couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at me. It didn't really help when through out the whole walking thing Ivan had not said a word to me at all. Heck! I even tried starting a little conversation in Russian but only got nods from him! I glance at Ivan as he entered into the classroom first, his shoulders were tense and the aura around him was darker than usual.

We, silently, decided to sit at the very back of the room next to a window, he was sitting next to on my right while I sat next to the window. The silence stretched on as I heard people's conversations about how much they didn't want to go to school, or relationship problems and all that crap. To be honest, I could care less because something made me a little worried about Ivan strange behavior. We were five minutes early (a miracle I know) and to be honest after 1.5 minutes of just patiently waiting, I gave up, sighed, and reached out to tug on Ivan's scarf.

Tug

"…"

_Tug tug tuuuug~ _(somewhat gentle this time)

"…"

I could've sworn I saw a vain pop on Ivan's forehead, making me giggle and tug even more. Just like my Russian friend at home, I should text him by the way… it's been too long. With a deep breath I grabbed a little more on his scarf and tugged a wee bit harder.

_**TUG!**_ Okay not exactly a wee bit harder, but it worked as I saw Ivan glare daggers at me, and of course since I've already dealt with this behavior, it wasn't all that scary~.

"Что? Что делает Вы хотите Хуана! И остановка, тащащая на моем шарфе это надоедливо (What? What do you want Juan! And stop tugging on my scarf it's annoying)!" he said shouting, whispering, and threateningly all at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder if that was possible really, then again it is Ivan.

I stopped to consider what he was feeling but if I did it wouldn't get me anywhere since I knew he wouldn't budge if I didn't continue. So all I did was smile a semi scary/ care –like smile and grabbed more of his scarf.

_**TUG~!**_

A threatening low growl grew in volume as I continued to tug on his scarf, "ОСТАНОВИТЕ IT (STOP IT)!"

When he semi –yelled my lip twitched but not in a holy shit I'm scared type of way, oh no the exact total opposite. It was at this point that I was starting to slowly lean towards the, "what the fuck is your problem side!" Because honestly I was worried at first but now if this continues it'll only cause problems. And secondly, what is he a girl? I mean fuck I know you're a guy and guys don't tell their feelings and all but damn at least they can hide it!

So as I respond I reached deep down and made a low menacing growl that vibrated the little space between us, loud enough for people around us the hear and shudder. Ivan reacted the way I wanted him too, I felt sorry for him since I didn't want him to see let alone face this side of me. But with this, it lets him know that I mean business and that I am one hundred percent serious. He stared at me straight in the eyes face growing darker, eyes glazing murderous violet, and I know this may seem wrong, but to me it was our own little eye staring contest.

The people around us became distressed with unease as they looked at us, but I really didn't care. Our little game became our way of speaking to each other through our eyes, in order to avoid letting others know that we were engaging into a heated argument at the moment.

"_What the fuck is up your ass Ivan? You've been acting strange lately and when I ask you, you snap at me? Tell me or so help me I'll пихните стальной полюс ваша сторона задницы пути и крутите это в 360 углах степени (shove a steel pole up your ass side ways and twist it in a 360 degree angle)!" _I said through my eyes as it glowed a deep dark abyssal brown that told him that I was not joking at all. Making sure he got that point I tightened my hold around his scarf forming wrinkles as I did so.

"_It is none of your business Juan! Just drop it I don't want to tell you right now! Вы увидите это непосредственно так только закрытый и ждет проклятое это (You'll see it yourself so just shut up and wait damn it)!" _he mentally snapped back as he gritted his teeth and glared harder into those deep piercing eyes all the while unaware that he was leaving deep nail marks on the desk, though he couldn't help but feel amused at the threat Juan made, _"kol kol kol… I'd like to see you try Juan_." After all there was no one, except for a handful of people, who would actually act this way when they're with me. It felt nice.

At his mental reply I snapped unaware of the vein on my forehead doubling in size, _"what the fuck do you mean it's none of my business you часть дерьма (piece of shit)! Of course it's my business, I'm your друг и товарищ (friend and comrade) aren't I? And even if you still didn't want to tell me the least you could do is just not literally flash it to everyone и дерьмо (and shit)! _When I saw a glint of amusement flash in his eyes I made another, not so quiet, growl not caring if the other students flinched, _"И не недооценивайте меня Иван Браджинскаий, я - человек моего слова, я пихну стальную трубу ваша задница, если Вы не будете говорить (And don't underestimate me Ivan Braginsky, I'm a man of my word I __**will**__ shove a steel pipe up your ass if you don't tell)!" _

The scene the other students were witnessing was absolutely beyond terrifying, and the worse part was that the atmosphere in that one spot was so dense that they couldn't move (and trust me they wanted to move). And through out the scene only one thing was on their minds, "WHO THE FUCK WOULD GO UP AGAINST IVAN!" They all narrowed down to two possible conclusions about this new guy:

He was ridiculously oblivious, stupid, and needs help or has nothing to loose.

Or that he is one hell of a man if he could lock his gaze, with as much threatening intensity, with Ivan, the man who all know should keep away from.

After what seemed like an eternity of name –calling and colorful curse words Ivan couldn't take it anymore and did the unexpected, he laughed. It wasn't creepy at all to Juan, "he needed it since he was so tense," he said to himself as he smiled like nothing happened. The laughter reminded him of his friends when they got into a big argument and laugh off the tension in the end, it felt very refreshing. "Though I wouldn't say the same for the others," I mused to myself as I leaned back into my chair, relaxing my tense shoulders, looking around to see everyone look like they were about to pass out.

It was the first time I have ever laughed so hard in my life! It felt great, so wonderful! Even though me and Juan were interlocking with each other in our glares it felt great when I finally found someone, except for one, who'll look at me with no fear and treat me as a person, not as a monster. I didn't want this feeling to leave but sadly I knew it would leave so I made the best of it and laughed like there was no tomorrow. And even though I felt this way there was a feeling that ruled over everything else.

I found a friend.

This is the longest five minutes I have ever had in my whole lifetime, then again one would feel that way after having and eye staring war/ contest/ heated conversation, with someone whom you were worried about. He is my first friend after all, so he's important! After taking deep, and I mean deep, breaths I slumped tiredly on my seat and lazily looked to my right and saw Ivan giggling with his face hidden by his enormous, yet fluffy, scarf. My female side wanted to hug the guy cause he looked so cute, but that thought quickly disappeared as the door slammed open and a loud, obnoxious, voice boomed in shocking everyone. Heck made me almost jump out of my seat, _**almost**_.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED~!" I swear I became deaf by just hearing that, "then again he's no where near as loud as my American friend at home so I can bear with it." Before I could even look at Ivan I felt tension building up and quickly tugged on his scarf reassuringly. Ivan on the other hand stopped giggling, to my disappointment, and looked straight at me. Smiling with pure intent on making him relax I said softly, "Иван не волнует, что я - здесь ..., успокаиваются, успокаиваются (Ivan don't worry I'm here… calm down calm down)." It worked and I couldn't help but think that my motherly parent mode must've been on for a while if I was able to calm Ivan down every single time.

I looked over to find that the mysterious blonde boy was staring at us instead of paying attention at a group of students surrounding him. He wore glasses that covered his beautiful sapphire eyes, his face was cute, and his body was well… pretty hot. But even though I thought that it was quickly burned away as I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned around to see Ivan covering his face with his scarf and whispering to me, "он - моя проблема (he's my problem)." Quicker than you can say doppelganger, I knew exactly what he was implying, I nodded and smiled.

"So that's the one eh?" I thought to myself, I couldn't help but be curious as to why Ivan would be this angry with the boy, then again I couldn't ask him since I had a feeling it was a personal matter I shouldn't be involved in. Going back to staring back at the mystery boy, who was still looking at us, my mind finally registered the complete silence in the room. So to make it livelier I smiled as bright as the sun and waved at him enthusiastically, "HELLO!" was sadly all I could say since I didn't know what else to say at the moment.

It took a while for him to respond back as I felt his eyes on me, it felt very uncomfortable, there was something in his eyes that me feel like he was seeing through me or something. That look was completely gone as the boy smiled back but semi –glared back at Ivan; I guess he realized that I'm friends with him. But never the less, despite that obvious fact, he walked up towards us with a big goofy grin plastered on his face. Something in me felt like wanting to tackle him and ruffle his hair playfully for some reason but no, I restrained myself, and sat still. I didn't even know the guy seriously! Wouldn't that be considered harassment or something?

"Hey I'm Alfred F. Jones the hero! Nice to meet ya!" he said with an exaggerated salute, I couldn't help but chuckle, and for some reason, I busted out laughing lightly and at the same time loudly. I guess my laughter sounded like bells again when I saw everyone in the classroom relax, it must've been contagious since Alfred started laughing too. It lasted for two long minutes with us ending up catching our breaths we so desperately needed.

I wiped a tear forming at the corner of my right eye and chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry… I –I didn't mean to laugh so suddenly… I wasn't laughing at you at all… sorry…" Not in the slightest, I thought that this man would be someone who'd bully Ivan around and have a nasty personality despite his looks, but then again I can't just leave at that now. Standing up to face him, who has somewhat recovered from the laugh fest, we shook hands, "Nice to meet you Alfred, my name's Juan de la Cruz! I hope to get along well with you this year."

The teacher finally came in and told the students to sit down, class has begun. Alfred sat in front of me and despite the teacher talking he shifted in his seat to look at me, "definitely! I can tell we'll get along great!" he whispered to me enthusiastically. Through out the whole introduction of the rules and such I completely forgot that my hand was still clutched onto Ivan's scarf. I looked back and at him to see if he was annoyed since he was quiet but unexpectedly that wasn't the case.

At that very moment, the girly me wanted to squeal at the cuteness right then and there! The seen before me was so kawaii~ Ivan's face was completely calm and serene while his face was snuggly tucked in inside his fluffy scarf, and his massive gloved hand clutched onto my hand for reassurance.

Hell, there was only one thing to describe the seen: HE LOOKED LIKE A FREAKING ADORABLE KITTY FOR PETE'S SAKE! I LOVE KITTIES~!

Without twitching my hand that was being held by his I head desked and took deep breaths urging my raving girly side to quit it. It wasn't working. Desperate to not attract attention to myself I closed my eyes and thought of me and my friends dancing exotically around and bon fire at the beach at night where the stars glowed the brightest.

"Happy thoughts happy thoughts…" I exhaled and closed my eyes, humming the lyrics to MGMT's song, "Time to Pretend." I was at the good part in both the chorus of the song, and on memory lane when…

"Juan… Is Juan de la Cruz present?" the teacher at the front said looking around the students in the classroom.

My eyes snap open and reality hits me, I'm back to normal except for one problem.

"Yeah teach he's over here behind me!" Alfred yelled as he pointed at me and my embarrassed/ flustered state, not to mention my face was as read as a tomato's.

The teacher snickered for a second and continued, "very well then next…" the teacher went on down the list, leaving me some time to revert back to my natural face color. THANK GOD! AT LEAST SHE COULD READ THE ATMOSPHERE!

"Damn it Alfred why'd you do that can't you tell what state I'm in!" I screamed at the top of my lungs mentally, wanting to smack the back of his head. Oh how much I wanted to but no, "he's a friend that could quickly become my enemy," I said to my self logically. With a series of deep breaths I slumped on my seat not caring how I looked like doing it, "first impressions are important you know that."

As if sensing my distress Ivan looked over and saw Juan in a sorry state, they might as well be linked or something. To get his attention without getting Alfred's he squeezed his hand around Juan's, getting what he wanted he whispered, "Вы хорошо (are you all right)?" Juan looked at Ivan as if assessing something and sighed, pulling out a tired smile. With his free hand he pointed at Alfred, who was listening to his iPod, and said in an annoyed tone, "является им всегда так (is he always so)..." Juan trailed off not wanting to say something rude about his new friend, so Ivan took it upon himself to finish his statement smiling an amused smile, "... глупый? Полностью забывающий, hyper активный, ребяческий ... список продолжается, Вы знаете (…stupid? Completely oblivious, hyper active, childish… the list goes on you know)," he said jokingly but with seriousness as he added the last part.

It took Juan to respond to him since he was thinking for a bit, he chuckled tiredly and nodded, "хорошо быть около него, но в то же самое время, видя его всем hyper..., Вы не можете не чувствовать себя утомленными также (it's nice to be near him but at the same time, seeing him all hyper… you can't help but feel tired as well)." Ivan only snorted as he agreed, after all he knew too much about the American to the point where he wished he could be somewhere else instead of being in the same room with him. "Это становится очень надоедливым иногда да (It gets very annoying da)?"

Once again Juan was in deep thought before answering, "хорошо время от времени наиболее конечно да, но я имею чувство, если мы будем слоняться поблизости, то жизнь станет еще более интересной, что Вы знаете? Мог бы также обладать вашей жизнью средней школы, в то время как Вы можете право (well at times most certainly yes, but I have a feeling if we stick around life will get even more interesting you know? Might as well enjoy your high school life while you can right)?" Ivan couldn't help but smile back as his comrade smiled but held a dark look in his eyes as if calculating something in his mind. There was a deeper meaning to his answer, he knew that much but decided to look into it later.

Seeing Ivan nod, I knew he must've sensed something hidden in my answer. He was right, but then again there was no way I was going to tell him just yet. So I looked forward, or more like the back that belonged to Alfred. He was humming to himself slightly moving his head to the beat. Pure curiosity taking over I listen intently to see what song he was listening to…

I nearly chocked on my spit and fell on the floor as I realized what song he was listening to, "why in the world would he be listening to the national anthem of the US?" I muttered to myself as I sat back down.

A sing –song voice whispered back, I snapped my head up to see Alfred looking at me smiling his usual smile, "cause it's a heroic song like me cause I'm a hero! And it's from an awesome country of heroes~!" I realized, to my embarrassment, that I just had to ask myself that question right when the song ended, apparently loud enough for him to hear me. Oops.

"Patriotic now aren't we~?" I replied back teasingly.

"Nah~ I'm always like that! I love my country is all~!" he said with pride, and waving his hand as if it wasn't all that important.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and smiled, "please don't tell me that that's all you listen to." I said as I exaggerated a bit on the dreading part.

Exaggerating shock, with his hands to his cheeks, "of course not Juan! What on earth would make ya think that? I listen to all types of music too you know…"

The sense of teasing increased urging me to continue, I smirked, "like what… opera?" I giggled uncontrollably as I saw Alfred's face become disgusted, it was freaking hilarious!

"Hell no not in a million years man! Are you kidding me? I listen to anything but that… what about you?" he said as he leaned closer, as much as his seat could allow him.

I leaned back and listed my top three favorite types and then chose which one out of the three should I tell him, "… I guess, my favorite type of music would be alternative rock, and on rare occasions full metal rock…" I lifted my pointing finger gently tapping my chin in thought as I continued, "… and sometimes punk rock too~!"

Okay not exactly what I was planning to do, but at least he narrowed it down to me just liking some types of rock.

Class ended with no problems and as we headed out I felt an enormous arm lean on my shoulder and turn around to find Alfred next to me. Ivan was on my left, he was on my right. "What class do you have next?" I took out my slip of paper and looked at it for a moment, "… I have Home Economics next you?" I asked conversationally.

He reached for his before answering (his tongue sticking out to the side), "… lets see… oh! I have AP English next… fuck…" I lightly smacked him in the forehead enjoying his surprised reaction. "Watch that language young man you're in school~!" I scolded playfully.

Alfred busted out laughing and quickly recovered, heading towards the opposite direction but before getting out of ear shot he yelled, "what ever you say MOMMY~!" and dashed away. I stood there dumbfounded and irritated, even back at home my friends would think of me as their mom damn it! I face palmed and sighed, "curse my motherly side."

A tap on my shoulder and an amused grin was all I needed to blush from utter embarrassment, "мы должны получить движение да (we should get going da)?" Failing to cover my face I let him drag me to the next class and stayed quiet until my blush receded.

"Hey~! Ludwig!" I waved rapidly as we entered, the place didn't have that many people, and when I mean when saying people I meant the male majority. There were a couple, but most were females, Gilbert made fun of me when he saw that I had Home Economics, and like I always say:

I don't care~!

Ludwig turned to see me and waved back, well sort of, and gestured us to sit next to him and his friend. Apparently from what I could tell he needed us, didn't want us there, or was just acting polite, I couldn't tell. My sights set on the person who was clinging to his arm actually. He had short brown –ish hair with a… Is that a curl? Aww~ it's so cute~! It dangled at the left side of his face. Speaking of his face is he always smiling like that I can't tell what color his eyes are if he's like this~. He was short compared to Ludwig, and apparently he can talk quite a lot… he looks like someone I know for some reason I couldn't quiet tell who.

As we approached the two, the short one cringed away as he saw Ivan come along with me. "Ve~ Ludwig… Ivan's here… please don't hurt me~!" he wailed before he started to cry. "Umm… don't worry… there's no need to cry okay? Ivan's not here to harm anyone right?" I assured him and looked back at Ivan, he (reluctantly) nodded back. With that the short one stopped and looked at me, "a –are you sure?" I looked at Ludwig, "yes we are sure Feliciano, you don't have to worry so stop crying…" And just in seconds his face brightened in relief and blinding rays of happiness. Honest! It was blinding~ I had to squint a bit just to see him clearly.

I held out my hand, "hi I'm Juan de la Cruz! It's nice to meet you Feliciano…" Feliciano shook hands with me and finished my sentence for me, "Feliciano Vargas, it's nice to meet you too~!" The nerdy me quickly popped into my brain when I heard his full name, gears started turning trying to find what area in the map could that name be from. Without my consent my mouth started moving on it's own, "that's your name? Are you perhaps from Italy?" if it was possible, his smile widened by another notch, I reminded myself to sit down so that I wouldn't have to stand during the conversation.

"Ve~! Yes I'm from Italy!… oh wait you're Juan right?" I sat there confused for a minute, didn't I just say that was my name a second ago? The Italian looked back at Ludwig who merely nodded. "I heard a lot about you, from Ludwig right Ludwig?" I turned to the german sitting beside him with an amused expression, "oh really… about what?"

"Ve~ for the most part he talked about your amazing ability to speak a lot of languages and… and the part where you flipped over…"

"Feliciano!" the Italian stopped and looked at Ludwig saying that he was sorry.

"So~ Feliciano tell me… how many people know about that little incident?" Oh god if there was one thing I hated the most in the high school world, that would be rumors. Especially the ones that are overly exaggerated, false accusations, and ones that were just down right stupid! And much to my horror, "Ve~ everyone in the school knows about it~!"

Great just great, so much for first impressions…

I clutched onto Ivan's scarf unconsciously, sensing that I was distressed he interfered, "so~ yes it is true that Juan can speak many languages, though." He looked back at me and I relaxed, "he hasn't told us yet of how many he could speak…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "well it's not my fault that I can't exactly just name all of them down, there are just too many." I blushed at the last part, damn it stop blushing!

"Ve~ vuol dire tu possa capire quello che sto dicendo?" he said as he tested to see if I could respond to it expertly. (Does that mean you can understand what I'm saying?)

I smiled and leaned back, finally able to relax I replied casually, "sì posso capire, cristallo ~ chiaro (yes I can understand you, crystal clear)!"

Feliciano gasped as I replied without any flaws in my pronunciations and any signs of hesitation in forming the sentence, "Ve~! Questo è stupefacente! È possibile parlare la mia lingua troppo ~ (that is amazing! You can speak my language too)!" he said delighted to know that he's found a friend he could talk to in his own language.

I watched the scene before me, this Italian's like a child, he was hopping up in down in his seat unable to contain his happiness and Ludwig trying to calm his Italian friend down. The next thing I know, I found that he wrapped his hands over mine, in a friendly gesture, and nearly fell on top of the table between us.

"Ludwig mi ha detto che si potrebbe parlare russo e ... e tedesco anche ~ che è sorprendente Juan (Ludwig told me that you could speak Russian and… and german too~ that's amazing Juan)!" he said shaking my hands vigorously, to be honest I thought my arms were going to pop out of their sockets any minute now.

Ivan and Ludwig pulled us apart, thank goodness, and after calming the excited Italian down (once again) he asked me something that somewhat took me by surprise, "Sei mai stato in Italia prima d'ora? E 'un posto così bello sai che dovresti andarci! La pasta non c'è ... Oh, ti piace la pasta? Amo ~ pasta (Have you ever been to Italy before? It's such a beautiful place you know you should go there! The pasta there is... Oh do you like pasta? I love pasta~)!" he said waving his arms around. I almost cracked up when he almost hit Ludwig square in the face when the german was about to face palm himself.

The two were so different that it seemed impossible for them to picture them together, but somehow it worked and they looked great together. And plus, Ludwig needed someone like him since he was always stiff in both personality and in body language. I chuckled to myself as I watched Ludwig, discreetly, relax a bit everytime he saw Feliciano's happy smile.

"Sì. Sono stata in Italia prima con un mio amico, lui è quello che mi ha insegnato a parlare italiano (Yes I've been to Italy before with a friend of mine, he's the one who taught me how to speak Italian)." I said with a reminiscing gleam glazing on my deep brown eyes, I sighed in content as I remembered the people I met in Italy that made me laugh and even taught me how to cook some of there cuisines, oh the joy~!

The three watched the zoomed out Filipino sigh happily a smile tugging on his lips. It was easy to tell just by looking into his expressive eyes how much he enjoyed and missed the country Italy and all there spectacular galore. With a soft –gentle –whisper that sounded like longing the asian said happily, "E sì io amo la pasta, in particolare con pane all'aglio a fianco e mi piace la mia con un sacco di parmigiano e pasta salsa (And yes I love pasta, especially with garlic bread at the side and I like mine with a lot of parmesan cheese and pasta sauce)."

Just on cue with all that remembering, Juan's stomach started growling begging to be fed, "curse my appetite," Juan said mentally slapping himself. A blush erupted on his cheeks from embarrassment as Feliciano started giggling, "ve~ vuoi mangiare un po '~ pasta (do you want to eat some pasta~)?" if possible I blushed even harder and nodded, Ivan looked at Ludwig who looked at me and Feliciano who looked back at Ludwig who heard my stomach growl and then they both (Ludwig and Ivan) nodded when they also heard the giggling Italian say something with the word pasta in it.

I was hungry for pasta.

At that moment I just wanted to die but since I couldn't, and really I love my life, I head desked really hard causing the bang to shake the whole table. Sighing I closed my eyes, "at least this is Culinary class right? I can just eat what I make at the end and everything will end up just fine~!" I assured myself looking at the bright side of things and staying positive. My lifted my hand and tugged on Ivan's scarf feeling an overwhelming sense of comfort from it, "it really has become a habit of mine hasn't it?" I thought to myself, "buy hey! That's okay since he doesn't mind and I can't help but want to feel the warmth and softness of that scarf," I said as I exhaled deeply.

"Juan are you all right?" said a very concerned Ludwig.

I slowly looked up to see all three staring at me, "Ahaha~! I'm fine I just… err well…" I said not exactly planning ahead of what I was going to say; I started sounding like an idiot.

Suddenly I felt a firm hand on my shoulder relaxing me as I stopped, "…he's okay don't worry, he just acts like this sometimes да?" he looked at me. I just nodded as he continued, "… he's just embarrassed that's all," with that I looked up and smiled.

"Hehe sorry for making you guys concerned when I did that it's just what I do when I get into situations…" a loud growl erupted deep in my tummy as if agreeing with me, "like this." I smiled sheepishly ashamed that I made them worry like this.

"Ve~! It's okay~ it happens to everyone when they think of pasta~!" suddenly I heard Feliciano's stomach grumble, he smiled at me and pointed at his tummy, "see what I mean?"

I watched Ludwig face palm (again) and Ivan giggling, the atmosphere was back to normal but the scene before me couldn't stop from making me laugh out loud. I laughed so hard that my face turned tomato red, making Feliciano laugh, and both of our combined laughter's made everyone in the room jolt and turn in our directions thinking that we're retarded or something. My arms wrapped around my stomach as I tried to stop laughing, which in the end only made me laugh even harder. Ludwig tried to calm down Feliciano who was now giggling uncontrollably and Ivan thought of an effective way for me to stop laughing. Seeing as how he saw me desperately trying to calm myself, and failing for that matter, he felt my trembling hand tugging on his scarf, he hesitantly (which was surprising) straightened me up and punched my stomach.

Seriously, he _**punched**_ my stomach.

I gasped as I felt sudden pain erupt at my stomach and lean forward face down, "well at least the laughter ceased," I thought to myself painfully. Urgh! My god that hurt, then again at least he was holding back, just thinking what it would have felt like if he wasn't made me shudder. Just thinking of it made me remember the time when my Russian friend found me hurt and injured at an alley, and then he… to those attackers… my god…

"Хуан - Вы хорошо (Juan are you okay)?" I felt Ivan grip at my shoulder, unable to say anything without making my voice cracking in the process I tugged at his scarf. He relaxed just a bit.

I lifted my head before the other two started getting worried and smiled reassuringly, "I'm alright~! I was just…" I glared at Ivan who only shrugged, "… caught off guard and I guess a good old punch~" I tugged on his scarf a bit harder and remained smiling, "in the stomach was what I needed to stop my stomach from growling…"

"STOP TOUCHING ME YOU BLOODY FROG!"

A heavily British accent came in yelling through the door making me snap my head towards the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"Ah~ mais mon petit ami I cannot help it when you look très joli when you're like this non (but my little friend I cannot help it when you look very cute when you're like this)!" I couldn't help but eavesdrop when I heard the taller blond speak French, and seeing the reaction of the shorter blond I couldn't help but agree with him, he looked so cute~!

I leaned over towards Feliciano and tapped on his shoulder, "hey Feli who are they?" before I could move back on my own Feliciano stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs almost making my fall backwards! "Ve~! Arthur~ Francis~! Over here come sit with us~!"

Well that answered my question; I rubbed my ears hoping that it'll make the ringing in them stop. Ouch!

The Frenchman who was currently harassing the poor Englishman looked up and saw us at the table nearest to the biggest section of the kitchen. "Mon italien toujours joyeux Feliciano, Ludwig and... Ivan ~ (my always joyful Italian Feliciano, Ludwig and… Ivan~)!" The wavy blond haired man yelled back heading towards us. "Stupid frog don't yell in a classroom!" came an angered messy haired blond following behind him.

For some reason I couldn't help but feel uneasy towards the taller man, something about him made me have goose bumps, so I hid behind Ivan. He looked back at me and whispered, "почему Вы скрываетесь позади меня (why are you hiding behind me)?" I looked up at him and then forward towards the Frenchman, eyeing every single movement he made as he came closer. "Я не знаю, есть кое-что о нем, который заставляет меня завязать рот... (I don't know, there's something about him that makes me gag…)" I shuddered as he was only a few steps closer to us.

In Ivan's point of view, he couldn't help but be amused by this. "I am the one you should be uncertain about not him," he thought to himself as he looked down to see Juan tug on his scarf glaring at the approaching Francis. "Then again, I'm not one to complain," he said to himself quietly making sure that his comrade didn't hear. After all, he learned this morning that Juan had sharp hearing.

For some reason something at the back of my mind was trying to tell me something about the shorter blond from behind, but I couldn't quite remember what. What was his name again? Something with an A… damn it curse my memory! But right now as I asses the Frenchman who first approached Feliciano I watched the scene unfold as he tried to…

Was he trying to grope Feliciano's ass?

I gasped as the Frenchman quickly swept away as Ludwig pulled Feli away from him thank god! I laughed a bit when I saw the shorter blond punch him square in the face sending him facing face first on the hard floor. "Like they always say, never mess with the short ones cause they pack a wallop!" I whispered to myself as I covered my giggles with my free hand.

Such a pervert and even so it was hilarious~! I leaned my head a bit more to get a better view of the two and looked up at Ivan who was giggling at the violence, "Кто - тот французский парень? И тот, бьющий его (Who is that French guy? And the one beating him up?" I said as I pointed at each one. Ivan pointed at the French guy first, "высокий - Фрэнсис Боннеф (the tall one is Francis Bonnef)..."

"Hohoho~! And whom do we have here? A newcomer?" said a very curious Frenchman; I looked up to realize he was staring right at me! "ТРАХНИТЕСЬ (FUCK)!" I yelled/ whispered as I hid behind Ivan completely. "… And a handsome one at that~!"

For some strange reason as I heard that last part my mind screamed at the top of its lungs, "PROTECT YOUR VIRGINITY!" I gulped loudly as I heard two pair of footsteps come closer and stop. Slowly I stepped away from Ivan and saw that they were only a few (ten to be exact) feet away from us, I sighed as I saw that. Smiling warmly at both of them I stepped forward (despite the protests in my head) and offered my hand, "hello it's a pleasure to meet you…" the tall blond came forward with one graceful step and leaned forward kissing my hand… wait a minute… "It's Francis, Francis Bonnefoy…" he purred flirtatiously, " and the pleasures all mine~" he finished with a small peck on my hand and a wink.

My jaw dropped to the floor and into hell, "Wha –what THE HELL?" I screeched as I moved me hand away from his, deep crimson flooding all over my face from anger, shock, and the… I don't want to say it! I moved back a little as I shakily pointed at him, "you… you realize I'm a guy right? Oh My God~!" I literally felt like beating the crap out of him at that very moment but told myself not to. To make matters worse I suddenly felt a gust of cold wind from behind and saw Ivan, "Kol kol kol~! Francis~ you know that is no way to treat _**my comrade**_that way~!" he said icily as he smiled childishly. I looked back at a pale-faced French man shaking in his expensive shoes, and even though I was happy I knew I had to stop it.

I walked back and tugged on his scarf. No response. Fuck he's really angry… but why is he _**this**_ angry? I tugged again and this time with a little more power as I whispered soothingly, "Хорошо Иван смотрит на меня (I am fine Ivan look at me)…" to my relief he did and I smiled up at him warmly despite his icy glares, "видишь (see)?" I gestured myself proving that there were no injuries whatsoever and that I was glad he stuck up for me.

He looked back at Francis who was momentarily shocked, as were the others, "но он беспокоил Вас (but he harassed you)!" he shouted –whispered –growled back. I waved my hand in a dismissing manner and chuckled darkly, "это была моя ошибка для того, чтобы не слушать мои инстинкты о том парне (it was my fault for not listening to my instincts about that guy)..." I looked up at Francis and smiled telling him that it was okay. He nodded in return and semi –smiled back, relaxing a little bit while everyone else just stood there completely shocked. I whispered lower so that he was only able to hear it, "хотя с другой стороны я чувствую, что он не настолько плох да (though then again I feel that he isn't so bad da)?" I said in a lighter cheerful tone.

Ivan only looked at me for a moment before relaxing, "только, таким образом Вы знаете, делает ли он, что Вы к снова, товарищ, я не буду смущаться бить живущее дерьмо из него (just so you know if he does that to you again, comrade, I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of him) ~!" he replied childishly, though I knew that he was dead serious. I sighed in defeat and half –heartedly nodded. "There's only so much one can do you know?" I thought to myself feeling sorry for Francis since I see him not being able to help himself, he's from France after all, "le pays d'amour (the country of love)."

Without a second thought I laughed, rather sheepishly, "S –sorry for causing trouble like that really…" I looked around my new friends as they recovered from shock, painfully slowly. Then again, why were they shocked in the first place? I looked over to the british student and walked over to him, offering my hand in a gentlemanly manner, "Hi my name is Juan, it's a pleasure to meet you," I looked over at Francis who was back to himself again and sighed, "I hope what happened today didn't make it as your first impression of me…" I said a bit worried if he did. He took a firm grip of my hand and shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, my name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland…" he sighed as we let go, "and that frog got what he deserves, and don't worry I won't take it as my first impression of you," he smile reassuringly. I smiled back and sighed in relief, "thank goodness~!" I replied back in a sing –song voice.

I didn't loose any friends~! Yay me!

Wait.

As we sat at our tables, we all became a group; something hit me like a bucket of bricks. I looked over at the shouting brit and thought over what his name reminded me of. And then it hit me:

"_Are you by any chance here because you're going to enroll into Hetalia Academy?"_

"_Umm…well yes I am, why do you ask Tatiana?_

"_As you already know, there are only a handful of humans who can see us… there are two people who know of our existence but I'm sure that you'll meet the one who lives here…"_

"…"

"_The one that I'm positively sure you'll meet goes by the name Arthur Kirkland."_

Arthur Kirkland.

The name echoed in my head until the flashback ended, "**this** is the person the Faye wanted me to befriend?" I looked at him closer and just by looking at him the Faye were right, he's going to be a challenge all right. I smiled to my self, "and I love challenges."

End of chapter 3…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Being Undeniably Motherly.**

"_The one that I'm positively sure you'll meet goes by the name Arthur Kirkland."_

_Arthur Kirkland._

_The name echoed in my head until the flashback ended, "__**this**__ is the person the Faye wanted me to befriend?" I looked at him closer and just by looking at him the Faye were right, he's going to be a challenge all right. I smiled to my self, "and I love challenges."_

"Ve~ and Ludwig said that Juan can speak in many different languages~ so when I spoke to him in my language guess what he did?" the hyper active Italian said waving his hands in the air.

"…Let me guess, he responded back to you right?" said the interested French man who leaned his elbow on the table.

"That's right and he didn't have any trouble with anything~! Right Ludwig?" everyone turned to Ludwig and he said, "yes and during homeroom he help our teacher, Sadiq, out when he didn't know how to speak correctly in English…"

Arthur leaned forward, "do you mean that person from Turkey? Juan can speak it?" he turned to me and I simply smiled in response. "I also spoke to Ludwig and his brother in german… hehe~!" I scratched the back of my head shyly. "It's just that I love learning how to speak a new language other than my own and English so yeah…" everyone sat there looking at me so I couldn't do anything else but continue, "but the problem is that if you ask me how many exactly…" I laughed a bit when I remembered how much trouble I had keeping track in the past, "… I can't exactly tell you how many cause I lost track." I shrugged as if it was no big deal and sighed.

A glint ran across Francis' eyes that glowed with curiosity as he leaned forward and stared into my eyes. I tilted my head to the side in an adorable way and questioned his action.

"Si Feliciano a raison alors que vous pouvez me comprendre en ce moment oui (if Feliciano is right then you can understand what I'm saying right now yes)?" he said questioningly making sure he paid extra close attention to how I respond to him. I couldn't help but smile and at the same time I was debating whether or not I should respond to him. Why you ask? Because I have a feeling that if I did, then this man is going to keep on harassing me, and frankly I don't want that.

But unfortunately before I could come to a solution my mouth did that for me. "Oui en fait je peux, je vous ai aussi compris quand vous êtes d'abord entrés dans (Yes as a matter of fact I can, I also understood you when you first came in)..." Francis sat there in momentary shock as I responded back to him expertly. I leaned back on my chair and smiled at him as warm as the sun, "qui répond-il à votre question (does that answer your question)?"

Everyone around the table looked back and forth at us as we exchanged a few words in our small little conversation. And as it ended with a speechless Francis and a triumphant Juan, the next thing was unexpected and left everyone even more confused. Francis started laughing… really hard.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" asked a very confused brit, he looked around and everyone shrugged, well except for me, "don't worry, all I did was prove to him that I have no problem in speaking French that's all." I said reassuring everyone. After a couple of minutes Francis finally calmed down and the teacher came in a few minutes late. The class began.

I sat between Arthur and Ivan, Francis sat at the other side of Arthur, Ludwig bravely sat at the other side of Ivan, and Feliciano is where he will always be, next to Ludwig. After a short intro of the teacher's life he started to take attendance and while he did I glanced over at Arthur who was quietly fighting off Francis.

"Does he perhaps know how to speak the language of the Faye?" I asked myself questioningly, I decided to take the chance and made my voice loud enough for the semi –screaming Arthur to hear.

_(Speaking in Faye)_

"_Arthur, does Francis always harass you?" _I said in a curious tone, hoping that maybe he can speak this language and it'll be our little secret language.

In an instant Arthur froze from his spot, position and all, and turned to me. I couldn't help but giggle when he looked at me in complete shock, _"you… you could speak this language too? How?" _I swear I would've laughed my lungs out when Francis tried to bust another move on Arthur but ended up on the floor with a bloody nose.

I glanced at everyone else and did a fairy like motion with my hands, _"I learned from the Faye that live in my home country, The Philippines…" _I smiled warmly at Arthur who in return blushed back. I showed a sign of an official greeting the Faye use for each other when it came to tradition of meeting someone new, _"it's a pleasure to meet someone who can speak this language, and even meet someone who can see and believe them." _Arthur gaped at me as I continued to smile, my voice sounds different when I speak their language, you can blame that on the eldest of the fairies back at home.

Arthur could not believe what he was hearing, he thought he was the only one that was able to see them and speak their language. But obviously he was wrong since someone he had just met, is standing right in front of him _**speaking**_ the ancient language. He couldn't take the sudden load of information and started to hyperventilate, such a shock made him unable to speak back to the person in front of him even if he wanted too. Good God he wished he'd say something but his mind was completely blank. Bullocks!

"_Uh… are you all right Arthur? I didn't mean to make you act like this… sorry I'll be quiet now…" _said a concerned Juan, who looked back at the front in a disappointed fashion.

Arthur took deep breaths and maintained his composure, after all he is a gentleman, _"no no it's okay…I'm sorry for acting like this, I was just surprised that's all really I'm fine don't worry." _He said and smiled as Juan sighed in relief.

"Juan de la Cruz?" the teacher at the front said looking at the room full of students.

"Here!" Juan shouted as he waved his hand to get her attention, "sorry I… wasn't paying attention…" he said scratching his head nervously.

"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again okay?" the teacher said with a smile. The nervous Filipino nodded and she continued down the list. Sighing he turned his attention back to the person sitting next to him.

"_Sorry what were you saying?" _I asked with a lighter tone in my voice. What Arthur didn't know was that I was completely ecstatic to know someone and that I didn't have to find him at all. Yes, no work! I know… I'm lazy~!

Arthur only chuckled and said, _"it's nothing… let's stop talking for now and pay attention… how about after class?" _he said conversationally. He was once again absolutely elated to meet Juan.

He's no longer alone.

Juan thought back for a minute deep in thought, since he was new here he needed Ivan to show him around and not only that he had a severe case of being directionally challenged. Yes, it is sad. _"Umm… I guess but after class I have to follow Ivan around since I'm new here and all…"_

And since I can get hopelessly lost in less than five seconds…

"_Oh…alright… maybe next time?" _Arthur said in disappointment. But Juan couldn't take it and thought of an idea, _"Hey about next period, what do you have?" _I said hoping he would say he has PE next…

Arthur took out his green slip of paper and glanced at it, frowning deeply, _" I have PE next how about you?" _I clapped my hands together excitedly, _"really? Me too! We can talk a little bit more in that class~!" _I said in a soothing melody tone, making Arthur suddenly blush. Why is almost everyone I meet blushing?

The blushing brit turned to face forward trying to hide his blush, _"I –I'll look forward to it…"_

"Arthur Kirkland?" the teacher said still looking at the list as she marks down each name as she calls them.

"Here miss!" Arthur responded holding his hand up and addressing her like a gentle man should. She nodded back and continued, he looked back at me and then away, _"… we could also speak during lunch right?" _Juan could tell that the blond was hoping he'd say yes, so he smiled and nodded earning a small smile from him.

"You know if you stop frowning so much you actually look younger this way… and cute~!" I thought to myself as I gazed at his smile, that quickly disappeared. Darn!

"_Of course I would be delighted… oh but first…" _I remembered what I had to do during lunch, I was planning to go with my friends and pick a club to join in since it was mandatory in this school. And I was sure as hell, I am not going to join any bad clubs so the earlier the better, I'd have more to choose from and not regret a thing. I looked at Arthur who was looking at me questionably, _"you don't mind if I go and look at the clubs first during lunch do you?" _I said with a nervous smile.

He chuckled lightly and smiled, _"no I don't mind… I too have a small meeting during the beginning of lunch so…"_ he trailed off.

A meeting? At the beginning of school what in the hell for?

I titled my head silently questioning him, he smiled and whispered, _"I have a meeting because I'm this school's student council president and we need people to join us… that's why I won't be able to meet you at the beginning…" _I nodded in understanding and then the information fully processed into my brain.

My head snapped back to him, _"wait your!" _

"Juan it's time to head towards the kitchen the teacher's going to show us where everything is," Ivan said as he tugged on my sleeve, dragging me away before I could ask Arthur anything. I looked back at Arthur who simply smiled and nodded, then turned back and yelled at Francis who was groping his ass.

"I'll ask him later during PE then," I said to myself as I watched the teacher perform the demo, "I mean what could go wrong~?"

"Really all of you guys have PE? That's great!" I yelled excitedly as we exited out of the classroom. It was the end of second period and I was determined to enjoy the day so far, and that's exactly what happened.

"Ve~! I can't wait too because my brother and his friend are going to be there too~!" yelled Feliciano. "You're going to like him, although he may seem a bit rough around the edges he's fun to be with~!" he said as he pounced behind me. I laughed and ended up carrying him; he was surprisingly light even though he could eat so much pasta. Where does it all go?

I paused for a minute and turned my head slightly to look up to Feli, "I didn't know you had a brother Feli, how does he look like?" I was happy to know that he did have a brother; I could become friends with him too after all. Though I was a bit worried when Feliciano said that he's a bit rough around the edges. But then again, through out the whole period I couldn't help but feel that Feliciano reminded me of someone, more like two people I know.

"Ve~ really I didn't? Sorry Juan I must've forgotten to tell you…" he said apologetically, I guess after being so happy on the first day of school and meeting a new friend. It's only natural that you tend to forget things. Then again I never did ask if he had any siblings to begin with, so it was my fault. "You don't need to be sorry Feliciano…" I adjusted our positions so that I could continue to carry him behind my back without any problems. "…I never asked, and besides I know now right?" I smiled at him reassuringly, smiled again and this time even brighter.

"Ve~! Juan's so nice~!" he waved his arms around, I almost lost my balance but thanks to Ludwig and Ivan we avoided the disaster from happening. I laughed lightly along with my hyper –active pasta loving Italian relief that we were almost there. "… So about your brother Feliciano?" I said after calming down my laughter.

"Oh! I almost forgot again… my bother is my twin, but he's a bit older and I am and he hangs out with **Antonio**~"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard that name… Antonio? Wha? I looked up at Feliciano who looked down at me confused, "… um… Antonio as in…" I couldn't finish my statement first from shock and because well I really couldn't! Are they perhaps referring to the Antonio I know who lives in Spain. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Antonio is mon ami from Spain, I'm sure you haven't met him yet but you'll see him eventually non?" he looked over at me as I stood like a statue. "Mais~ then again maybe you did?" he smirked at me as if reading my mind.

Shit!

"Stop it you bloody frog you're scarring him!" yelled an irritated Arthur who grabbed Francis by the ear and dragged him into the gym doors. He glanced at me worriedly, "we'll be waiting for you in the gym Juan, don't be late…" With that the doors closed leaving silence in its place.

If Antonio is here then does that mean… suddenly I remembered the one who always followed him or me when I was younger he looked exactly like...

"Feliciano where were you! I've been waiting for you at the gym you idiot!" if it was possible I could have fainted but I was holding Feliciano so I couldn't. Instead I reached over to Ivan and tugged on his sleeve. Oh my god, is that who I think it is?

Feliciano climbed down and headed towards his elder twin, "Lovi~! Welcome back did you enjoy your trip at the Philippines?" he said as he hugged his brother.

Oh. My. God.

I ran, no, I sprinted over to Ivan's side and hid behind his back again, "fuck!" I whispered loudly as I tried catching my breath, "I didn't know Lovino came to this school? He told me that he and Antonio were going to school somewhere in Italy. Why am I hiding anyway oh right because of Antonio that's why" I thought to myself as I slowly relaxed.

Ivan looked down at me with concern in his eyes; I smiled back even though my hand was trembling on Ivan's sleeve. I leaned forward and whispered to him reassuringly, "don't worry I'll tell you later." Ivan stopped for a moment then nodded looking back at the twins once again. I sighed to myself, of course I'm going to tell him, but not all of it, some things are best left unsaid you know? And trust me, I really didn't want to say anything at all, even if you torture me! Especially now that I'm a guy and all! Fuck!

"What the hell are you doing get off of me! And don't try to change the subject, what took you so long!" I heard struggling between the two and couldn't stop myself from laughing silently. But the question still remained unanswered, why was he here?

"Ve~! But I can't help it~ I thought you were going to go to school in Italy Lovi… why did you suddenly change your mind at the last minute?" Feliciano asked as he let go of his brother and went over to Ludwig.

"That… that's none of you business Feli…" my ears perked up as I heard Lovino's voice sounding depressed, and disappointed. "Anyways why are you with that potato bastard again? Didn't I just tell you over and over again to stay away from him!" he was back to his old self as he yelled at his younger sibling, and name –calling?

"That's not the Lovino I know…" I muttered to myself. I remembered back when we were younger how much he'd call me Ate… no I mean Kuya everytime I came over at his place and play with him. He was so adorable and even now when I told him that I was going over to Hetalia Academy for school. Then it hit me… I couldn't help but smile genuinely as I felt the feelings in Lovino's words.

He attended this school to see me didn't he? …

Just the thought of it made my heart swell up and almost explode with warmth, "so he was disappointed that he couldn't find me…" tears started forming at the corner of my eyes only to be wiped away by the back of my sleeve.

"Ah! Lovi I almost forgot~! When I went to second period to make pasta and stuff I met this new student and we became friends~!" Feliciano said in a delightful cheerful voice as he hopped in excitement. I froze in place and gripped tighter on Ivan's sleeve who in turn, held my hand slightly. But even though I temporarily frozen in place the feeling of warmth never ceased as I remembered time and time again.

"_Ate you're back! That tomato bastard is so annoying~ make him stop~!"_

"_Huwag mag-alala Lovi (don't worry Lovi)…ate Maria is here now so don't cry."_

An exasperated sigh came from the eldest as he said in an annoying tone, "do you really think I'd care if you made a friend Feli? As long as it's not that potato bastard than I'm happy all right? Now let's go we'll be late!" Lovino yelled as he started to drag Feli into the gym, "but –but Lovi~ you didn't let me finish~! He can _**speak a lot of languages including ours and he's been to Italy and… and he's from the Philippines**_~!"

And in a blink of an eye, total silence loomed over the group, nothing but the chatter of other students filled it in its place. But even with that I could tell, without even seeing, how Lovi must've looked like, "F –Feli… what's his name?" before Feliciano could ask why Ludwig stepped in and answered it for him.

"Juan. Juan de la Cruz… do you perhaps know him?" I was suspecting to hear him hiss at the german but instead Lovi didn't respond at all. It was so painful when I heard him choke in the middle of what he was saying when he was speaking to his brother. It reminded me of what would happen every time he had to go back home and leave the Philippines, when he had to leave me.

"Waaaah~! Grandpa said that I have to go away again~! I don't want to Ate I don't want to~!" cried a wailing Lovi; he clung onto me tighter when I held him back in my equally small arms.

"_D –don't say that Lovi you're just going to go home for a little while and in no time you'll get to see your Ate again okay…" tears swell up in my eyes as I fail to hold them in, "I –I'll miss you too Lovi~ mahal kita (love you)!" _

"_But Ate my home is here! With you and everybody else! I don't want to go back Ate grandpa doesn't play with me and I don't like that tomato bastard, he keeps on pulling on my curl~!" Lovi said as he clung on tighter when he heard grandpa Julius call his name._

"…_Lovi…"_

"Do you… know where… he is?" Lovino finally said breaking me out of my spaced out state. Before Feliciano or Ludwig could respond I decided it was time to step out, and when I did the silence once again came over. The only one that I saw was my kaunti (little) Italian brother Lovi that looked straight at me the same way. It was awkward for Ludwig, Ivan, and very confusing for Feliciano who looked back and forth at us.

"Hehe… hey Lovi… it's been a while huh?" I said as I hesitantly stepped forward and opened my arms out a bit, damn I was so nervous of how he would react now. But really it has been along time, I remember the last time I saw him was towards the end of June and a few days until August. I told him about where I was going, but I never expected he'd come here too… then again I really _really_ missed my little brother.

Without a second thought when he saw my arms open wide the once frozen Lovino ran straight into my arms and gave me a bear hug, yeah we are that close. He buried his face in my chest and stayed there, I looked around to see that everyone including Feli stand there stunned to see one of the rarest sights they've ever seen in their life. "Did Lovi change this much to make them this surprised?" I thought to myself as I looked down at the soft Italian hair quivering slightly. I deeply chuckled and hugged tighter around him comfortingly as I suddenly heard a muffled voice come from the one I held.

I leaned in to hear him better, "… I'm sorry Lovi what did you say?" at first there was no response and I thought that I was just imagining things but then I felt him move a little, enough for me to hear him.

"Kuya Juan I missed you…" my eyes widen as I look down at a very blushed red face of my little Italian brother looking away and then burying his face again. I smiled fondly at him, reminiscing the past of how Lovino, Antonio, and me were like when we became friends… and then a happy family in our own little world. It may sound corny I know, but it's the best thing to describe it when we went past the border of being just friends to being super close, even closer than with our own friends and family. And that means a lot.

I ruffled my face in his hair affectionately (motherly) and playfully as I sighed and pulled away just a little so I could get a good view of him. "I missed you too Lovi…" I smiled warmly at him as he continued to hide his face, "and compared to the you in July, you've grown quite a bit you know, I'm getting jealous~!" I said in a sing –song tune that he was all too familiar of.

He looked up at me hesitantly and relaxed, "I said I was going to… stay in Italy… but I…"he trailed off blushing like one of Antonio's prized tomato's. "Don't worry I get it, you wanted us to stay together right?" I whispered to him so that the others couldn't here. Nodding I sighed and cradled him in my arms swaying back and forth soothingly, "my little Italian is so cute~ saremo sempre insieme va bene (we'll always be together okay)?" there was one thing that all three of us feared the most, even though we argue a lot. It's never seeing each other again _ever_. So, I could understand why he would want to suddenly transfer to this school… and deep down I was glad he did.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt such an important moment for you both but we… really should get going unless you plan to be late," Ludwig said finally stepping in glancing at his watch he sighed, "we have less than two minutes…" I snapped out of our little world and looked back at Lovi. We stepped away from each other, embarrassed that they had to see our little family reunion, then again I didn't care I was just happy I got reunited with my family… sort of.

As we stepped into the gymnasium I was dumbfounded, "this place is HUGE!" I yelled flailing my arms around and listened to my voice, as it literally became an echo. "It is pretty big here, but then again it has to be since there are a lot of games that are held here all the time when sport's month arrives." Ivan said as we walked up to a nearby group and sat down. I looked at him questioningly, "Sport's Month, what's that?"

Ivan chuckled and patted my head, "it's exactly what the title states, every single student who joins a sport club get to show off their skills by attending the festival, and since we have so many…" he gestured the whole building, "we usually have it inside since it rains a lot here in England, but on rare occasions we take it outside and enjoy the weather." I nodded in understanding, "it's quite amusing sometimes… I look forward to it each year." He said and began to giggle to himself childishly.

I leaned back and glanced around each group of students around the gym, "why because it amusing to see them get hurt?" I said amusingly. To be honest it was quite funny to see when people get hurt after such an amazing performance and make a big deal out of it… I mean at least it wasn't fatal be grateful!

"You know me too well in such a short time Juan, too well~!" Ivan said as he shook his head and sighed. "That's because I'm very observant you know?" I replied teasingly my gaze moved around the crowd looking for someone but there was no trace of him. I looked at my other side to see Lovi next to me yelling at Ludwig and slapping Francis' hands away from further violation.

I suddenly felt a switch go off in my head as the Frenchman got closer to Lovi, _oh no you don't!_

Reflexively my hand, closest to Lovino, grabbed him away from the clutches of the French pervert and with my other hand I swiftly (and apparently very hard) slapped both of Francis' hands and retract them away in a nano second. It was so fast that it was practically a blur and everyone just sat there confused as they saw Francis rub his now red hands with confusion. With all this only one thing could explain it, something I really didn't want to be shown:

Momma bear mode was on. Great! Just great!

Ivan sat there next to Juan as he saw the blurry action happen, it was done in mere seconds and he knew that it was Juan's doing as he saw Lovino wrapped around his arm protectively. Ivan couldn't help but smile as he saw his comrade glare daggers at the confused Francis. "Like a lioness protecting her cub… or should I say lion since Juan's a boy," he thought to himself, the thought Juan being in an apron at the kitchen made him giggle uncontrollably and at the same time… blush? That action itself made him a bit puzzled for a bit but he shoved it away before thinking more into it.

"Ve~ what was that just know Ludwig?" Feliciano asked as he tugged on the german's sleeve. Arthur himself was shocked as he saw the swift fierce movements Juan just made at that moment, "really protective much?" He thought to himself. "But then again, he looked over at Francis, he did deserve it but still…" he looked over at Juan who wrapped his arms around Lovino and glared at Francis. Something in him tugged as he saw that, was he envious? No, that couldn't be! He shouldn't even think of such things… he's someone who has the sight and can speak to the Faye, a friend and nothing else.

"Bullocks!" he muttered to himself as he massaged his forehead. He couldn't help but have respect for the new guy as he watched him protecting someone, but also become close friends with Ivan… IVAN of all people! And not only that he was shocked senseless as he saw him calm Ivan down, like really calm him, and still being able to smile warmly at him even though the Russian was giving him his infamous icy glares. And when he thought this person was psychotic, he was surprisingly gentle towards others and became friends with me! Arthur Kirkland, the one known for his temper… but it was hard to get mad when seeing him smile like that, it was different compared to Alfred's goofy grins, his where more… more…

Motherly

"I don't really know Feliciano, I think Juan did something to stop Francis from touching Lovino…" the german said as he rubbed his chin in thought. Like a mother slapping her child's hand from touching the cookie jar when he know he shouldn't.

"Ve! But it was so fast! I couldn't catch up with it~!" he said in pure astonishment as he giggled at the now apologizing Francis who was apologizing to Juan for some reason. The Frenchman felt that he _had _to, that it was mandatory that he did so. It was against his will. It felt like him apologizing to Lovino's _mother_ for touching him inappropriately in front of her…err… him.

"Aha~! Juan's acting like he's Lovi's mamma~ (mommy)!" said the oblivious Italian as he said it nodding triumphantly like he solved a major case in a crime investigation. For him, it was like that (except for the crime thing, he thought is was cute) but on the other hand for Juan it was something else.

Juan snapped out of it and forcibly turned the switch back to normal mode, he looked down at Lovi and smiled, "dispiace che stai bene (sorry about that, are you alright) Lovi?"

Lovino in the other hand couldn't help but feel safe in those arms he was so familiar too. It was warm and soft and comfortingly to the touch… like a mom's. He looked up and saw the smile he loved to look at in the past and even now. It was honest and had pureness in them as it showed its presence. But reluctantly, seeing as how they couldn't have their family moment, he nodded and reluctantly moved away from his _mother_ figure.

Juan, along with everyone else, stood up as their teachers started calling in names from a stack of salmon colored paper that held attendance. Once again I look around and feel myself disappointed again, why isn't he here? I looked glanced down at Lovi and sighed, my motherly side acting up again I clutched on his hand and squeezed reassuringly, "do you know where Antonio is Lovi?" He squeezed back and sighed tiredly, "at first I was with him, but right when I turn my back on him he disappears… tomato bastard…" he mumble the last part to himself. Of course I heard it and started to giggle, of course Antonio's always like that, he never changed.

I playfully tapped my finger on Lovi's forehead and scolded lightly at him as he looked up at me blushing in embarrassment, "now now Lovi you know that's no way to speak like that about your elders you know that…" I said smiling at him. Lovino got what I meant, as there was a deeper meaning to it and nodded, "… sorry Kuya…"

I patted his head as he got what I was trying to say, "bene fino a quando capisci sì (good as long as you understand yes)?" I said soothingly. He nodded again and mumbled a yes.

"Juan de la Cruz!"

I stood up straight and waved my hand in the crowd of people, "over here… err… um… teacher sir!" I yelled as he looked at me and nodded scribbling a check mark on his board.

"Hey Juan!" came a suddenly familiar voice from behind, I looked to see who it is and at the distance came a waving ruby eyed Prussian, "the awesome has arrived~!" Gilbert. I smiled back and waved back at him equally as enthusiastically as he was.

"Hey Gil… bert…" the sound in my voice stopped dead in my mouth as I saw who was next to him, smiling at Lovino and me. His eyes were mostly directed towards me since he hasn't seen me in a very long time, I could have sworn I saw him teary eyed as he saw me older than the last time. He could get a bit emotional at times and when he does, he starts speaking Spanish it's quite funny watching him doing it.

"Ah bonjour mes amis it has been too long non?" Francis said as the first one to approach the two. They laughed and joked around, the best of buds you could say, but apparently for some, that's a different story all together.

"The Bad Friend Trio are together again…" said an exhausted Arthur, he could already imagine the hectic year they'll cause and seeing as how he's the student council president, he has to take care of that, the school, and recruiting members. Urgh! Just thinking about it is so…

"Arthur? What do you mean the, 'Bad Friend Trio'?" Arthur found himself looking down at his sleeve finding Juan's hand tugging on it and a curious Juan staring at him in confusion to his distressed state of mind.

Arthur only sighed and forced a smile on his face, "it's a bit complicated Juan… in time you'll understand why they're called that," he said as it was meant to be the end of it. He did not want to dwell into the past mishaps that concerned the three because it would give him nothing but an unpleasant headache just thinking of what they'd do this year. Only god knows.

After a while, the group finally separated and Gilbert went over to Juan as he slung his arm around his shoulders. "What's up guys missed the awesome me already?" Gilbert said jokingly, Juan couldn't help but notice Lovi tensing up by the sudden action being done to his brother/ mother figure and yelled, "get your hands off Kuya you bastard!" when Gil was about to say something back I felt Ivan's hands grip on my shoulders and firmly shoved me away from Gilbert.

"Hey hey hey! What's up your asses huh?" he asked, no… demanded at the other two, "that was not awesome you know that? You guys act like he's some girl or something!" he said as he pointed at me like I was some object or something.

"How rude…" I thought to myself, "for your information I _am_ a girl," I said with a pout and then a tired sigh at the end, "…well not at the moment though…" My confidence was going lower and lower as I thought about this and immediately stopped before I landed into depression mode.

"Well you see bruder… you should've been there so you could understand… it's uh… complicated you see…" Ludwig said as he tried, and failed miserably, to explain to his older brother what happened when he was gone.

"Ve~! You see… um Juan and Lovino know each other in the past and he's well he's…" Feliciano, god bless his soul, tried helping his german friend by telling Gilbert the story a little bit better but sadly ended up crying at the end.

"Will someone just fucking tell me what is going on?" he looked over to Arthur who simply shrugged and said nonchalantly, "it's too complicated to explain… you should've been there." Gilbert didn't want to ask Ivan since he's the one keeping Juan close and Lovino was not going to tell him anything in the first place.

Thinking that he won't get the answer he's looking for someone did it for him, "Juan~~ Lovino~~! Mi familia encantadora~ (my lovely family)!" Antonio yelled joyfully as he walked past Francis and Gilbert heading towards me and Lovino.

Oh boy.

He approached Lovino first, since he was closer, and embraced him tightly, "my adorable little Lovi did you miss me?" he said as he pecked on the, blushing Italian's, cheeks affectionately. "Get away from me you sick perverted tomato bastard!" yelled an embarrassed, fuming Lovino. "Aww~~! You're so cute mi pequeño tomate (my little tomato)…" said an obviously oblivious Antonio.

I took this as a chance to get away, so as he was distracted with Lovino, I told Ivan to keep quiet and restrain from laughing. I was successful at first when I was only six feet away from the gym's exit when suddenly…

I felt Antonio's arms come from behind, turn me around swiftly, and embrace me tightly (it was almost bone crushing). Even though the pain was there it was quickly replaced with relief and undeniable longing. I have not seen Antonio in a long time, sure Lovi was there visiting me every chance he got, but it hurt sometimes when it wasn't Antonio that didn't show up in the airport or in the house. Yeah, I missed him… a lot and that was why I decided to stay mad at him because of it! I hated it when I felt this way damn it! It made me feel weak!

Hell it has the last time I've seen him was like almost two fucking years!

But despite that I couldn't deny the feeling I got when he hugged me this way, and my arms automatically hugged him back. No matter how fucking annoying he may be, he's still family and family we will always be. That was our promise back then… no that was our vow we three made back then. "Le eché de menos mi querido Juan (I missed you my darling)…" he said as he rocked me back and forth.

Moisture started forming in my eyes as I noticed that my vision was getting blurry, "Se se eché de menos también idiota de mierda (I missed you too you fucking idiot)." I felt him relax as he heard my voice and sighed in content, "usted ha crecido completamente un poco usted sabe (you've grown quite a bit you know)?" he said jokingly. I smiled as a tear dripped down (no matter how girly it is) and gently hit his head with one hand while the other clutched on tighter, "a mí y Lovino, no es sorprendente, pero para usted adivino que sería ya que usted no ha visitado durante casi dos años de mierda usted bastardo estúpido (to me and Lovino, it isn't surprising, but for you I guess it would be since you haven't visited for almost two fucking years you stupid bastard)..." I said surprised that my voice cracked at the end of my statement.

I felt him tense up when he heard it and kissed my forehead affectionately, "Perdón (I'm sorry)..." he said softly over and over again. "God! I am not going to cry damn it! Not here not now!" I yelled at myself, I mean I'm a guy right now and guys don't cry! I buried my face into his uniform and inhaled deeply smelling the scent of his favorite cologne he bought back at Spain. He cradled me back and forth comfortingly until I was able to move away, it was after the seventh cradle movement, but decided to do something first before I separated myself from him.

Just this once I will ever show this side of myself. Just this once… the emotions I once abandoned I shall release just this once.

I let myself separate from him and before we completely let go of each other I embraced him this time, letting the feelings flow out of me and hopefully to him. Anger, sadness, betrayal, longing, loneliness, my deep depression, happiness, pure innocent childish bliss, affection, undeniable warmth, and…

Love, my (motherly) love…

I hugged him tight as he hugged me back even tighter, I felt him tremble somewhat as I poured everything into that hug… how much I felt back then, and how much I felt now. I sighed as I felt like I accomplished something and smiled at him my genuine smile before I kissed his forehead in a motherly fashion.

After a few minutes I heard a high whistle coming from our little group, "well well well~! I didn't know Antonio and Juan had this type of relationship!" yelled Gilbert as he applauded. I blushed but quickly made it go away as we approached back to the group.

When I mean everyone, I mean EVERYONE (the group and a couple of outsiders) stood there dumbfounded. All of them seemed so confused that it was funny… but I couldn't help but see something else.

"Neither have I, Antonio has been with us for a long time, and has never told us anything about you or your relationship…" he said as he approached us. "So he was keeping me a secret? Why?" I thought to myself, "then again it is a personal thing to talk about so I understand that part." I looked back at Francis who looked at me and then at Antonio, "care to explain Antonio?" he asked with curiosity in both his voice and in his blue eyes.

I was about to tell him to mind his own business when I was cut off by Antonio who smiled and simply said okay. I motioned Lovi to come stand next to me as Antonio started explaining (making sure he left out things that didn't need to be known to them). And after five to seven long minutes of explaining the epic adventure they all sat in silence. Well that is until Feliciano asked a very embarrassing question.

"Ve~! If you're a family then Lovi's the…" he trailed off waiting for one of us to respond. I did.

"Lovi's my younger brother while Antonio's my older brother…" I said hoping to god that he would stop and leave it there.

Then Gilbert stepped in, "wait so then what about the parent's roles… who's the dad?" I was as frozen as a snowy mountain in Siberia when he asked that question; it was seriously pushing me out of my comfort zone. Because I knew all to well what the next question was going to be asked.

Antonio laughed lightly and beamed with pride, "I am the one who plays the role of the father in our little family…" he said with a smile as he hugged Lovi and me closer.

I heard a chuckle from Francis as he got the next thing figured out, I looked over at Gilbert who got the message and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Aha~! S-so if Antonio is le pere (the father)… then who is la mere (the mother)?" said a giggling Francis.

There was a long~ pause (except with the student's chatter) before anyone could answer.

I sighed and turned away, urging my blush to ease, as it grew darker with embarrassment, "… that… would be… ME."

At an instant Gilbert was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off along with a curled up Francis who was also laughing his guts out. Arthur, after hearing all this got an overload malfunction in his brain causing him to faint at the spot. Feliciano was congratulating us as being a family for so long, he clapped his hands in excitement and approval.

What is this a wedding?

And finally, both Ludwig and Ivan just stood there still shocked by the news and somewhat amused on Ivan's part.

I sighed to myself as I combed my hair backwards, "This is going to be one heck of a long year…"

End of chapter 4…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dodge Ball War Zone!**

I sighed to myself as I combed my hair backwards, "This is going to be one heck of a long year…"

"Alright class!" yelled out our PE teacher signaling us to pay attention, "since we've finished going over our introductions and the rule regulations blah blah blah! We decided that since we have…" she glances her watch and continues, "About half an hour left you guys can play Dodge Ball alright?"

"OH YEAH~!" I semi yelled in joy, "I love me some dodge ball~!" I finished with a fist pump into the air. I swear dodge ball is my favorite game when indoors because for one, you get to hit the other team with the ball without getting into trouble, and second, you get to laugh your ass off when you see someone get hit in the face and the ball bounces of in a perfect ninety degree angle into the air. AHAHA~! FANTASTIC!

"And for those who don't want to play dodge ball can go outside and participate in other activities that are out there." She finished as she motioned her hand to the doors. "That'll be all everything is set up already and if you have any questions come to my office and see me…" she left and ALMOST everyone started heading outdoors. Oh hell no~!

I want to enjoy a good game of Dodge Ball and the only way to do that is that we need to have enough people in the game. Gotta have my daily dose of good old hard core Dodge ball the game where you fall down and get pummeled by more balls (even though you're all ready out of the game).

I dashed towards my group hurriedly as the other groups started heading towards the doors, "quick you guys have to grab the people you know in that group and drag them back here!" I yelled frantically. "I want to play good old Dodge Ball with you guys~!"

"Why should we play dodge ball when we can just go play outdoors?" said Francis with a questioning expression.

"… And besides," continued Gilbert; "dodge ball isn't that awesome anymore…" he finished with a shrug. I know that he my look uninterested but as much as I can gather from him, I know that more than anything, he loves doing things hare core style and at the same time get away with it. That was my glimmer of hope and I was determined to grasp it no matter what!

I chuckled darkly as I smirked evilly, "then that means you haven't played my version of dodge ball then… seeing as how I don't like the rules for normal dodge ball and all…" I said as I saw once doubt faces turn into curious ones, "dude what do you mean?" asked the Prussian as he became more curious out of all of them.

Just a little more…

"… You know that most games are pretty much better when there are close to no rules right?" I asked him and he nodded, everyone started getting interested. I even heard Ivan giggle a bit with his Kols.

I turned to my side and looked at Antonio who was smiling at me knowingly and for the first time he was not oblivious, "well back at home, me Antonio, Lovi, and a few of our other friends created a new version of dodge ball… a very hard core version of it right?"

Antonio nodded and laughed in nostalgia. Ah~! The pain of it all~!

"That sounds awesome!" Gilbert said as he grinned wickedly at the others like they were his prey and he was the predator. "So tell me monsieur Juan," Francis said as he too got curious, " how exactly do you play this game… and why?"

Damnit Francis stop asking questions and just agree already! I mentally yelled at him as I glanced at some of the people who were close to leaving the gym.

"The rules are simple mi amigo~!" Antonio chimed in as he hugged me around my waist. "Hit the opposite team's players as hard as you can with the ball, and the last one who's left standing is the winner~!" I laughed as I saw everyone's expressions at this point. Gilbert was jumping up and down along with the oblivious Feliciano, Ludwig was staying the same but was a bit interested in the work out/ game, Arthur crossed his arms around his chest and thought for a while, Francis gave in (with Gilbert's help), and Ivan was well… being Ivan.

I coughed to get everyone's attention back on me, "and as for why?" I looked at every single person before I continued, "I guess it would be a nice way of blowing off some steam and some stress…" I said with a shrug. All I cared at the moment was reaching my goal.

Everyone agreed and headed out, I stayed with my Antonio and Lovi, getting ready to set up the equipment necessary for the game.

"I wonder if they no what they're in for…" Antonio said as he took out some mats from the storage room, "they don't know about the way you play honey." He said with a smile.

I took the mats from him and laid them on the floor at the farthest side of the gym, "oh nonsense papa they'll find out soon enough right?" I said with a mischievous smile.

Antonio snorted as a response and looked over at Lovi who was getting the balls ready, "Lovino do you need help setting it up?" I looked over too as he was putting each ball in the middle of the gym.

"Shut the fuck up tomato bastard I can do it myself!" I chuckled as my little Lovi blushed and yelled back at the top of his lungs. Antonio pretended to cry on my shoulder, "waah~ mama little Lovi hates papa what do I do~?" I couldn't help but laugh and play along.

"Don't worry papa I'm sure that Lovi can take care of such a task by himself okay?" I said as I patted his head comfortingly. After five minutes we finally managed to get everything prepared for the battle… I mean game… (Ahem) and just on cue Gilbert and Francis came in through the door bringing two people, both blondes. One was currently yelling at him while the other was keeping close to the protester.

"Hey love birds! The awesome and his sidekick has arrived~!" he stopped in front of us and let go of his captive.

"You asshole don't just grab me out of nowhere and for no reason, if I had my gun I'd blow your ass to pieces right now!" said a furious blond who was shorter than Gilbert by a little. "Ah brother please calm down, it's only the beginning of school and…" said a very shy timid girl next to him. She was so cute (in a little sister type of way)!

"Umm… Gilbert I didn't say that you could forcibly take them away… you could've asked you know?" I knew that it was wrong to take someone against their will but when I saw the young man yell at Gilbert with those eyes… I knew this game was going to be awesome~!

"Whatever I got someone didn't I? Oh and Juan this here's Vash from Switz… whatever," he said as he pointed at the boy who momentarily stopped to shake my hand before going back to glaring daggers at the idiotic Gilbert.

"And this little girl here is his sister Lili…" she blushed and nodded at me, "nice to meet you Juan…" she said shyly before going back to calming her brother down.

I smiled and looked at both of them before properly greeting myself, "hello to both of you as you already know my name is Juan, Juan de la Cruz…" I said and looked over at Gilbert and Francis before continuing, "and I'm sorry for the trouble Gilbert has caused and if you don't want to participate in our game of dodge ball… then you're welcome to leave." I finished, begging in the inside that they'd choose to stay then leave, after all the more the better.

"So you guys are playing dodge ball?" Vash asked as he temporarily ignored Gilbert. I nodded in response, and before he had any doubts I remembered that he was from Switzerland. I smiled mischievously…

Thank god for language barriers~!

"_If you play dodge ball with us I can set you up on the opposite team from Gilbert..."_ Vash looked at me shocked and confused. Before he could ask me how I can speak in his language I motioned my finger signaling to keep quiet and listen. I looked over to Antonio so he could take Lili over to play with Lovi, he only chuckled knowing what I was doing, my darling is so mischievous~!" he said as he left.

I looked around to check if anyone was listening and continued, _"then that way instead of yelling at him you can… you know"_ I finished with a smile hoping he'll accept my proposal, I'm sorry Gilbert but without Vash, the game won't be able to start spectacularly.

He didn't even have to think for a second, he nodded right away, _"fine I accept, but what about the rules?"_ he asked with doubt flooding his features. I laid a claming hand on his shoulder and smiled, _"this game, my dear friend, has a different set of rules than the original…"_ I looked at him with a devious grin.

He started to smirk when I said that there were only two rules in the game, for him that meant that he had a lot more freedom than in a normal game, _"and what would that be?"_ he said even more curious than the beginning.

My features lightened up a bit when I saw Gilbert looking at us completely confused along with Francis. I did so to through them off, so that they wouldn't get suspicious or anything like that. I masked my voice into a conversational, sing –song tone and smiled, _"all you have to do is hit the opposite team's players with the ball as hard as you want, you don't have to hold back at all... and the second rule is that whoever remains standing is the winner as a person and for his or her team."_

In an instant Vash's expression became darkly mischievous, calculation in his eyes as he thought about how to carry on with his revenge. I smiled to myself as I felt accomplished in my little mission and suddenly a thought popped into my mind, "hey Vash I have a question…" he looked at me and nodded continuing to plan out. _"I'm a bit worried about your sister should I maybe..."_

"_You don't have to worry about my sister... she may look like that but she has a strong arm, and can knock you out in one throw."_ He said with eyes of pride and nostalgia. He must've experienced it first hand; after all he's the brother he knows better.

I glanced around and caught sight of her as she played with Lovi, who was blushing. "She doesn't look like it though…" I mused to myself as I looked at her then to Vash, "then again you can't judge a book by its cover right?" I thought to myself with a shrug. My outer appearance was calm and mature, but in the inside I was having a parade with me celebrating the fact that I have gotten two more friends and teammates to get this game started.

_This is going to be so much fun~!_

Suddenly I heard the two double doors open, looking to see whom it was I saw that entered I find that it's Ivan with two girls with him. One who was tall and had… whoa…

Those are some huge knockers! Those are like beyond D-cup right? Dang look at them go~!

Slapping myself mentally, to snap out of it, I also find something quiet amusing to see Ivan paler than usual as a short girl with long hair tugs at his sleeve looking at him menacingly whispering something to him over and over again.

"Hey look it's Ivan and his sisters~ great just great~!" Gilbert said as his voice dripped with heavy sarcasm. I nearly chocked on my spit when he said they were his sisters, I looked at Vash who was standing next to me and asked, "are they really?" obvious disbelief was shown. Vash nodded, "yes they are and it looks like Ivan is telling you to come over to him…" he said as I pointed at Ivan who was waving at me. I looked around to find Vash walking towards Lili, and before I was out of earshot I yelled thanks before heading towards Ivan and his sisters.

"Hey Ivan! I see you brought two people…" I smiled as he nodded back, strangely silent. Being oblivious I looked around confusion on my face, "umm… Ivan?" Ivan looked at me for a short moment and then to somewhere else, which for some reason made me somewhat annoyed and worried, "да, товарищ (yes, comrade)?" he said in an obvious distressed tone. I frowned at him in confusion and he tilted his head a bit motioning me to a figure behind him, I looked and quickly jerked back to my original position.

Oh My God, if I were ever scared in my life now would be the time. I was scared shitless when I looked over and saw his little sister pop out of nowhere, scarier than anything I've ever seen and chant over and over, "marry me~!" I got goose bumps all over my shoulders and back; I tried to not shudder for Ivan's sake. No wonder he's speaking in his native language so that she wouldn't be able to understand us… smart Ivan very smart.

I reverted back to my usual self and smiled despite the murderous looks the one behind him was giving. "Umm… Я думал, что Артур был с Вами ... где – он (I thought that Arthur was with you… where is he)?" I repressed another shudder, as she was about to pounce at me, but was held back by the older sister. This would be the right time where I would say that I am very grateful that I'm a **boy** right now and not a **girl**, if I was then this encounter would've been even more terrifying.

"Об Артур и я отделились, он сказал, что он собирался получать Альфреда ... и его двойного брата Мэтью (Oh Arthur and I separated, he said that he was going to get Alfred... and his twin brother Matthew)." Ivan said a bit more relaxed when he saw his older sister holding his little sister back. I couldn't help but notice Ivan's voice grow dark at the mention of Alfred but it quickly disappeared as I remembered the last part he said.

"Ждите только минута там... Альфред имеет близнеца? Я не знал это (wait just a minute there… Alfred has a twin? I didn't know that)?" I said as I flailed my arms around me, as the new realization sank in. I looked up at him to see him giggling at me with a smile, despite the adorable scene I frowned, "почему Вы не говорили мне об этом (why didn't you tell me about that)?" He looked at me and frowned playfully but with seriousness in his violet eyes, "прежде всего, я мог заботиться меньше о чем - нибудь, что касается его или чего - нибудь, что это связано с ним (first of all, I could care less about anything that concerns him or anything that's related to him)..." he said with distaste dripping in his words. Then he looked at me and smiled in a teasing –playful way, "и секунда ... Вы никогда не спрашивала товарища так, как я мог знать, что Вы будете хотеть знать об этом (and second... you never asked comrade so how could I know you'd want to know about that)?"

At that very moment, I wanted, more than anything in the world, to tackle him and ruffle with his hair roughly and playfully. Just thinking of doing that made me twitch as I struggled to restrain myself especially when I have an embodiment of death looking straight at me. But damn it! It was too hard~!

Ivan looked at Juan struggle to restrain himself, his link to his comrade was strong, and he knew what he wanted to do but couldn't because of his little sister behind him. Then he thought what would've happened if she weren't there, would he do it? Knowing Juan he started to giggle uncontrollably; да (da) he definitely would, despite whom Ivan was known for. Then he remembered something… oops!

With a short cough he motioned his two sisters to step forward, "Juan this is my older sister Katya, she's from Ukraine…" Katya nodded as she blushed when we shook hands, "nice to meet you Juan, it's good to know that Ivan's found a friend…" I smiled motherly at her as I responded back, "це приємно зустрітися з вами теж Катя, спасибі вам ... насправді Іван першого друга я зробив, коли я прийшов у цю школу (it's nice to meet you too Katya, and thank you… in fact Ivan's the first friend I made when I came to this school)…" I said happy that she smiled at her little brother with obvious relief and momentary shock when she realized that I could speak her language. But it was only momentary since she saw me speak to Ivan in his language.

With a loud ahem coming from Ivan I ended the conversation with a nod and looked back at Ivan who was once again pale. Then the next thing you know it I realized why and instantly I too became pale, which was hard to tell since I had tanned skin. "… And lastly, I'd like you to meet my little sister Natalia; she's from Belarus…" Ivan said each word smoothly, but with my sharp hearing I could definitely tell that he said each word stiffly. He noticed that I noticed and smiled apologizing to me silently through his worried eyes. I quickly smiled and turned to meet his little sister who stared menacingly at me… was that I knife I saw her holding? Oh My God~!

I forced a smile on my face, which looked natural, and reluctantly reached my hand out in a polite greeting. Instead of a handshake I got a growl and a firm tug, I was looking directly into her eyes in temporary shock. "Трымайцеся далей ад майго брата, ён мой і толькі мой, што атрымалі (stay away from my brother, he's mine and only mine got that)?" she whispered each word with as much venom as possible, I heard Katya protest to her little sister's action, but decided to ignore it.

If this were a cartoon, you'd see her words written into a form of an arrow and shoot through me head. But instead a vain at the side of my forehead popped and was now throbbing; the overwhelming feeling inside could only be described through my girl version's mental voice. Oh No She Did Not Just Do That! He was my friend for Pete's sake and I will most certainly not back down!

As much as I could, because she was Ivan's little sister, I smiled warmly at here and leaned forward whispering as low as I could with as much threatening intensity I could muster, "Для вашага звесткі, маленькая лэдзі, я маю намер застацца з ім падабаецца вам гэта ці не ... а па-другое, перш чым высоўваць абвінавачванні на ўвазе толькі, я яго сябар, усё ў парадку? Яго сябар ... больш нічога ... ў парадку? (For your information, little lady, I intend to stay with him whether you like it or not ... and secondly, before you make accusations on the mind only, I'm his friend, all right? His FRIEND ... nothing more ... okay)?" I felt her become stiff by the sudden change in my attitude and that was my cue in leaning away from her back to my original position.

I looked at her and smiled she looked back at me for a moment as if having an internal debate and finally, she nodded. I sighed as I thought it was over but heard her muttering something. Looking back at her I saw her sheath her knives away and said a little bit louder, "прабачце за непаразуменне вы ... і гэта добра ведаю, што ты моцны чалавек у адрозненне ад іншых я ведаю, хто слабы і нявартыя быць у маім турбаваць боку (sorry for misunderstanding you... and it's good to know that you're a strong person unlike the others I know who are weak and unworthy to be at my bother's side)." She muttered as pink blush slightly crept onto her cheeks. Seeing as how embarrassed she must've felt at the moment, I decided to ignore the blush and smile.

To be honest, I too was debating whether or not she was a good person and another debate of whether or not I should be offended when she thought I was weak, or happy that she accepted her mistake and apologized properly to me. Aw well, I smiled at her like a mother smiles down at her children when they do the right thing and said reassuringly, "прабачэнні прынятыя ... і дзякуй за камплімент, што (apology accepted... and thank you for that compliment)." She was taken aback by another sudden change in my attitude and nodded.

Once again I held out my hand to her in a proper greeting manner, "Цяпер давайце пачынаць усё спачатку мы павінны? Прывітанне, мяне завуць Хуан, гэта задавальненне сустрэцца з вамі Наталля (now let's start all over shall we? Hi my name is Juan, it's a pleasure to meet you Natalia)~!" She smirked back at me non –threateningly and shook my hand, "гэта задавальненне сустрэцца з вамі таксама Хуан Я спадзяюся, мы застаемся таварышамі праз па-за свайго знаходжання ў Акадэміі Hetalia (it's a pleasure to meet you too Juan I hope we stay comrades through out your stay in Hetalia Academy)!"

I smiled even more when I realized at that instant, I made a friend who's a girl and is as tough as bricks… then again I don't know much about the other two so I'll hold onto that thought for now. We both nodded at each other and I stepped back to find the most amusing/ funny scene I have ever seen. Ivan and Katya stood there shocked senseless unable to make out what just happened just now: one is because it's their sister Natalia and second well damn, it was just too shocking. I wouldn't blame them either, I for one thought I was going to die by her hands. Thankfully I didn't.

Without a moment to spare I started talking to them in English and explained to them about the game and whether or not they want in. Thankfully, they nodded in understanding and said yes to participating in the game. I sighed in relief and from exhaustion… pure exhaustion. Ivan's family takes a lot of energy from you when you meet them.

What I didn't know, was that during the time I was explaining everything to his two siblings, everyone who was in the gym, _**everyone**_ stood there like statues unable to comprehend what just happened between me and Natalia and the newly formed bond between me and Ivan's family. If I turned around then I would have laughed my ass off, because it would have been a seen I'd never forget.

Vash was the first one to snap out of it as the dark atmosphere disappeared, he slowly got his feeling back (yes, he was numb) and slowly turned to Antonio. The Spaniard stood there too but not as shocked as everyone else, along with Lovi who was distracting Lili all along. Lovi watched the whole scene unfold but knew that it would be taken care by his older brother/ mom since he knew it was in his (Juan's) nature to calm things down.

The still shocked Vash looked at Antonio and got a knowing smile directed towards him and with that that was practically all he got from him. Vash shakily started moving towards the two stone figures (Gilbert and Francis) at the other side of the gym. It took what seemed like forever to get there and when he did he literally had to smack the Prussian hard at the back of his head. Gilbert snapped out of it (after the fifth smack) and yelped, rubbing his head he looked at Vash and then Francis. Francis was paler than a ghost and thought that he was going to die if he moved an inch. So Gilbert took it upon himself to help his friend out by lightly hitting him in the stomach.

Okay, not really lightly, but for Gilbert it was, for Francis that was entirely different. Francis moved into a ball position as he started gasping for breath his body trembling uncontrollably in the process. "Dude it wasn't even that hard man so not awesome," Gilbert said as he was almost completely in control of his stiff body. "For you mon ami it wasn't hard, for me that's a different matter all together non?" Francis said icily as he glared at Gilbert who only shrugged unfazed.

"Is Juan always this…" Vash didn't know what to say next, his mind was completely blank and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Strange you mean…" Gilbert finished his sentence with a smirk as he looked over at Juan who was still talking to Ivan. Vash thought for a bit and nodded without saying a word.

"Oui mon ami I know what you mean when you say that you are confused…" Francis said in understanding. "He may seem approachable but when you actually meet him you can't seem to…"he thought for the right word and smiled sympathetically to Vash, "grasp his real personality parce que he is always changing his attitude non?" he looked at Gilbert for confirmation.

"Yeah like in Homeroom before I left Juan, I went for a sneak attack and well…" he blushed as he massaged his throbbing head. Vash was amused by the reaction and pressed on, "well what… what happened?"

Gilbert looked at Vash then at Juan in the far side of the gym, "at first he didn't seem to be the strong types since he was… err… gentle," Francis saw Gilbert struggle with his speaking but when he saw the blush grow deeper he smirked and continued to silently observe his friend. "But when I pounced on him… I found out that he's really strong and… well it took me by surprise all right and that was not awesome because I'm supposed to be awesome and succeed!" Gilbert finished quickly feeling all flustered and uncomfortable with the unknown feelings coming back to him uninvited once again.

Fuck this is not awesome!

"And that's not the only incident… with his strange split personality…" Vash looked back at Francis as he looked over at Juan and shuddered. "When I first met him he was acting like a shy school girl… and after that he acted like a gentleman and after I…" Francis himself became confused as he started explaining his own experiences in his first encounter with Juan. "And the next thing you know I find myself terrified as I was looked by Ivan's gaze because of what I did… I just introduced myself non? No harm done…"

Gilbert started laughing when he heard that and patted his friend's back, "that's because he's new here idiot… I don't blame him if he acted the way he did you know… it's you we're taking about ja?" he chuckled when he saw Francis' glare at him. Francis ignored Gilbert and focused on Vash instead, "and then something unbelievable happened… I thought that I was going to die at that moment but then Juan once again changed his personality and…" he paused as he shivered a bit going back to that event in his mind.

"And what?" Vash said unsure what to feel at that very moment… but he couldn't deny the curiosity bubbling inside of him. Gilbert himself stopped and paid attention for once when he heard the story involve both Juan and Ivan.

Francis' mood changed completely from horror to admiration, "… you may not believe this mes amis but he stopped Ivan killing me… he himself didn't get hurt in the process… it was quite a sight, you should've been there…" Vash and Gilbert stood there for a minute thinking he was joking because they knew Ivan's reputation in and out of school. But as they looked at Francis' serious face (which is rare to see) they knew that it is true. A low whistle came from Gilbert, as he looked over at Juan, letting the information sink in little by little in all three minds the same question was said, "Who and what is he really?" They all looked at the mysterious asian as he continued talking to Ivan and his two sisters, that itself was surprising seeing as how they are very dangerous despite how they look on the outside.

Suddenly the tension broke as they heard Juan's laughter echo in the gym, then Vash saw something he wasn't sure he wanted to see. He squinted to confirm what he saw and he confirmed it. Through out his conversation with Gilbert and Francis, Juan must've eavesdropped, but he can he when he was so far away? As if reading his mind, Vash's doubt was blown away when he saw Juan smirk at the gossiping group, a smirk that said, "I know you're talking about me and yes, I heard _everything_…" and before Vash could tell the other two he saw Juan smile at him gently saying, "… but don't worry I'm not mad so don't feel afraid," Vash couldn't help but relax when he saw Juan's motherly side.

How manipulative…

_**BAM!**_

"Ve~! We're back and we brought three people with us~!" Feliciano stormed in with a smile one his face as he and Ludwig walked towards me. I waved goodbye to Ivan, Natalia, Natya, and headed towards the approaching group. "Hey~ guys what took you so long~!" I said as I was tackled/ hugged by Feliciano.

"Sorry we were late, it took awhile to convince them to play with us…" Ludwig said as he apologized for the both of them. I quirked an eyebrow up and smiled, "oh? And my I ask why?" to be honest Ludwig didn't look like the type to come back late so I couldn't help but ask. In response he motioned me to stand in front of the three people behind him.

One was a girl with long brown hair, she wore a green dressy uniform and had a… Is that a frying pan she's holding? "Juan this is Elizaveta, she's from Hungary…" I smiled as we shook hands, "Örülök, hogy találkoztunk Jelizaveta és köszönöm, hogy velünk (it's a pleasure to meet you Elizaveta and thank you for joining us)." She smirked at me in response as if she was already aware of what I can do. "Örülök, hogy találkoztunk is Juan, Ludwig és Feliciano mesélt beszél több nyelven ... Én vagyok ragadtatva (It's a pleasure to meet you too Juan, Ludwig and Feliciano told me about you speaking in many different languages... I'm impressed)." I blushed by the sudden comment at the end and smiled sheepishly (more like an idiot), "Ahaha~ köszönet (thanks)!"

Ahem!

I looked towards Ludwig and he showed me the other two members, but not when I saw Gilbert yell something at Elizaveta and as a result him ending up being hit by her frying pan with a loud, "BANG!" I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, but quickly I turned my attention to the other two.

"And this is Tino, he's from Finland…" ah! Someone from Finland? Oh~! Besides England I heard that Finland has some mythical creatures there as well. Then a thought hit me, does he have the sight like Arthur and… can he speak that language? I looked at him and suddenly I felt relaxed, he had a nice calming aura around him and he looked like a nice person by nature. Shaking hands with him I decided to test something out:

_(Speaking in Faye)_

"…_It's a pleasure to meet you Tino, can you understand me?"_ I said unsure if he could or not, if he couldn't then I was worried that he'd think I was some crazy psycho speaking gibberish like an idiot. And I wanted to be friends with him, he's a nice person and out of all of the people here I feel like I can relax and be normal.

At first Tino had a shocked face but then melted into a warm knowing smile, _"it is a pleasure to meet you too Juan, it's also nice to meet someone new with the sight and knows how to speak this language. I think you've already met Arthur right?"_ relief spreads through me and I couldn't help but smile back as I nodded. In return he smiled back and that was the end of our conversation.

I could really enjoy my time with this person without having to change my personality… or at least… that was what I thought at first until…

"And lastly, Juan this is Berwald he's from Sweden and is Tino's close friend," he said as he went over and pry off Feli, who was still on me. Compared to Tino, Berwald was super tall like Ivan, stiff like Ludwig; he had blond hair like Tino and eyes that…

Whoa… 

Eyes that looked so cold and scary that scared even me out of my pants! Does he always look like that? Or is it just me? Oh my god I'm so scared~! Even though I was scared, I sensed that he didn't have ill intensions towards me so I stared back and smiled. "Umm… it's uh… nice to meet you Berwald! Glad you and Tino could join us…" I said as I urged my hand to stop trembling as I reached out.

"I –it's uh… n -nice to m -meet…" if I could slap myself right then and there I would cause I sounded like an imitation of porky pig when I tried introducing myself. Damn it I sound like an idiot~!

I almost yelped in surprise when I felt a large firm hand grasp around mine and shook it, " 't 's n'ce to meet y'to Juan," I stood there like an idiot with an expression saying, "WHAT~?" To be honest, this has to be the first time where I couldn't understand what Berwald was saying AT ALL~! It wasn't my fault! He had a super heavy Swedish accent that made his English sound funny and…. And….

Wait he's Swedish?

I suddenly heard giggling and looked down to see Tino smiling at me knowingly, "don't worry if you don't understand what he's saying, it happens to a lot of people… but you get used to it." He told me reassuringly. I smiled but knew that duh everyone must have the same difficulty, but there's one thing I can use.

I looked back at Berwald, his piercing stare unwavering, and smiled apologetically, "Jag är ledsen att jag inte kunde förstå dig ... skulle det vara okej att från och med nu vi kunde tala så här (I'm sorry that I couldn't understand you... would it be okay that from now on we could talk like this)?" I was hoping that he would say yes, but what I didn't expect was for his stony gaze to lighten up a bit. And that was when I realized that if he didn't stare at anyone like that then he'd have a lot of friends despite his difficulty with the English language.

"Uh… err… på så sätt kunde jag förstår dig jag menar om du inte vill (that way I could understand you I mean if you don't want to)…" I started stuttering like a fool again damn it so much for regaining confidence…

When I thought I was going to die from embarrassment I heard a grunt from him and looked up… was that a smile? I couldn't really tell since it barely looked like a smirk in the first place.

"Jag skulle inte ha något emot, skulle min fru gilla det om jag kunde hitta någon som inte skulle ha några svårigheter att förstå mig ... han är den ende som kan (I wouldn't mind, my wife would like it if I could find someone who wouldn't have any trouble understanding me... he's the only one who can)." He said as he pointed at Tino who smiled at me knowing what he was talking about.

Once again I stood there in complete shock, "Tino is Berwald's wife? Wouldn't he be called husband?" I thought to myself as the news sunk in. "Then again that would be strange and just looking at Tino, he'd be the perfect person for the role as a wife…" I nodded at them in approval and said jokingly, "congratulations to the both of you, may your futures be bright…" I said at the end like a priest saying you may kiss the bride. All three of us laughed, well Berwald did sort of laugh… it was more of a loud chuckle.

At the end of our introductions, I looked up a Ludwig once more, "did you already tell them about how the game is played and… the rules?" I won't lie to you; I was a bit concerned when I thought of Tino playing in the game and the rough housing that's going to take place. Ludwig nodded and as if reading my mind, Tino tugged on my sleeve and smiled confidently, "don't worry Juan, I may look like this but I have an eagle's accuracy and swift movements to top it off… and Berwald… well you could imagine what Berwald can do…"

Oh yes I most certainly can. **Shudder… **ah such a lovely couple~!

"Hey Juan are we gonna play the game or what! The awesome me is getting tired of waiting!" yelled an impatient Gilbert.

I glanced at the clock and then at the door, we had about fifteen minutes left and Arthur was a no show… basically he was late and I couldn't do anything but agree and start the game without him. Damn it I hate leaving people out but I had no choice. I announced to everyone to gather around so I could count the number of people. There was:

Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Lovi, Feli, Ludwig, Vash, Lili, Ivan, Natya, Natalia, Elizaveta, Tino, Berwald, and lastly me… well it was enough people since they had a lot of power to back them up. But then again there was one problem… there were fifteen people~!

I thought for a moment contemplating what we were going to do but then glanced at the clock once again and sighed. "Alright we're going to start playing the game, and since we have fifteen people in total we'll have to have one group have an extra person…" I looked at all of them before continuing, "now you already know the two simple rules to the game, it will be harsh I'll tell you that, so before we begin…" I was suddenly interrupted by Gilbert's exasperated sigh and glared at him to shut up. "for those who cannot handle merciless beatings by a dodge ball step down now~!"

After five minutes of waiting Feliciano stepped down and came towards me, "Ve~! I don't want to die so what do I do when you guys are playing?" asked the anxious Italian. I smiled thoughtfully and patted his head, "you'll have the most important job, you'll wait outside for Arthur and the others to come can I trust you with the mission?" Feliciano smiled and saluted at me, "Ve~! Yes sir!" I couldn't help but giggle as I reached into my pockets to give him my whistle, "now listen well Feliciano, when they do arrive I want you to be very careful when you enter through those doors there all right?" I said as I pointed at the doors, he nodded, "I don't want you to get hurt so when you make it in safely use the whistle I gave you so that it could tell us to stop and then Arthur and the other people he'll bring can join us okay?" I finished with a motherly smile on my face. I didn't want him to get hurt at all, and as he skipped out of the gym I turned around and with Ludwig's help we made the teams.

Ludwig's team: **Team Red**

Ludwig

Vash

Lili

Hungary

Antonio

Natya

Lovi

My Team: **Team Blue**

Me

Gilbert

Francis

Ivan

Natalia

Tino

Berwald

It was easier this way since there were now fourteen people in total, which was easier and fair when it came to forming the groups. And since there were no boundaries in each team we went to the storage room and got out some jerseys. My team was Team Blue while Ludwig's team was Team Red.

We got ready in our positions and when the hand shifted towards a minute we dashed towards the balls as fast as our legs can allow. When Ludwig was about to reach for the ball Gilbert lunged at him tackling him to the floor and reached for the ball that is until Ludwig grabbed his brother's legs and trip him. Seeing that I ran towards Antonio and gave him a football style shove (that sent him a few feet away) grabbed the ball and threw it Ludwig's face. It did the ninety –degree angle thing and I laughed my ass off.

Ivan took two balls and launched one at Vash, which hit his stomach (making him go OOF!) and one at me for the fun of it.

_**SLAM!**_

I ended up on the ground and looked at him, then in return I smirked devilishly, "oho~! Ivan you are so DEAD~!" I did what I wanted to do for a very long time, I football tackled Ivan, which sent us to the ground, and ruffled his hair with the ball in my hand. Stepping back to see my work I laughed like there was no tomorrow, if I could describe it Ivan looked like a kitty with fur pointing out in odd angles/ directions. "Kol Kol Kol~! You'll pay dearly for that comrade _**dearly**_."

Natya also launched a ball towards her sister but missed miserably when it hit Ivan on the head before he body slammed me, "ah s –sorry brother I –I didn't mean t -!"

_**BAM!**_

Natalia ignored the scene and launched a ball at Elizaveta and in return Elizaveta and Lili launched there's at her causing her to collide with the mats and the wall.

_**CRASH! **_

"Girl power~!" they yelled as they did a high five, squealing in triumph.

Francis was doing what he always did, he gracefully dodged the dodge balls (especially ones that were aimed at his face) and ran towards Lovi, Lovi didn't like that and launched a ball towards… well you know~! The poor French man laid there curled up into a ball trembling in pain.

"Good job Lovi~!" I yelled joyously as I jumped up and down not aware of who was heading towards me.

Suddenly the next thing I know, Antonio tackled me but before we reached the ground I kicked a nearby fall to his face right at the nose. "Aha~! Take that Antonio dear~!" I said playfully bouncing a ball in my hands.

Antonio steadily got up and grabbed the ball, he smiled up at me with false innocence, "oh~ Juan, you HURT ME SO~!" the next thing I know I started running away from him while tripping, dodging, and hitting the balls that hurdle my way. "AHAHA~! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN ANTONIO~!" I yelled back playfully.

I looked over at my left and saw Tino and Berwald launch and dodge the balls; they were a great team just by looking at them! Berwald was the heavy muscle with endurance, while Tino was the gunner and the evasive type that expertly dodged each ball.

Gilbert found a ball that bounced at him from our side of the wall and launched it at Vash's face, "ha! I'm so awesome –OOF!" A ball out of nowhere hit him at his stomach making him temporarily unbalance. As he looked up he saw Lili of all people smiling at him before launching another ball at him. "Sorry Gilbert… you deserve it~!"

_**BAM! BONK! SMASH! CRASH! SHATTER~!**_

The whole scene was total chaos, which resembled a battlefield of what could be like World War Three. Perhaps even worse~!

"Oh snap!" I yelled as I barely dodge a speeding bullet… err… ball.

_**SLAM!**_

"Ah~!" I heard Tino cry out, I looked behind me and saw the most terrifying thing in my life.

An enraged Berwald.

I looked over at the sorry person who was going to die and saw poor Ludwig and Antonio. The last thing I could make out from Berwald's mouth, before he killed them with his throws, was some thing like, "I'll kill you all!" and something else concerning the consequences of hitting his beloved wife.

"Duck and Cover~!" I yelled as I hit the ground to avoid the assault.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! SMASH! BASH! BAM! CRASH! CRACK! SHATTER!**_

Yes, one of Berwald's balls smashed into the glass window of the doors that lead to the outside. __

By each and every throw Natya was the first to collide with the wall, then it was an unconscious Lovi, then another unconscious Antonio, and accidentally an unconscious Elizaveta. All the unconscious members lay there on the mats completely knocked out for the rest of the game, or so I hoped.

"Juan get your ass over here the awesome me needs back up! Now!" I looked over at the struggling Gilbert and ran towards him catching flying balls at the same time. By the time I made it to him I had four balls ready to be fired, giving him two we aimed at the duo at the other side. Vash and Lili.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" All four of us launched our balls, dodged, got hit a few times (sending us a few feet away), and threw again. __

The process went over and over again Gilbert was getting repeatedly hit in the face, while I was getting repeatedly hit directly at the stomach. With as much strength I could muster I dodged the ball with a side step and launched my ball to the side of Lili's head causing her to get knocked out and collide with the wall.

_**BANG!**_

She laid there next to a still unconscious Lovi.

"Lili! NOOOO~!" Yelled Vash, as he turned around for a quick second.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Gilbert smiling down at me like it was the last time, "I'll see you at the other side Juan~!" before I could say anything he ran towards Berwald who was in a crouching position and was launched into the air.

"And don't you ever forget the awesome me~~~!" I watched as he plunged down towards Vash, Vash threw his ball towards Gilbert's forehead and as the Prussian fell he launched his at Vash's head with a loud BANG! The last thing I saw was both of them lying there deeply unconscious.

Berwald, Ivan, Natalia, Francis, and I were still up and going; at first we thought we were winning until we saw Ludwig, Antonio, Elizaveta, Natya, and Lovi come back from the dead. Me and my team looked at each other, like it was the last time and stood side by side as if we were in a war and were positioned at the front lines. The other team stood there too clutching onto their dodge balls as we did the same.

We couldn't lie to each other, we were completely and utterly exhausted, sweat coated our skin making it shimmer, our hair was messy beyond belief, and what seemed so short the game was excruciatingly long. We panted heavily/ raggedly not giving a damn if it was loud, a game like this was supposed to have that type of an effect on your body. We stood there shakily getting into position and as if hearing the gun go off:

"**!"**

The sounds of the last soldier's battle cry for victory were heard as it echoed in and out of the gym along with the bone crushing sounds as the balls collided with our bodies.

10 (long) minutes later…

"Bollocks! Will you hurry the hell up Alfred? We're beyond late…" Arthur checked his watch and sighed rubbing his temples. "Because me, Matthew, and Kiku had to wait for you to score another goal we are now ten minutes late! And there's only five minutes left of class!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs to the idiotic American.

"Oh pssshaaaa~ it was only a measly ten minutes and plus it's only dodge ball what could happen," Alfred said as he waved his hand dismissively. Before Arthur could yet again yell at Alfred, Matthew cut in.

"Arthur's right Alfred, we had to wait for you for ten whole minutes and… that's kind of rude considering they were waiting for us eh?" Matthew semi yelled as he hugged tight onto his plushy polar bear.

"Aw~! Mattie not you too~!" whined Alfred as he crossed his arms and pouted, "it's just dodge ball guys it's not that important~"

"Not necessarily Alfred san, it all depends on who the players are ne?" said Kiku as he decided to speak up, "and remember what Arthur said about who was involved in the game, knowing them it's going to be an interesting game…"

As they passed the bleachers and the chattering teens a thought occurred to Arthur, "Ah! I almost forgot to tell you, **Juan** was the one who suggested we play **his version** of dodge ball…" the brit said as he scratched his head sheepishly, "I forgot to tell you guys that…"

In an instant Kiku's face paled immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh you mean Juan the new kid right? Yeah I… uh… Kiku? You okay their buddy?" Alfred noticed Kiku stop abruptly and went over to him followed by Matthew and Arthur.

"Kiku I said are you oka -" Kiku immediately silenced Alfred when the asian held up his finger to the american's lips, his finger trembling slightly.

"Juan… his version… of dodge ball? OH MY GOD!" Kiku yelled inside of his mind as he remembered his encounter with his competitive cousin Juan and his game of good old dodge ball.

_Hey hey kuya Kiku want to play with us in a good game of dodge ball? It'll be fun~!_

"Oh the horror~!" Kiku yelled once again in his mind as he remembered the pain that came with it.

As calmly as he could he looked up at the concerned Arthur, "umm… Arthur san? Do you mean to tell me that during these ten minutes… everyone that decided to play with Juan… are in there right now playing his version of dodge ball as we speak?" Kiku didn't notice but as he asked his voice grew darker all the way to the end.

Kiku urged himself to calm down but all his efforts were in vain when he heard the one response he dreaded the most.

"Umm… yes Kiku, is there something you should be telling us?" Arthur asked but didn't know that Kiku stopped listening when he said the word yes.

Yes… yes? Oh dear lord!

"Um… Kiku are you all righ –AH!" Matthew was about to ask if Kiku was alright because they saw him shaking but was cut off when they saw him dash towards the entrance to the gym.

Kiku heard in the distance Alfred yelling for him to wait and Arthur yelling at him what was wrong, but all of that was tuned out when he approached Feliciano and a cracked window.

"I'm too late…" Kiku whispered as the other three finally caught up with him.

Alfred panted heavily as he patted his asian friend on the back, "god… Kiku… what the… hell was… that?"

No response.

Arthur finally came in and tried calming his breathing, "Kiku… what in the… bloody hell… is wrong? Did… I say… something wrong?" the exhausted brit wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he straightened up and gained his composure.

Still there was no response.

"Uh guys? Look at the window and tell me what you see…" Matthew whispered as he pointed at the massive crack on the new window of the entrance doors.

"Holy shit! Look at the size of that thing! It's spread all across the other side~!" Alfred yelled in amazement as he lightly traced his fingers on the crack to see if it really was real.

"You idiotic git don't touch that, you'll cut yourself!" yelled Arthur as he swatted Alfred's hand away from the severely cracked window.

"Ve~! Arthur~! You finally made it~ Juan and the others are waiting for you guys~" yelled Feliciano as he hopped up and down.

Matthew looked at Feliciano questioningly, "uh… Feliciano? What are you doing here?" all three looked at Feliciano as he smiled and said, "Juan told me to wait outside for you guys and that when you guys come back… I could take -"

"The game is already over…" Kiku half whispered as he approached the door, he leaned forward a bit and heard nothing, not even footsteps at the other side.

"Ve?" Feliciano tilted his head in question, "what do you mean Kiku?"

At first Kiku didn't want to turn around and explain, instead he turned around to look at all of them and decided to show them instead.

"Come. I'll…uh… Feliciano will show you what I mean." Kiku moved away so that Feliciano could open the door, they all entered silently until they stood there shocked beyond belief at the scene in front of them.

It was as if a tornado came crashing in, next to them was a mat that looked like it was thrown to the wall, in fact all of the mats were scattered all over the place, some were even slightly ripped. Bodies lay limp all over the floor like the end result of the massive war in Lord of the Ring, except they were alive (sort of) and that they are students not soldiers. Dodge balls were scattered around the area left to stay still for god knows how long. And to top it all off, it was silent… dead silent.

"Bloody hell…" whispered Arthur, as he stood there speechless.

A low whistle came from Alfred as he looked at the scene before him, "guess I was wrong when I said that dodge ball wasn't interesting…" he said jokingly. Matthew lightly nudged at Alfred giving him a glare mouthing that this was serious. The Canadian didn't know what to make of the situation as well…

"Ve! Ludwig?" Feliciano yelled as he passed them and went over to the semi –unconscious german. Every one snapped out of it as well and started looking at the ones that laid on the floor, not knowing which one to help first.

**GROAN~!**

That familiar sound came ringing in through Kiku's ears, snapping his head up towards the sound, "Juan!" slowly but gradually Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew, saw a limp hand shakily wave at them before slamming back down to the ground.

"YOU BAKA! Juan didn't I tell you not to play this game without me supervising it?" Kiku yelled (not holding back) as he gently held the semi –limp bruised body of his little cousin. Juan winced and groaned again slowly opening his eyes, "k-kuya Kiku? Hey… what… took you? You missed… the…fun…. Mn…. What was I… going to say?" the Filipino said as he shook his head only to wince in pain.

"Damn… it feels… like I… got hit by a…. truck…" Juan chuckled to himself as he relaxed into those familiar secured arms belonging to his favorite cousin. "Don't worry Juan kuya Kiku is going to get you and everyone else here into the clinic okay?" said Kiku slightly panicked.

Alfred approached the beaten up Juan and leaned down, "this is your version of Dodge Ball? Damn…" he looked around before continuing, "you should've told me sooner Artie I would've joined this game in an instant~!"

Arthur bent down to Juan and sighed exasperatedly when he looked up at him, "Alfred there's a time and a place where you can act stupid all you want… but now is not the time all right?" Arthur looked back down at Juan and smirked, "you are one crazy bloody fool you know that Juan?"

Despite the pain Juan chuckled, "hey… urgh… what can I say… it's a gift…" Juan said jokingly as he slowly sat up. Kiku put his hands on Juan's shoulder firmly, "don't push yourself to much Juan okay?" before Juan could protest, Kiku bent down to his level and stared at him directly in the eyes, "okay?" Sighing in defeat he reluctantly nodded.

Matthew walked over to the unconscious Gilbert and Vash and yelled, "Alfred help me get these two up eh? You'll get Vash while I get Gilbert!" Alfred went over to Matthew and looked back at Kiku, "Yo Kiku! When you're done helping Juan over there, help us out with the others okay?"

Alfred and Matthew worked on getting the injured back on their feet while Arthur was tidying up the place. It was almost spotless that the teacher wouldn't even notice what took place, unless she looked at the cracked window.

Before Kiku left to help the others Juan spoke one last time before falling unconscious, "don't worry kuya Kiku, you know that I heal quickly, _you_ of all people should know that!" Kiku looked back at him catching a glimpse of the dark gleam in Juan's eyes

"All you need to do is help them out and for me… just give me some of those onigiri's I love so much okay~!" I finished with a lazy sleepy smile easing the gleam in my eyes back to its natural color.

And before I could hear Kiku say something darkness clouded my vision as I silently slipped away from reality and into the deep dark soothing abyss, and then into the parallel world of dreams.

End of chapter 5…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Party in the Kitchen! **

"_All you need to do is help them out and for me… just give me some of those onigiri's I love so much okay~!" I finished with a lazy sleepy smile easing the gleam in my eyes back to its natural color._

_And before I could hear Kiku say something darkness clouded my vision as I silently slipped away from reality and into the deep dark soothing abyss, and then into the parallel world of dreams_.

"Ouch! Not so hard kuya Kiku! It hurts~!" Juan cried out as he felt more pressure against his more serious wounds.

"I'm being as gentle as I can Juan just stop moving alright?" Kiku sighed as he wrapped cast around Juan's ribs, tightening it up so that it wouldn't move out of place.

"That was an awesome game you guys OUCH SHIT THAT HURTS~! FUCK~!" Gilbert cried out as Mattie applied the alcohol onto his bruises.

"Gilbert, it wouldn't hurt so much if you… WILL YOU STOP MOVING!" Matthew for the first time yelled out when Gilbert shifted. By the sudden out burst the Prussian immediately sat still, fidgeting on a little from time to time.

"Hahahaa~! URGH… Arthur that hurts mon ami~!" Francis groaned in pain as the throbbing pain increased at the side of his beautiful face.

"SHUT UP FROG! IF YOU MOVE I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS INSTEAD!" Arthur snapped as he applied more alcohol on the wound at the side of Francis' face.

"Ve~ Ludwig are you sure you're alright? Don't die~! I don't want you to die~!" Feliciano wailed as he started to cry.

"Feliciano I'm fine look," Ludwig gestured his Band-Aids around his wounds, "I'll be fine they're just bruises and I'm not going to die all right?"

"Oh okay~!" the Italian said as he sighed in relief.

"Will you stop moving you tomato bastard, ARGH! Don't hug me it hurts~!" Lovi was trying to address Antonio's wounds (because Juan asked him too) but ended up lightly punching the Spaniard in the face.

"Aw~! But I can't help it you… Ouch! Look so cute when you look like that~!" Antonio rubbed his cheek, which Lovi hit, and poked playfully at the annoyed Lovi in the cheeks. Lovi already had his wounds taken care of by his brother and was asked to take care of Antonio's wounds by Juan.

"Vash does it hurt anywhere else?" the bandaged up Lili asked her dear brother as he thought for a minute or two and smiled.

"No Lili, I'll be fine so don't worry…" Vash said as he patted his little sister's head lightly trying to avoid the wrappings around her head.

Vash looked over at Juan, who was finished up and was now addressing to Ivan's wounds, "Juan remind me to _**never **_play your version of dodge ball or just plain dodge ball with you ever again."

Juan chuckled and looked back at Vash warmly, "aw~! Don't say that Vash, hey at least it wasn't as bad as it was when me, Antonio, and Lovi played back at home… Now that was way more brutal than here." Vash's jaw dropped, "you can't be serious?"

Juan only smiled back and asked, "do you think I'm joking you could ask Antonio and Lovi if you don't believe me…" he motioned Vash to look at the other two and saw them nod at him. He and everyone else in the clinic were speechless.

"There you go~! You're all done Berwald good as new~!" Tino said as he put on the last band-aid onto Berwald's arm. Tino was in pretty good shape since he was out on the first round; he only had to wrap a band-aid around his stomach.

"Th'nk y'u m'wife" Berwald said as he pecked on Tino's forehead as a show of affection. Everyone around him started laughing as he looked like a blushing bride.

"Ivan, move you arm a little I can't wrap this around your stomach if you don't," Juan said as he tried shoving the Russian's arm away but to no success. Ivan, being tall and all got hit the most during the dodge ball match (coughwarcough) so he had a lot of bruises around his stomach, chest, and back.

Ivan didn't budge at all which got very annoying for me since I was so kindly asking him to move his arm but then again I kind of thought that perhaps he was in a lot of pain in that area. When he didn't say anything I decided to look up at him and into his eyes, they were hard but for some reason as I looked into them they softened a bit and I saw something else. It was at that moment that we had another of our private conversations through our eyes.

"_Ivan something wrong? Look I know it hurts and all but the pain will be gone and you'll be better in no time okay?"_ I said through my eyes showing concern, worry, and making sure that I did my job in assuring him that it's true.

The was no response and it made me very puzzled, I looked deeper into those violet eyes and saw something… something strange. Through those violet eyes, I felt as if my piercing stare was staring right… no right through me and I was not comfortable. But I pushed that aside and was suddenly startled by the change in his eyes.

"_It's not the pain Juan, you should know that I am much stronger than this and that these bruises are nothing more than paper cuts." _He said through his eyes as they slightly darkened. I pretty much didn't care about his glare and decided to face him head on, _"ho~! Really~? Then why is it that you won't move your arm at all when I so kindly asked you to move it for me?"_ I said as I smiled but with a dark aura emitting through every fiber of my being.

That's when I saw it, a flash of curiosity and frustration. There was no response from Ivan as he showed that he was deep in thought, then after a moment he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and smiled, _"you know Juan?"_

I looked back at him curiously, the darkness easing up a bit, _"…What?" _I said as my personality switched easily as my aura did, so much that it was as if the dark aura and threatening smile was never there to begin with.

His eyebrows frowned in frustration as his eyes shown irritation, _"you are very strange, Juan, very strange in deed…" _he said as he smiled.

I was taken aback for a minute confused at first but then smiled warmly in understanding, _"it would've been stranger if I was called the most normal person in school right?" _I said jokingly, I don't blame him other people around me get confused about my random personality flip. But this action is intentional, I don't want them to see or know completely about the real me after all, it's quite embarrassing and I'm determined to change in my ways in this school. 

"_Yes, it would be da? Every time I grasp your emotions, you out of nowhere change to the point that it frustrates me…" _he showed agitation and tiredness in his eyes and continued, _"and when you're scared at one point, like with my half sister, you suddenly change into something else and become friends with her…" _

I smiled at the memory of that and looked back at him, _"sometimes one has to change oneself in order to succeed in different situations…" _I said as my eyes dimmed by a lot by the unwanted memories of my past, not aware that Ivan saw the action and watched, taking it as an opportunity to absorb as much information as possible.

"_You must've learned that by experience da?" _he said as he suddenly saw the dimness grow darker.

Flashback…

_I slumped against the wall my back pressed against it as blood trickled down my skin and onto the pavement. I sat there alone in an alleyway, feeling that I was betrayed, used, and undeniably weak. Drunk from the consumption of alcohol, my vision is blurry, and so is the pain in my body, but even so the tears of finding out the truth dripped down my cheeks and onto my all ready dirtied clothes. _

"_Why?" Is what I repeatedly keep asking myself as the tears increase when no response was heard. I slumped my head forward my bangs covering my eyes a sob escapes my lips and slowly I start to sob uncontrollably as I become overwhelmed with mixed emotions all focusing on mainly betrayal of the one which I once trusted the most. _

"_I'll never again trust anybody ever…" I whispered to myself, as I finally calmed down, "never again" I breathed tiredly as I passed out on the spot. _

End of Flashback…

At the memory of it I chuckled darkly to myself, _"you could say that, nobody is perfect Ivan, everybody has skeleton's in there closet you know…" _my eyes showed anger as it finally dimmed so much that it was almost completely pitch black. But despite that, Ivan caught a glimpse of sorrow as it lingered for a few seconds and quickly disappeared.

I couldn't help but show this side of me since the person in front of me didn't flinch away from me at all. Heck, Ivan was one of the very few that ever stood there ground when they faced me as I look like this. And in the beginning I knew that he was trying to see the real me, so I let him… a little. But just as I lingered in my state I slipped up and to keep him off track I reverted back into my motherly smile once again.

"So Ivan are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way hm~?" I whispered warmly at him and at the same time daring him. And as expected he too snapped out of it and smiled, "oh no comrade I don't want a steel pole shoved up my ass so all right…" he said humorously sarcastic as he chuckled and lifted his arm. It revealed a lot of muscle as it was well sculpted, and showed spectacularly around his… Fuck!

I found myself feeling heat gather on my checks and immediately forced it away, "why thank you so much Ivan~ Я оцениваю это, что Вы решили сотрудничать со мной (I appreciate it that you decided to cooperate with me)~!" I said in my usual sing –song voice smiling like a mother who is proud that her son has decided to do the right thing instead. Ivan smiled a bit, though his scarf hid most of it, and remained silent as I gently but firmly wrapped the bandage around his bruises carefully.

"THERE~!" I said as I gently patted his shoulder satisfied with his handy work, "now was that so hard~!" Ivan only chuckled as he put back on his shirt and took care of his sisters' bruises. "Спасибо (thank you)..." Ivan said as he slightly turned his head towards me, at first I thought that was it and I was happy that he thanked until he finished that is.

"Мама (Mommy) ~!" he said as he mischievously smirked at me and chuckled darkly as he turned away focusing on his sisters. Fully aware that my jaw hit the ground in shock, those words hit me like an arrow and made me very… I don't know MAD maybe!

Before I could pounce on Ivan and give him a piece of my mind I heard a low whistle coming from both Alfred, who was leaning on the side of the door, and Gilbert. "I'll never get used to that… ever." I tilted my head in confusion, "what? What do you mean?" I really didn't know what they meant at that time and apparently because of it, they busted out laughing as the others just shook their heads and sighed. I blushed furiously as I suddenly felt embarrassed for some reason but I couldn't figure out why, but since they just laughed at me like that… I guess that was the reason?

Arthur coughed to get my attention and he did, "I wasn't able to ask you because you were out cold at the time, but what in THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU GIT!" I sat there completely shocked at his sudden outburst in the end, and couldn't process his question correctly. In short I just sat there with a stupid expression on my face saying, "Wha~?"

The brit just sighed and tried calming down, after five minutes he spoke slowly, "what I mean is the dodge ball game… what were you thinking?" he said as I heard strain in his voice. What happened when I was knocked out?

I sat up, wincing by the sudden jolt of pain, "well… I did tell everyone that my version of dodge ball was going to be hard core and all…" I said as I rubbed my side that started aching, Arthur was about to interrupt me but before I shot him a dark glare. There was one thing I hated when it was my turn to speak, that is to be interrupted when I wasn't finished. Arthur immediately snapped his mouth shut and was surprised by the sudden change in attitude. "And you could even ask the group, before we played I asked them that if they do not want to get severely hurt they have to step down and not participate in it… basically…" I shrugged as I continued, "I warned them of what's to come."

As I nodded to Arthur signaling that I was finished he looked around and everyone nodded in agreement. He turned back to me and I smiled up at him as I tried to readjust my sitting position, it was getting uncomfortable. Kiku saw my distress and came over to me worried, "Juan are you okay? Are you feeling any pain anywhere?" as I finally shifted, successfully finding a comfortable position I shook my head and smile in reassurance, "no kuya Kiku I'm fine don't worry~!" I sighed in relief as the pain started to vanish significantly.

Kiku looked into my eyes and sighed in defeat, "alright but if you're hurting anywhere…" I cut him off, "then I'll be sure to tell you I know kuya I know…" But knowing Kiku as silently stubborn than a mule, he sat beside me on my right just to be sure.

"So, Juan who won?" Alfred said as he stepped into the conversation smiling curiously at me. "Yeah Juan! I gotta know if our awesome team won or not!" it took me awhile to remember since I was hit in the face/ head a few times… And because of that I zoomed out not aware of the people starting to argue whether or not their team won.

"Ah~! now I remember~!" I said as aloud making everyone snap their attention back to me, "VE~! Well who Juan?" Feli said as he jumped up and down excitedly.

I made a dramatic pause imagining a drum roll in the background and smiled

"**IT WAS A DRAW"**

It took about ten seconds for the sentence to process and one –point –five seconds to respond.

"~!" They all screamed at the top of there lungs in unison. It sounded like a malfunctioning choir with dry throats and attempted to hit the high notes, and failing miserably. I busted out laughing at the comparison and held myself together feeling if I didn't I'd explode from the increasing level of laughter coming out of me. And with so much joy in their reactions I wasn't aware…

I was laughing in pure joy, it was not fake, it was real.

It had been so long since I have laughed this hard without anything to hold me back from such a pleasant feeling even if it were only for a few mere seconds, that feeling from a long time ago felt bliss, carefree, and just relaxing. I was able to relive it again.

I flopped onto the bed as I finally managed to stop, as I slowly propped myself back up to my sitting position I saw everyone smiling at me. And with that I blushed in embarrassment. "Uh… err…s –sorry didn't mean to laugh like that…" I stuttered as I tried to apologize, to them this was a new side of me that they've never seen when they first met me and for them they relaxed.

Alfred patted my back reassuringly and smiled his hero smile, "nah~! We're just like this because we've never seen this side of you, and don't get the wrong idea, we're just happy to see you like this…" I was in all honesty utterly surprised by the change in Alfred, the first time I met him during I think history? I thought that the words Awesome and Dude were the only non –curse words he had in his own vocabulary, looks like I was mistaken. I looked back and sighed in relief as everyone was waiting for me to continue with the explanation of why the game was a draw.

Reverting back to my other self I smiled and continued on with the explanation, "well if memory serves me right, and it always has and always will, I remember Ivan struggling to remain standing and…" I looked over at the small group and pointed, "Ludwig also trying his best to remain standing." Everyone looked from me to them, they thought back and nodded, "then after one hit in the face, thrown by the both of them they both collapsed onto the ground and practically passed out…" I shrugged as the memory ended there. "So yeah, it was a draw."

And after a few moments of bickering amongst themselves we came down to one conclusion which was announced by Gilbert, "fine since that game ended up in a draw and that you guys were late…" he pointed accusingly at Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, and Kiku, "we'll have a rematch at the end of the year, just us guys and this time…" he looked at me and smirked remembering of what I said about the games I had back at home, "there will be NO holding back!" I smiled up at him challengingly and nodded.

Then suddenly a sudden, off the topic, thought came to me I looked back at Arthur and his little group and asked, "uhm… Arthur?" at the mention of his name he looked at me before I continued, "why were you guys late anyways… we had to start the game without you, you know…" in an instant Arthur, Kiku, and Matthew glared accusingly at Alfred and I immediately caught on.

"It was this git's fault! I told him earlier but no~ he said he wanted to get one more goal before we left…" Arthur said as he pointed at Alfred while glaring daggers at him at the same time.

"Sorry Juan but we thought at first that it wouldn't take long but then it didn't go as we had hoped…" Kuya Kiku said earnestly as he too stared at the poor American.

"Yes, and because of that he got hungry at some point which made us even more delayed but… we still managed to come and rescue you guys," Matthew said as he sigh tiredly at his older brother's never ending supply of stupidity.

I looked over at Alfred who was fidgeting uncomfortably as I quadruple glared at him and smiled a bone chilling smile, "really Alfred so much for my first impressions of you…" then I thought back and remembered something important, "but then again if you weren't that interested in dodge ball, thinking that it was boring and all…" I enjoyed the scene as hit the nail of the situation on Alfred. "You could've just said NO instead~"

I heard some people snickering as I scolded Alfred like a mother scolding her child for being immature and not being honest to oneself. Alfred flushed in embarrassment, "but I'm a hero and hero's don't deny invitations from their friends." I sighed and smiled motherly at him as he protested, "and you think that a hero accepts the offer but makes his friends wait for him at such a ridiculous amount of time because he wanted to do things he wanted to do **first** and then come back thinking that it was okay and dandy~?" He stood there completely frozen in place, as he was unable to say anything back, I heard Gilbert cackle in the background as he saw the scene before him.

Despite the embarrassment, I decided to end my harsh scolding and walked (or more like wobble) to the American resting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Alfred if you're a hero then you should first consider what you're friends feel first…" I smiled somewhat darkly, "I'm surprised that kuya Kiku didn't kick your ass for being an ass… or the fact that your friends didn't scold you themselves and that I had to." I heard Kiku get up and blushed by the mention of his name along with the involvement of it with the sentence.

Before Alfred could respond though I cut him off as I smiled up at him, "but after all that you still came to our rescue from a near death situation at the end… making it at the nick of time right?" he blushed not knowing what to say after the random change in personality. I let my hand fall and rest at my side, "but I **know** you didn't do it unintentionally, though I wouldn't blame you if what Gilbert said about dodge ball not being fun anymore was true then I think you must've thought the same thing too right?" Alfred only nodded, "then it's not entirely your fault then…"

The bell rang as a sign that third period was over, and I was a step away from leaving the clinic, "so don't worry I'm not that mad at you anymore, just don't do that again alright?" I said as I turned back at him and smiled innocently. All Alfred could do was blush and nod, which made everyone that know Alfred as an outspoken, obnoxious idiot look at him surprised and completely shocked. At this point my small goal, of making them (hopefully) forget the scene of me laughing, was accomplished as I left the scene and towards the cafeteria looking for food to feed my already starving stomach.

Back to the clinic…

"Dang Alfred, you got your ass whooped!" Gilbert said as he started to laugh uncontrollably. Ludwig on the other hand scolded his older brother saying that it was rude to say that, even though it was true.

"Ve~! Don't worry Alfred, Juan's like that with most of us…" Feliciano said as he came towards the very confused American. "That's right mon ami, he switches personalities so fast and so randomly that you can't exactly grasp who he really is…" Francis said as he walked up to Arthur, "don't you think so Arthur?"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about frog?" Arthur snapped back irritably.

"I'm simply talking about the time where he glared at you when you interrupted him… it caught you off guard non? Thinking by just the first impression, you can see who he is when that is only the beginning non?" Francis said in wonder as he rubbed his rugged chin in thought.

"It was my fault that I interrupted him, he must've know that I was very irritated and didn't want me to speak to him until I've calmed down…" Arthur blushed embarrassingly knowing that he did loose his temper right there and that he had an issue with controlling it.

"Alfred are you okay?" asked a concerned Matthew as he poked at Alfred a few times to see if he was still in his shocked state. Alfred didn't even laugh it off, he couldn't even if he tried to it would sound stupid and would just embarrass himself. So, he ignored his twin and walked up to the amused looking Ivan who was not hiding the fact that he was staring at Alfred the whole time.

"Yes Alfred?" Ivan asked as he feigned innocence, he knew what was coming the moment the three finished and the look that slowly crept on Juan's face.

"What the hell was that just now Ivan explain yourself! What did you do to him?" Alfred ignored the act and demanded the Russian ignoring the fierce glares coming from his little sister.

"Me? What I'm doing to him? Oh~ my Alfred if only you knew~" Ivan chuckled darkly as he shook his head from side to side, "I didn't do anything to Juan, the first time I met him, which was this morning, I knew that he was… different than most." And because of that, Ivan thought to himself, I was able to be his friend and his comrade.

Alfred wasn't convinced at all and continued, "then what the hell was that just now?" he demanded next. He felt frustrated, at first he thought Juan was a creepy kid since he hung out with Ivan and all, but then he thought of him as a dare devil because of that extreme game of dodge ball, and then that conversation screwed him up. He didn't know what to say when all Juan did was just change personalities randomly where in the beginning he felt like there was going to be a fight, then the next thing he felt he was a child being scolded, and then the next thing he goes back to death's door step, and finally in the end he's forgiven? WHAT THE HELL?

"Alfred you know I wouldn't say this unless I was either dead or if I was serious but cut him some slack he's one of us." Gilbert said as Alfred felt him place a hand on his shoulder demanding that he calm down. Alfred turned to him shocked and gestured towards Ivan and then to himself, "him… one of us?"

Gilbert got what he was trying to say and laughed, "when I mean by 'one of us' I mean that he's also in the same situation as us, he doesn't know who Juan is because of what Francis calls it personality flips…" Alfred sighed in relief, "oh god, I thought you meant like you know…" both laughed lightly at the inside joke.

"… You know it's rude to speak about someone especially when that someone can hear you let alone is sitting behind you Alfred," Ivan said as he let out his creepy smile and laughed lightly, now that Juan was out of the picture he couldn't control his behavior as much as he wanted to. But then again right now it was for good reason.

Alfred was cut off before he could retort back, "Juan at first, looked like a shrimp but… when I said some remarks about dear brother being mine and only mine he became something different, and even for me he was quite scary." Natalia said as she sat beside her brother. Ivan didn't know anything about this and was shocked, and as the information sank in he was suddenly weary of the obsession between Natalia and Juan.

"But when he was in that state and said that brother was his first friend he ever made here, and that he was not going to let some death threat scare him away, I realize that he is far from being a weak person… he's very strong," at that Natalia finished and smiled in acceptance as she was brought back into that encounter with him. Ivan on the other blushed furiously like there was no tomorrow, never in his life had he ever had someone react like that and was determined to stay with him in a good way. And not just that, he didn't have to ask or force him to be his friend, it just naturally happened. All these unidentifiable emotions swirled around him, but one thing he was sure of.

He was happy very happy.

It wasn't the type of happiness that he usually felt after beating someone up or finally carrying out his plans to destroy something (or someone). It was very unfamiliar to him; it was… pure.

He tugged his scarf upwards to hide his face quickly before anyone noticed and resumed paying attention to the conversation in front of him and at the same time enjoying the feelings he now has.

"Psh yeah he's strong all right, the awesome me would know that better than anyone!" Gilbert said as he smiled in nostalgia. Everyone nodded in unison as they all heard about the ridiculous rumor that was spreading all over school.

"Wait so it's true?" Matthew said as he stared at everyone as they nodded.

"Juan de la Cruz may not look like it but he packs a hidden potential we don't know about… it makes him mysterious that way…" Francis said as he thought of how much they've encountered so far at such little time. Then he remembered something slowly he looked at the three that know him best, all three were together keeping quiet.

"Mes amis~ could you perhaps shed some light to~"

"NO." Kiku said as he immediately cut Francis off, which was very out of character for him making everyone in the room (except Antonio and Lovi) stare at him questioningly. He in return maintained his ground not willing to say anything about Juan unless he gave permission to him, and it was only common sense that it is rude to speak about someone close to you to others behind their back.

"May I ask why?" Francis said as he urged Kiku to speak.

"Francis just drop this topic now okay mi amigo… it's not right," Antonio said as he told Francis as gently as possible to mind his own business. He didn't want to say anything about it either because Juan would eventually tell them when they gain his trust.

"Just shut the fuck up! You have no right to know anything about kuya Juan alright so just fucking drop it you French bastard… and all of you too!" Lovi said bluntly as he stared threateningly at all those in the room.

"Mein Gott what's up your asses huh? We just wanted to know all right? If it's personal then we'll stop right guys," it honestly took a minute or so for everyone to nod in agreement, "awesome~!" he smiled in satisfaction and turned to Alfred, "so you see Juan shouldn't be judged by just appearance alone it takes time to really get to know him take it as an awesome advice from me the awesome person in this planet!" he declared as he patted Alfred on the shoulder. "So don't worry about it~! As long as you stay on his good side and not provoke him you're good."

Suddenly to make the topic change completely everyone heard a cheery voice erupt out of nowhere, "Ve~! Ludwig I'm hungry for some pasta~! Let's go and find Juan so we could all eat together!" Feliciano said as he dragged Ludwig and the silent Kiku out of the clinic, and soon everyone left as well.

"So~! Antonio mon ami pourquoi won't you tell me and Gilbert anything about your dear Juan hm~?" Francis said as he was dripping with curiosity, "we're buddies aren't we~? He said as he slung his arm over Antonio's shoulders in a friendly manner, and to be honest he really wanted to know about the young man, just being with him and you can't help but want to know him. And by the way he acts, it makes him mysterious thus making Francis dying to know about him and his little secrets.

Antonio sighed as he failed to be oblivious to Francis but after the fifteenth attempt he had to say something or the French man wouldn't stop. "Francis didn't we make it clear that we weren't going to talk about it all unless…" he was interrupted by Francis' dismissive hand, "oui oui I know… it's just… I have to know~!" the french man said as he could barely contain his bubbling excitement.

"Well you know Francis if Antonio's serious about this it's not awesome if you keep on pressing forward, even the awesome me knows not to press on to far… it'll only end up in regretting something…" Gilbert said as they finally entered the noisy cafeteria, "and plus it isn't cool at all when it's something personal anyway so just drop it…" the Prussian said, but he too couldn't help but wanting to know more about the you freshman, he was different from the rest, he was not scared of Ivan, he could beat the crap out of you if necessary, he can become motherly affectionate, and lastly act so gentle that it seems he wouldn't hurt a fly. A very complex character indeed.

"Mi amigos I can't find… Juan anywhere do you see him?" Antonio said as he was looking over the crowd trying to find Juan's head in the sea of students. The other two searched as well but couldn't turn up with anything either and that's when Lovi came running in.

"Antonio do you know where kuya is me, Feli, the potato bastard, Kiku, and everyone else can't seem to find him anywhere!" Lovi said as he grip at Antonio collar and yanked him down in eye level, worry in both of their faces. Soon everyone from came and gathered, "well it is a pretty big cafeteria, maybe he's in one of the lines or something," Alfred said as he chewed on his hand burger.

"Ve~! Or maybe he's lost?" Feli said as he looked around nervously. "I have to agree with Feliciano on that, Yao told me that Juan has a horrible sense of direction and could get hopelessly lost in an instant…" Ivan said as he giggled, "so he asked me to stay with Juan and show him around the school just in case." Arthur sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Then that means that he could be anywhere right? Bullocks!" he finished as he rubbed his aching temples. And to think that he has to go to the meeting in just a few minutes~!

"Umm… Arthur –san that's not really the case you see…" Kiku said as everyone turned to pay attention to him, "when it comes the hallways he's been through once, it's completely recorded by heart and since he's probably hungry…" the asian didn't even need to finish when Feli hopped up and down excitedly, "then that means he's at the Culinary Classroom! Ve! Ludwig let's go go go~!" Feli said as he ushered everyone to follow him. And to everyone's surprise when they just barely entered hallway they were blasted away by a strong aroma so delightful that drool started to drip down their mouths.

"Yup Juan was there alright and he's cooking something awesome!" they all thought when they were only a few feet away. As they did not only did they smell the delicious aroma, they heard music, techno music to be exact. It's beat made Antonio tap his foot along with it as he knew what was happening behind the door.

Gilbert was the fist one to open the door announcing that they were there, "Hey Juan~! What-" his voice immediately died down along with everyone else when the techno music boomed threw them. The volume was immense! It sounded as if they were in a night club/ party held in the middle of the night! Everyone cringed from the sudden burst of loud music, except for Antonio and Lovi since they already covered their ears in advance.

But all of that loud music was nothing compared to what they saw Juan doing, thinking he was someone who didn't like to show others who he really was, they saw a major part of him. Something untamed, wild, and free, as he was creatively moving with the music as he cooked the food professionally. It even made Francis smirk, wanting to dance with him along with the heavy rhythmic beat.

They all saw Juan dancing, _erotically_.

They were stunned as they watched him sway his hips seductively, which made all of them blush. His body moved with the beat and as it intensified so did he, he was in perfect sync with the music so much that he was practically lost in it completely unaware of the fact that his friends are standing at the door, jaw dropped to the floor, undeniably mesmerized, and just utterly dumbfounded. They were watching his every move as he professionally flips his food into the air and land in the pain perfectly with a satisfying sizzle in the end.

This was a side of the new boy they had no idea of except for some people who just waltzed in and headed towards the oblivious young dancer. The rest of the group entered into the room not sure what to do at the moment. Where was the teacher in all of this? Arthur thought to himself, he in all honesty could not determine if Juan was this or that, if he tried he just got a headache in the end.

Antonio was the first one to get behind Juan but was quickly intercepted by Gilbert who glommed the young man from behind.

"HEY JUAN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DANCE LIKE THIS!" Gilbert yelled to the young boy over the noisy music. Juan stood there frozen as the situation slowly processed into his mind completely; he turned around to see Gilbert there and almost fainted on the spot.

"G –Gilbert? What're you doing…" Gilbert smiled and moved away so that Juan could look who else was watching him, his mouth dropped to the fiery pits of hell as he saw everyone looking at him somewhat blushing. And sadly he knew why! Fuck! Juan turned his back to them slowly as he picked up the remote to the hidden stereo system he borrowed (stole) from the music room and stopped the music before it reached the heavy climax.

Silence flooded the room before he heard Gilbert bust out laughing as he patted the embarrassed Juan on the back, "DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME~! Do you do this when you're alone?" Gilbert said, "If so then you gotta come with us sometime at a night club~!" Juan looked at everyone in the room completely flustered; he looked like a frustrated hamster that had his fur blown dry making it adorably fluffy!

"Get your hands off of my kuya you albino bastard!" Lovi said as he sensed Juan's distress and pried Gilbert off of him. "Hey tomato bastard! Get him…" Lovi said as he pointed at the pouting Prussian, "away from kuya Juan right now or else!" Antonio simply giggled was he dragged the complaining Gilbert to the other group. Honestly if Ludwig ever had a tough time scolding his brother, now would be the time. He along with the others were to distracted by what just took place minutes ago, and so they just watched Antonio go back and comfort the now huddle position Juan who was bright as the sun.

"Well this makes me even more curious about you Juan~!" Francis said, "I speak for everyone here that you dance… quite seductively non?" the French man said as he giggled to himself when he glanced at everyone, seeing there bright red faces when he formed that sentence. He along with Gilbert walked up to the embarrassed Juan and crouched down, "and I speak in all honesty… you'd make a great dancing partner~!" he said with a seductive wink.

At that moment if Juan could just rip his hair out of his head he would but decided against it, "Hey Antonio you didn't tell me that he could dance like that!" Gilbert said as he nudged at the Spaniard who was next to Juan rubbing circles behind him comfortingly. "That's because mi amigo I didn't want to tell you about it," Antonio said with a smile that showed a bit of frustration beneath it, Gilbert smiled understandingly, with looks that could attract, eyes that could lure, along with an attitude of not being taken so easily, and moves that could seduce you just be looking at him sway with the music. It was a magnet that could attract anyone! And Antonio doesn't want that so he probably avoided that topic as much as possible.

"You… you bloody frog get away from him don't you see he needs space?" Arthur said as he snapped out of his mesmerized state, he briskly walked towards Francis grabbed his ear and forced him away. He looked at Juan who look at him, and blushed even harder when the memory of it all rushed back to him. Arthur cursed at himself mentally and saw Francis smile at him knowingly; he ended up punching the French man square in the face.

"Um… Bruder! You too step away from him now!" Ludwig said as he grabbed Gilbert from him and dragged him to where Francis was. He looked at Juan and said reassuringly, "don't worry we don't think of you differently…" he said as he quickly turned away trying (and failed) to hide his small blush. Oh like that would help! Juan thought miserably to himself but was a little happy that the german tried to assure him that everything is okay.

"Aw~ little west is-"

"S –Shut up!" Ludwig quickly said and earned himself a laugh directed towards him by his older brother.

"Ve~ Juan I didn't know you liked that type of music," Feliciano finally said as he crouched down beside Juan, "it sounded pretty cool~ what song is it?" before the flustered Asian could answer he was cut off by Lovi who was cooking Juan's food. "It's Celebrate the summer, trance remixed version of it…" he said as he turned off the stove and laid the food on a clean plate. Juan couldn't take it anymore and took a deep breath as he stood up, grabbed a stool, and sat on it saying thanks to Lovi as he took his first bite. Oh god it was delicious~! Juan melted into the taste as he slumped over closing his eyes and smiled, "ish sho good~!" he said as he looked back up, eyes sparkling in delight and hugged his little Italian, "I taught you so well~!" Juan said almost tearful as he remembered those good old days. It was heaven on a plate~!

"Aw~! Don't I get a hug to~?" Antonio said playfully as he pouted, without hesitation Juan lunged at him and hugged at him tightly, "gracias queridos (thank you dear)~" he whispered. He really was thankful, even though he was an oblivious idiota most of the time; he was still able to comfort him when he needed it. "De nada querido (you're welcome darling)," he replied softly, it was a family moment to themselves and no one in the group dared to interfere. Juan sighed contently as he resumed to eating his food, "so are you guys hungry we have like what," he turned to look at the clock, "practically a little (a lot) over an hour to hang out here and cook our food so…"

"Ooh! I want to make some hamburgers~!" Alfred said as he ran towards the refrigerator hopping there were the things he needed, "aw~! There isn't any…" Alfred stopped as he saw Juan smile up at him and hold the bag of holiness, "here you go Al a large bag of big macs from McDonalds," he said as he tossed it at the American who did a fist pump into the air and hugged Juan tightly repeating thank you over and over. He sat across from Juan and munched on his ten hamburgers, Arthur came around and asked curiously, "how in the world did you manage to get to McDonalds, which is five blocks from here by the way, order a staggering ten hamburgers, make it back, and then come here and cook," he asked carefully leaving out the dancing part. Juan only giggled as he took another bite and smiled, "it's a secret~!"

Juan looked over at Ludwig, Feliciano, and Gilbert as they approached the counter he was eating on, "hey you guys want to make something to?" he said smirking, "like un lotto di ~ grande pasta appetitosa (a big batch of yummy pasta)?" Feliciano immediately ran towards him smiling brightly, "Ve~ really I thought…" he was silenced by a pack of pure home made Italian pasta ready to cook, made by Juan. "Don't worry here you go!" he handed it to the excited Italian as he looked at the pasta at amazement, it was high quality, "Ve~! This is amazing Juan~! How?" he looked up as he heard Juan chuckle.

"These hands may not look it but sono delicata come una piuma quando si tratta di cose di cucina che hanno bisogno di un'attenzione particolare (they're as delicate as a feather when it comes to cooking things that need special attention)~!" Juan said as he motioned his hands while wiggling his fingers. Feli nodded in understanding but saw Juan point at his brother, "and I also learn from the best!" Lovi smiled slightly in pride remembering the times when he was teaching Juan how to make real pasta instead of buying ones at the food market. Feli laughed in delight as he walked into the kitchen and got ready to make pasta, "Ve~ do you have some sauce too~?" the Italian said as he stopped and looked back. "Of course Feli!" Juan took a big jar of homemade pasta sauce and gave it to the grateful Italian, "vi ringrazio tanto (thank you so much)!" Juan nodded and finished his plate thinking that he should join Feli but instead of pasta, he'd make pancit and let him try.

"Hey Ludwig! Gilbert! What're you guys gonna make maybe I can help!" Juan said as the two brothers came in and took out some more pans and pots. The Filipino put his plate in the sink and washed his equipment so that there was more room, deciding that they would use only one section of the kitchen instead of every single one, so that they wouldn't have to clean the whole place up afterwards.

"Are you sure Juan?" Ludwig said uncertain, he never did this before, he'd usually just tolerate the food in the cafeteria but this year… it's completely different!

"Ja (yes)! Don't worry Ludwig~ the teacher said that as long as we clean up we could use the kitchens here as much as we want~!" Juan said patting the german on the shoulder comfortingly, and it worked. "So you guys are going to cook together?" they both nodded, "I already checked the frig before you guys arrived and so…" he took out two large paper bags out of nowhere, "there wasn't any of things I'm thinking that you might need so here." Juan said as he shoved the large heavy bags at the brothers. Having a german back at home is useful when it comes to picking ingredients for two Germans who're gonna cook their food.

Gilbert peeked into his large paper bag and whooped aloud, "This is awesome! Yo west we could make a lot of things with these~!" he said excitedly. Ludwig smiled for a quick second and glanced at his bag, he was right this was enough for about three to four large meals, "how did you get all this Juan?" he said curiously. Juan only smiled, "like I said to Arthur… it's a secret~!" before any of them could press further he pushed them from behind into the kitchen they went.

He suddenly felt a presence next to him and turned to see it was Ivan, the rest of his anxiety vanished. "So are you gonna cook too?" he said, "I have stuff for you too if you do…" Ivan looked down at him and smiled truthfully, "da I do, come assist me comrade," Juan smiled back but turned to the others, they were already either assisting the others or waiting for him to see if he has what they needed, "here…" he said as he went over and came back with a bag of ingredients, "start without me and I promise I'll come back to assist you okay?" Ivan pouted but nodded making his way toward the kitchen.

"So Francis, what're you gonna be making today?" Juan said as he approached him with a smile and a large bag in his hand, "I want to enjoy what surprise you have in store so never mind don't tell me!" he said as he gave it to the French man. "Ah~ oui merci mon ami merci~!" Francis said after he looked into the bag and smiled approvingly, "I'm quite happy to see a change this year…" he looked at everyone enjoy themselves as they cook there favorite traditional dishes, the aroma in the air was enticing and deliciously delightful. "To be honest, this has never happened before… so thank you," Francis said sincerely pure from perverted intentions and full of sincere gratitude. That made Juan madly blush, he has never seen this side of Francis and had to seriously say to him, "si vous n'avez pas agi comme un tel pervers Francis et agissez comme cela plutôt vous auriez sans doute un rapport réel avec quelqu'un qui vous respecte pour que vous êtes à l'intérieur au lieu que vous montrez à d'autres vous savez (if you didn't act like such a pervert Francis, and act like this instead you'd probably have a real relationship with someone who respects you for who you are inside instead of what you show to others you know)..." he said as he chuckled lightly, not aware of the stares coming from a shocked Alfred, Arthur, Lovi, Antonio, and a few others who decided to watch.

Francis was speechless and laughed in delight, "Ah mais mon cher ami Juan quel est l'amusement dans cela? Je veux apprécier mes années jeunes pendant que je peux toujours, après que toute la vie bouge assez vite vous savez (Ah but my dear friend Juan what's the fun in that? I want to enjoy my young years while I still can, after all life moves pretty quickly you know)?" How expected of him Juan thought as he started to laugh as well, "yes I see what you mean, enjoy life as much as you can while you are still young non?" both ended up laughing again and after calming down, Juan motioned Francis into the kitchen as saw the group at the counter looking at him surprised.

As he arrived to the counter where Al, Arthur, Antonio, and Lovi were sitting he simply smiled assuring them that he was in no danger.

"So~ what exactly did you guys do over there cause I couldn't understand a word you guys were saying," Alfred said as he started to eat the medium sized bag of chips Juan put into his bag.

"Nothing really, it was harmless humor you know… and besides it doesn't matter anyways…" he said as he went to the side where Antonio and Lovi were sitting at.

"And why is that I may ask?" Arthur said curiously as he took a bite of his homemade scones from his little bag he carried with him.

He smiled at him warmly and dragged Antonio and Lovi into the kitchen, as he did he turned around to yell at them, "cause I became friends with him properly that's why~!" Juan could've sworn he saw Arthur and Alfred smile at that, as he disappeared into the small crowd in the kitchen.

Juan started out making Chicken Adobo, along with Pancit, and a small serving of Halo Halo (enough for everyone) it was easy since he had Antonio and Lovi assisting him with the cooking and preparations. And as the Filipino promised he also helped out Ivan with his cooking, he made Piroshki that looked really cute, then he made Pelmeni which looked like dumplings, and then lastly he made Basturma which in his opinion looked positively delicious since the meat was marinated for a while. And after Juan was done with his he told Lovi to assist his brother in making other foods as well, and decided to assist Antonio with his cooking. At first there was so many to choose from, but after a while they decided to start with a huge serving of delicious Sangria (beverage), after that they then made Tapas (they borrowed some seafood from others and hey Juan bought all the ingredients for everyone so it was okay), and finally with what the two had left they made Paella con Molluscs (rice with shell fish).

Alfred and Arthur were assigned to put the tables together so that it became one huge table, Juan and the others that were finished in putting the finishing touches on their dishes sent theirs to the table, each person had to clean the equipment they used and put them away properly. Juan made sure that was carried out without any problems, he was honestly going to enjoy this high-class lunch! After everything was arranged he walked into the kitchen again and looked over at what Feliciano and Lovino finished making. Of course there was pasta, and then they made a **huge** delicious looking Italian pizza (Juan, Antonio, Feli, and Lovi had to put it on a huge pizza platter with all for of them holding it and gently placing it on the table), and lastly they put in a **huge** Ricotta cheesecake big enough for everyone~!

And right when Feliciano and Lovino laid their cheesecake down on the table, Ludwig and Gilbert just finished there's in the kitchen. The first dish they made was one of his (Juan's) favorite german dishes called Paprika Cream Schnitzel, which made his mouth almost flood with drool. The next thing they made was a salad called the Bavarian Sausage Salad which looked really good~! And lastly Juan had to help them carry it out and put it on the table, they added the finishing touches to a huge delectable serving of Currywurst my also all time german food favorite~! Oh this is going to be so~ good~! Juan thought excitedly to himself.

After five more minutes of putting all the dishes on the table, three minutes of throwing the trash away, and about ten minutes of washing the equipment everyone was starving and Arthur came back from his meeting (no one noticed that he was gone though). We all sat together around the table and looked at only the food. Yes, we were that hungry!

"Are we even going to finish all this?" Lili said as she looked at every single plate of food placed on the table. Juan smiled to her, "of course we are, telling by the increasing number of tummies rumbling you can be one hundred ten percent sure that all this," he motioned the food with his arms, "is going to be all gone!" Lili nodded in agreement as she too felt like she could eat a planet, everyone was starting to reach out but before they did, "wait everyone hold it~!" Juan yelled causing everyone to look at him questioningly. The Filipino smiled as he held up his glass of Taras and motioned everyone to do the same with their drinks as well.

"Let's have a toast to an awesome high school life filled with shitty drama," he smiled at everyone as they snickered, "the ridiculous, outrageous, and never ending flow of impossible to stop rumors…" he said as he remembered his own rumor, "and most of all a life here with friends that look out for each other no matter what comes our way!" he said and everyone battled cried as they chugged down their beverages and tackled the food set up on the table. At this point everyone was eating and conversing amongst themselves, Juan was busy slurping a very long pasta noodle when he felt a tap on his shoulder and found a messy faced Alfred. And if he could laugh right then and there he would've but couldn't since he was concentrating on slurping the pasta without breaking it. He didn't want to choke on his food after all.

"Yo Juan are we gonna do this every lunch period~?" Alfred yelled excitedly and suddenly everyone silenced looking at Juan expectedly. He thought back for a bit and answered thoughtfully, "hmm… my answers gonna be yes but!" he said as he cut everyone off from roaring in happiness, "what I want to do the most here, while staying in England, is eat out at the courtyard~!" he looked at Arthur for a second and saw the English man look at him from time to time, in fact he's been doing that ever since he's come back from the student council meeting.

"Oh and I almost forgot one thing, I can't use up all my money to buy all the ingredients and stuff so if possible buy your own stuff or you could prepare your foods at home and just…" Juan pointed at a huge refrigerator, "put it in there that way it won't get spoiled alright?" everyone nodded, "good! Anymore questions?" Gilbert spoke, "you know when you… (chomp) bought all those stuff… (swallow) how did you do that?"

Juan leaned back and smirked, "and don't say it's a secret like you did last time!" Gilbert said as he pointed his finger at him accusingly, "cause I'm not accept it this time I'm freaking curious~!" Juan frowned as he looked at everyone, "you wouldn't even believe me so I won't tell you all right?" he said, "and before you say anything, the reason is because you guys can't believe in things you **cannot see**." At that moment he heard Arthur sputter out his drink and choke on it coughing five times before calming down. He looked at me with a shocked expression saying, "what? How!"

"Wait are you saying magic or something?" Alfred said as he was on the verge of losing it.

Juan and Arthur's eyes narrowed in annoyance and said in unison, "don't make fun of magic, it's a powerful thing and should be respected by all if not you'll find yourself regretting it." Both looked at each other and then at everyone else. Instantly everyone started to laugh, Arthur was fuming and Juan stood up and walked towards the stove.

"Hahaha~! Really Juan do you expect… what are you doing?" Alfred said as he saw the asian turn on the stove, flames ablaze. Juan simply smiled at him, "my magic is based on the control of the elements fire and wind… watch and see." Arthur was about to protest but saw Juan smile at him reassuringly.

Everyone watched as Juan motioned his hand towards the fire and in an instant with a swift grabbing motion of the hand the flames were gone. He turned off the stove and headed towards the opposite side of where Alfred was sitting.

"Oh Psh please like that's anything…"

Suddenly he was cut off by a sudden motion of Juan blowing into his hands causing a burst of flames, like a dragon's breath, stretch across the long table and stop a foot away from Alfred's face. It lasted for a good ten seconds before it suddenly disappeared to nothing. Everyone that sat just sat there truly amazed by the performance.

"Does that make you believe it Alfred, everybody?" they nodded and he smiled, "good now let's finish eating okay?" he sat back down and giggled at everyone, especially Alfred, and then he looked at Arthur who smiled in thanks.

Twenty –five minutes later…

"Haaaah~! I'm so full I think I gained like what fifty pounds or something," I said as I leaned my back against the chair, "I can't eat anymore ako kaya buong (I'm so full)~!" I said as I pretended to reach for the heavens.

"Fuck~! That was awesome…" Gilbert burped loudly, "ugh can't eat another bite though what about you west?" he nudged at his brother who was collecting the plates, "I'm full too brother but that doesn't mean we can stop cleaning." The german said as he headed towards the kitchen with a handful of plates, bowls, and trays.

"Ah! Wait up Ludwig I'll help you~!" I said after him with a handful of plates of my own, "you don't have to Juan you've done enough…" I waved my hand dismissively, "don't worry um ehrlich zu sein, muss ich mich sehr in diesem Augenblick bewegen, seitdem ich so viel, bekommen aß, um meine Zahl aufrechtzuerhalten, wissen Sie (to be honest I have to move a lot right now since I ate so much, got to maintain my figure you know)~!" I said as I smiled up at him but with a hint of seriousness in them. I nodded and continued to grab dishes from everyone who couldn't stand up. I looked over at Arthur who was looking at the sleeping Alfred (who was like a hibernating bear) with a disapproving look on his face.

"Hey Arthur!" I said as he saw me waving at him. He stood up and walked towards me, "want to help wash the dishes while everyone cleans the table and gathers the plates?" he looked over at the tower of plates, "well since you need an extra pair of hands then all right I'll help…" I smiled in gratitude as we started washing the dishes in silence.

"I didn't know you could handle fire and wind…"he said as he passed me a wet plate that need drying. "Well usually I never show my magic to non -believers but when a friend does it… it's different you know?" he nodded in understanding. "I know exactly what you mean," he said and that was the last thing he said as it ended the conversation, about the top, immediately. Then something occurred to me.

"So Arthur, what happened during the meeting?" and why were you staring at me during the time everyone ate, was what I also wanted to say but decided against it. He passed me another plate, "well… to put it in simple terms we're running out of members for the student council but we have time after all it's only just the beginning of the school year…" he said as he started on another tower of dishes. The ones who already finished brought there plates in different sinks and started washing them, some already put the tables back into there proper places, while others cleaned the floor and threw the trash away. All the food that was made was completely gone with only crumbs in its place, it was to be expected to say the least after all with a large group like ours who're starving and could eat the galaxy, it's only normal.

"Have you decided on which club you want to sign up in Juan?" Arthur asked as he finished washing the last dish of our share. I looked at him dumbly for a second as the words sank into my brain, then at a hundred percent my eyes widened like watermelons, "OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT~!" I yelled as I clutched onto the damp towel, "I completely forgot because of all that was happening and… damn it!"

"Don't worry usually people don't sign up for anything at the beginning until they're told to so calm down," Arthur soothed which made Juan relax only a little. With a deep breath I hoped Arthur was right so that I wouldn't have to relive choosing clubs that I didn't enjoy at all like back in my other school.

"Okay I calmed down…" I looked around to see everyone almost done with his or her share of duties, the place was spotless, and most importantly there was no trace of anyone having a feast here. Now there was only one problem left, "what do we do now we have like…" I glanced at the clock, "forty five minutes left… and I seriously don't want to just sit and get fat," Arthur nodded in agreement, we are A LOT and because of that we'll grow lazy and that can't happen, not while I'm here. Then an idea struck me, "I think I have an idea~ one where hopefully everyone will enjoy doing…" Arthur looked at me puzzled for a second but then saw me walking towards the remote control for the stereos, "get what I mean~?"

"You are one crazy fool Juan really…" he said as he chuckled while shaking his head from side to side, "why thank you Arthur I'll take that as a compliment~!"

Before he could say anything to me I was already heading towards everyone, "hey guys since we ate and all…" they all looked at me holding the remote in my hand, "want to dance with some techno and sweat it off?" the four people who responded were the infamous trio: Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis. And the other who reacted was Alfred who ran up to me like a child running up to mommy, "really? Uh… are you going to dance too?" I paused in momentary shock as I completely forgot about it.

"Yeah Juan that'd be fucking awesome if you did!" Gilbert said as he patted my shoulder encouragingly, "I want to see you dance again~!" he added with a sly smirk saying I'm going to take you away and invade your vital regions.

"Oui Juan you should join us along with everyone else non?" he looked at everyone who nodded in excitement.

_Do they really want to see me dance again?_

"And if you don't want to dance alone, I'd be happy to dance with you as your partner," he finished with a seductive wink. I wanted to slap him but luckily Ivan was already glaring warningly at Francis who seemed to shrivel away to dust.

I didn't know what to do, I mean I wanted to dance and get lost in the music, but I most definitely don't want them to see me doing it! Not again! It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked behind me and saw Antonio, "it's been a long time since I've seen you dance the way you did mi queridos, could you do this one more time please querido please~?" he pleaded with his sincere eyes, it has been a long time since me and him danced. I glanced at Lovi, "if anyone touches you kuya (mom) I'll kick that sorry bastard's ass down to Satan himself." That made me smile a lot despite how serious he was, Alfred came in to and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. DAMN!

With a heavy sigh I smiled, "okay fine~ I'll dance only for a little bit, happy?" they all nodded enthusiastically while I died a little in the inside, "stupid! You're stupid you know that, you easily get lost in the music especially ones that have a catchy rhythm, like I don't know TECHNO!" I scolded myself mentally. Everyone went to the center of the classroom and made sure that the door was closed shut, no intruders allowed! I walked over to the music player and flipped to my favorite techno song, celebrate the summer~! I gulped and with a trembling finger I pushed the button to start it.

And immediately the stereos boomed to life as the beginning of it started out silent and immediately grew in volume the beat increased along with the sounds echoing in the classroom. Most of them already started dancing with each other, some decided to stand guard by the door just in case.

CELEBRATE THIS SUMMER!

OH MY F'ING GOD THIS WAS MY FAVORITE PART IN THE BEGINNING~! My mind squealed as I found my foot tapping along with the addicting beat. Everyone was in sync with the beat, moving their hips, their heads moving from side to side, arms waving around, and best of all the laughter and the sweat coating their skin. When I thought that I successfully became one with the back ground (not really good at it) I felt something tug on my sleeve. In pure despair I looked to see who it was and found that it was Feliciano smiling at me yelling over the sound, "Ve~! Come on Juan! Dance with us~!"

"Wai-!" before I could finish I was already pulled into the small dancing crowd. After he let me go, I was surrounded by all of them and the beat… OH MY GOD MY HIPS ARE MOVING ON ITS OWN~! I realized it when I looked down and saw my lower body moving to the beat, I chose to close my eyes by find that that was the biggest mistake of my life. As soon as I closed my eyes the techno rhythm flooded into my mind and my conciousness started to fade.

_Don't get lost…_

Celebrate the summer…

_D -don't…get… lost!_

Take me to the ocean living life supreme…

_Don't…!_

Take me to the hot summer dream!

It was by that line that I completely lost myself to the music completely and danced my heart out with everyone. Swaying my hips back and forth, arms moving with the beat, and soon I started dancing the way I danced when they came into the classroom at the beginning. Each and every song, it was connected to my iPod, all thirty –eight of them we danced like there was no tomorrow I danced (from what I can remember) with Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Alfred, Feliciano, Lovi, Elizaveta and some other people I couldn't remember them at the moment. I was completely drunk with music. And at the end of the last song the bell rang as a signal of the end of Lunch.

I panted heavily as I wiped sweat off my brow with the back of my sleeve my skin was shimmering with sweat, and my dress shirt showed my skin, yes I was completely soaked in sweat, and my hair was messy from all the dancing. I lazily looked at everyone else and find that they were in the same state as I, some sitting on the floor, while others staggered to a chair. I glanced at the clock and saw we had ten to fifteen minutes to get to class on time. My legs gave out and I too sat on the floor panting furiously, while my body kept on sweating, the temperature was **HOT! **It was at normal room temperature in the beginning but because of our body heats, the result ended with the room being unbearably hot, then again the Philippines is hotter than this so I'll be fine. I tested out my legs and found that if I stood right now I'd end up falling face first onto the ground.

"Hahahaa~! That was… some party… right guys?" Alfred said as he panted between each word, he wiped the sweat dripping down from his brow and smiled tiredly. "I danced so hard that I think I lost all the weight I gained from eating~!" he said as he started laughing exhaustedly.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement and was about to say something but was stopped, "you bloody wanker… even if you did… you'd gain all of it… plus… some more in your next meal!" Arthur said as he tried to sound angry but failed humorously since he too was tired, "great how am I going to go to class… bullocks!" He said as he stumbled from trying to stand up.

I laughed so hard as I watched the scene and because of what he said to Alfred, it true though! The American can consume so much as if his stomach were a black whole and not only that, I imagine that once we get to class he'll just fall straight back to sleep! Heck, even I'm not surprised that all of them would end up the same, it's going to be a miracle if we manage to stay awake during the classes that are left.

After calming down, I managed to speak a little, "say… guys… do you live… in dorms or… in your… own houses?" I said as I couldn't help but wonder about it, "I also want your cell phone number from… all of you…" taking a series deep breaths I managed to calm my heart, "if it's alright that is." Before they could even begin to speak my mouth was dry like the Sahara and I managed to turn over and crawl towards the refrigerator and see if there was water.

"AWESOME… I'll give you… my number first! Oh and me n' Ludwig live in an apartment building close by here…" he pointed in some direction, "it's close by here… only a block away… you know the one that's… at the corner?" He asked and saw me crawl (epically of course) towards the refrigerator and smiled.

I felt eyes on me and turned to see the Prussian crawl towards my direction to the refrigerator, I accepted the small challenge! Then as I thought back I remembered seeing an apartment along the way, "oh you mean the one… that's like… the biggest of them…all?" only a few feet away~! "Sweet! You're lucky… I live pretty far so… my Tito… err… uncle Yao has to drive me," two more feet away~!

_**BAM!**_

I looked up and saw Gilbert foot hit the refrigerator and scowled, "Hahahaa! I win~!" he said proudly and reached for a bottle of cold water. He tossed me a bottle and soon everyone had a bottle of their own, thank heavens! If not there would've been chaos here! I leaned back with one hand supporting my balance while the other I used to drink, I drunk the water greedily not carry of the water that dripped down my chest and soak into my clothes. Did Francis just get a nosebleed? Grabbing one more bottle I did the same thing over, "haaaah~! That was by far the best water I have ever tasted in my whole life~!" I said in a sing –song voice.

I turned around to see them staring at me again and then burst out laughing at the end, "what… what's so funny~?" I said as I tilted me head curiously.

"Ahahaa~! Mon ami you looked like some person in a commercial just a second ago and now you look so funny~!" Francis said as he laughed some more, I was still so very confused.

"Shut up you bloody frog! And all of you, it's time to get to class we'll be late~!" Arthur said as he bonked Francis on the head and motioned everyone to the door. There was a massive wave of groaning and comments of protests.

"Aww~! C'mon Artie…" Alfred said as he wobbled towards the brit.

_Artie?_

"Can't you just give us more time, look even you can't stand and we have about…" he looked at the clock, "five to eight more minutes left… just cut us some slack~!" He nudged innocently at the shorter blonde.

"No and for the love of god, I told you my name is not Artie it's Arthur get it right you insufferable git!" he said as he yelled at the American irritably. He's got a nice set of lungs there, "if we did we'd still end up late because of the distance it takes us to get to our classes… and if we do rest we'd get kicked out of the classroom by the teacher and her students!" he did have a point there but so did Alfred, Arthur could barely remain standing like the rest of us!

"Aw~! Pwease Artie just this once pwease~! Pwetty pwease~!" Alfred said as he directed his puppy dog eyes at poor Arthur. I couldn't help but snicker when I saw the blushing brit, he looked so flustered~! It was so cute~! He struggled a bit and with one more look at him then at me, I smiled encouragingly like a mother, he sighed in defeat, "fine just this once because Juan backed you up, but that's it…"

Yay~! Thank god~!

Alfred looked at me as I waved at him and smiled mouthing, 'Thanks I can't move either!' I nodded to show him I understood, "salamat Arthur~!" in response he blushed and made a loud humph noise. I couldn't help but chuckle. "So~! Let's exchange some numbers~! Shall we?" we proceeded without a care of time and when the teacher arrived we were back to normal and dashed towards our classes as we heard the warning bell go off.

End of Chapter 6…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Text Mania~!**

"_So~! Let's exchange some numbers shall we~?" we proceeded without a care of time and when the teacher arrived we were back to normal and dashed towards our classes as we heard the warning bell go off._

"Alright class welcome to AP English where we shall study the English language more in depth, my name is…"

Thinking that we, me and Ivan, weren't going to make it on time we somehow managed to get there by jumping over a janitor, a few students, and sliding down the railing of the stairs. It was a funny sight since I almost fell/ died in the process; well for Ivan that is, all he did was speed walk since everyone moved out of his way.

"…And now I'll be taking attendance, and as I do please read the packet I've given you, it shows the list of rules, regulations, and the supplies you need for this class." The teacher said, just like all the other students she just made a short introduction of her career and her life then preceded in taking attendance.

As she did so I looked over at the class and spotted someone I didn't expect to see. He was two desks away from me reading the packet silently. "Pst… Arthur~! Arthur over here! Hey~!" I whispered silently.

No response.

I nudged at Ivan who was currently drawing a bloody scene on the front page of his packet while chanting his usual Kols. He looked up at me, "da?" I smiled and pointed in the direction where Arthur was sitting, "could you whisper to him or catch his attention cause I can't," I said. Not knowing what to suspect from Ivan he nodded and launched his pen directly on top of Arthur's head causing him to yelp and look around rapidly.

"PFT! N –nice one Ivan~!" I said as I desperately tried to hold in my laughter and pretend to read my packet. Arthur saw my shaking form and narrowed his eyes in anger, I looked up and waved at him innocently, "h- hey Arthur… pft… d –didn't know you had this class~!" I mouthed to him. In response he started mouthing at me silently with a string of curses and all I got was, "why the hell did you do that for you git I could've gotten killed! Do you know how hard you even threw it?"

I shrugged apologetically and mouthed, "sorry… I already tried calling you so many times but you were too engrossed in that packet~!" I pointed at his packet, "so really I had no choice~!"

He seemed flabbergasted as he glanced at the teacher then back at me holding his packet so that I could see, "Git! You're supposed to read the packet, the teacher said so!" my face turned into an unreadable expression as I started to think. Does he always follow the rules and what his teachers say and does? What does he even do in his spare time? Then I thought of the Faye, does he have a lot of friends and go out or does he stay in his dorm room all the time doing homework? Just thinking of it made me pity him, not this year! I'm going to make him go out more, socialize, and live a little so that he could enjoy his life in high school while he still can! That inner goal was pure solid and indestructible as I locked my eyes with Arthur, who seemed confused, and smiled.

"Juan de la Cruz!"

My attention snapped back to the teacher as she looked at me expectantly, "here Ms… uh…" I waved and then blushed sheepishly.

"It's Afina Juan, have you forgotten me already?" she said as she looked a bit sad at me. I forced myself to focus on her ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at me in shock, how could he know this hot teacher, he's a freshman right!

I observed her features, "…Afina," I said as I suddenly caught myself saying her name with an accent in it. I looked at her face on more time and then BAM it hit me!

"Afina… Afina… wait…" my eyes widened as I stood up and pointed at her, a big smile on my face, "OH MY GOD AFINA IS THAT YOU!" I said as I made a manly squeal and ran towards her. "Wow you've changed so much since I last saw you, how's Romania doing for you? I didn't know you're a teacher here! You didn't tell me you meanie~!" I said as I hugged her tightly and accused her playfully. The room was silenced as they saw the scene before them, Arthur's jaw was hanging open while Ivan sat there in a cross between amused/ confused/ and utterly surprised.

Afina is a Romanian name that means blue berry, the reason why she was named that is because her eyes are as blue as the ripest blue berries, and her addiction to them. Afina pushed me away gently as she chuckled and fixed her now messed up hair, "goodness Juan, e doar fost două luni de când am văzut ultima (it's only been two months since I last saw you) ~!" she scolded gently and then chuckled, "şi nu s-au schimbat un pic ai dragă (and you haven't changed a bit have you dear)," it was more of a statement than it was as a question. I smiled and nodded, this conversation has become personal hasn't it, a conversation between long time friends.

I chuckled warmly at her, "deşi nu pot spune acelaşi lucru pentru tine nu pot? De ce ar modifica aspectul tau la acest nivel atunci când te uiţi aşa de frumoasă fără ea (though I can't say the same for you can't I? Why would alter your appearance to this degree when you look so beautiful without it) ~?" I motherly pouted disapprovingly. She really did alter her appearance by a lot because with the little changes it makes her look different compared to how she really looks like underneath it all. She has pale skin that, long silky sunset gold hair that ended at the middle of her back, blue berry eyes, and a figure that so eye catching to the human population. She could be a model for Pete's sake! But right now she tied her gorgeous hair into a tight bun and she wore frickin' glasses over her beautiful eyes~! Why in all of human sanity would you do that~! But at least she couldn't hide her figure, so she ended up wearing a stylish business outfit that…

Wait a minute…

I stepped back a bit to examine what she was wearing and smirked up at her, "Hohoho~! este că am făcut costumul vă aproximativ cinci luni în urmă şi ai jurat că nu ar purta, dacă ar fi fost ultimul lucru pe pământ ~ hmm (is that the outfit I made you about five months ago and you swore that you wouldn't wear it if it were the last thing on earth hmm~)?" I said teasingly as I saw her blush in embarrassment.

"... si nu am (well I didn't)..." she whispered as she grew flustered.

"AHA~! I knew you'd wear it some day!" I said aloud in English as I performed my childish victory dance, "and you said you wouldn't wear it~ and you did~!" I said mockingly daring her to speak against me cause she knew I got a lot of dirt on her, but then again so does she. Everyone watched the scene before them unable to comprehend what was happening and all they knew was that I made her this outfit that she swore she wouldn't wear. When they looked at the outfit, which was a stylish business outfit that fit the regulations but at the same time revealed her curves, they somewhat understood. But overall they didn't know the relationship between the two people, which probably sparked a new rumor. Great.

"Am purtat doar acum, deoarece aceasta a fost singura care se potrivesc lege şcolii, şi a fost o decizie de ultim moment Juan de la Cruz (I only wore it now because this was the only one that fit the school's regulations, and it was a last minute decision Juan de la Cruz)~!" she said as she grew even more flustered by the second, she was so cute~! I laughed even harder than I did the first time, "chiar acum (really now)..." I said sarcastically gaining a _humph_ by her. "Deci, nu te simti confortabil poartă ea (So does it feel comfortable wearing it)?" I said as I professionally inspected the outfit and her to see if there were any problems with it.

She looked back at me, already used to my weird personality, and smiled, "Acesta este cel mai bun le-aţi făcut pentru mine pana acum (this is the best one you've made for me so far)..." she said as she looked down at her new outfit, "este destul de confortabil în ciuda modul în care aceasta arata (it's quite comfortable despite how it looks like)." I smiled at her warmly and chuckled, "că e bine să aud Phoenix vă mulţumesc (that's good to hear Phoenix thank you)..." She looked at me in shock as I was already heading back to my seat and shook her head at me smiling nostalgically. I never called her by her old code name unless I meant it sincerely and caringly. We were both tied together by our pasts and without that who knows what would happen to us if we haven't, it may be dark times but we made up for it by moving forward.

I sat back down as I remembered how it was back then where my code name was Reaper.

Flashback…

"_It's funny isn't it…" phoenix said as she lay on the floor soaked in her own pool of blood._

"…_What is?" Reaper said as he pointed his gun at her about to deliver the final blow._

"_The fact that we'll eventually be replaced by another like tools… no matter how hard we try to find our purpose in life," she said as she gently grabbed his gun and led it towards her forehead._

"_You have to shoot me here Reaper if you're going to efficiently finish the job," she said as she gave her winning smile, already numb to the pain, "death… is our only escape now isn't it…"_

_Reaper thought for a moment and slowly put away his gun, "you're not ready for death, I could see it in your eyes… you want to live and don't deny it…"_

_Phoenix laid there on the floor looking at him surprised, then her smile softened, "anyone would want to live Reaper that's common sense, but I don't want to live in this type of life."_

"_So you're going to be a coward and take death as an easy way out?" he said as he looked deeper into those eyes as if searching for something, "Phoenix life is to precious, even in this shit hole we call home…" she chuckled, "you and I know that… which is why I'm setting you free."_

_She stared at him in shock as he stood up straight and held out his hand to her, "I don't know about you but I'm sick of this life… and I know for a fact that there are better things out there waiting for us…"_

_He said as he had a flash back of two certain people waving at him to come to their house._

"_And people too…" Phoenix watched as his eyes changed into a lighter color; different than his usual soulless eyes she met on her first encounter with him. _

"_It'll be hard, they won't just let us be… we'll betray them," she said as her voice cracked in the middle of. More than anything in the world, she wanted freedom from this life both of them did. "They come for us and endanger those close to us…"_

"_Phoenix who do you think we are, we're the top agents there are… when it comes to fighting back we'll make sure we bring it to them…" he gave a ghostly smile at her as he imagined it, "I want more than anything a second chance in this life, no matter how hard it may be, what about you Phoenix?"_

_She nodded and grabbed for his hand, "of course for I feel the same as well."_

_They walked forward leaving their past behind themselves, leaving whom they used to be in that blood stained room, Agent Phoenix and Agent Reaper no longer existed. _

End of Flashback…

Juan shook his head as he sighed heavily, "I'm not supposed to remember that…" he shook his head some more.

"Remember what comrade?" Ivan asked, Juan turned around and saw the Russian staring at him for a long time, he smiled, "nothing relevant and worth remembering about," he said, "… were you watching me this whole time?" curiosity filling his voice.

Ivan chuckled, "not just me comrade, everyone did… you're quite expressive you know?" I made a dead –pan face, "really now… doesn't anyone around here have something better to do than just stare at my gorgeous face?" he said sarcastically even though in the inside he was yelling profanities in embarrassment.

Ivan caught sight of what he was doing in the inside and giggled, "No not really especially after what you did when you faced Ms. Dalca (lightning) like that, she's usually not approachable…" he said, "they nicknamed her Lupei (wolf)…"

Juan raised his eyebrows in amusement and laughed loudly interrupting her attendance role call, she looked at him and he looked at her, she knew what we were talking about, "Juan de la Cruz this may be your first day here so I'll let you off with a warning, do NOT interrupt me and the class." he snorted at her and smiled playfully, "why of course~ I assure you I won't do that again… LUPEI~!" she jaw dropped and almost dropped her papers, Juan laughed so hard that tears came out but immediately stopped when he saw her piercing glare.

"Pft… Sorry Afina I won't do it again~" he said, "Ne pare rau Phoenix Voi încerca să nu o faci din nou bine? Voi încerca (sorry Phoenix I'll try to not do it again okay? I'll try)," he said earnestly looking at her, she nodded and continued her role call. And as she finished she told everyone about the packet and went down to her desk, typing something in her computer.

_**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ~! **_

Juan looked down at his pocket and discreetly took out his cell phone glancing at Afina one last time before opening it.

Text message from: Phoenix.

Wide eye Juan looked at Afina and saw a hint of her smirk, she remained typing. He opened the message to only find himself giggling uncontrollably.

Afina: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LUPEI! IDIOT!

Juan: AW~! Don't say that~ I think Lupei is a good nickname for you~! XD!

Juan looked up and saw her jaw drop then in a second she typed furiously into her computer. He waited and in seconds it started buzzing again.

Afina: Shut up! Just don't call me that… you of all people know why I act like this and so do the others back at home.

He couldn't help but smile as she referred to his country as home, despite her living in a completely different location from him. Then again it's only natural, when you're with the person who went through shit like you and others who experienced the same pain you can't help but create a connection between them. It's like our own little dysfunctional (in a good way) family. Then an idea popped into his mind.

Juan: sorry sorry I won't do that again I promise~! But… under one condition~! ^-^

The Filipino looked at Afina who looked at him and all he did was imitate the smile he sent to her. She scowled and looked back typing furiously at it, another buzz was made.

Afina: … and what exactly would that be? And I hope you do keep your promise Juan!

Juan chuckled as he started texting back into his phone discreetly as she started walking towards a student who had a question. He waited till he saw he sit back down. Send! He was at the brink of laughter when her computer made a noise indicating that the message had been received. He looked at Ivan and Arthur, who were staring at him, and smile reassuringly making extra sure that Arthur couldn't see what he was doing.

Juan: you know very well that I'm a man of my word Afina you and the rest should now that out of experience~! So don't doubt me! Anyways… I want you to contact the others later today after you're done with your duties and send them an invitation to the Sport's Festival coming soon~! Oh and another thing~! Let's have another friendly match later today I'm up for eighth period after school~! Are you up for da challenge~! *A*

He looked back at his message and realized that, "damn it's so long~!" but sent the message anyways. He (reluctantly) read the first page of the packet before he felt his cell phone buzz again.

Afina: Alright I'll contact them and see if their up for it, then again they probably will since they've been nagging me to know how you're doing… they miss you a lot you know~! Oh and…. ARE YOU A FRICKIN' IDIOT! I THOUGHT WE'D STOP SPARRING! (sigh) but since it's you and we haven't seen each other in a long time I guess it wouldn't hurt… how about at the auxiliary gym are you up for it?

Juan sensed an old time challenge and smiled nostalgically sending in his response.

Juan: Sure sounds great can't wait to see you there oh and make sure you wear something else cause I am not going to hold back one bit~! ^-^ And tell them I miss them too I really do and that I'm sorry for not sending them a message for a long time~! OMG I'm about to cry~! Just kidding! Oh and one more thing, Antonio and Lovi are here~!

He saw Afina chuckle a bit and smiled nostalgically at the message before her face turned into shock towards the end.

Afina: didn't they say they were going to a school somewhere in Italy?

He thought for a minute before responding, smiling motherly afterwards as he relived it in his mind.

Juan: Afina… you know we don't like leaving each other for a long time… you out of everyone should know that…

The message was sent as it carried warmth and slight protectiveness of the two, they both knew the truth behind those words. It had a deeper meaning.

Afina: (smiles) I know… so basically after they found out that you were coming here they switched schools last minute? How touching…

Juan chuckled as he sent his response.

Juan: Yes, I was shocked… it was Lovi I told and apparently he didn't want to let go just yet and decided to bring Antonio with him so that we could be together again.

He heard Afina chuckle as she shook her head from side to side.

Afina: well could ya blame him Juan, after all the shit we've been through you'd want to stick close no matter what, you and I are a part of his family… you know that…

As he read that message unpleasant memories came flooding back making his smile into an unbearably sad one.

Juan: Haha… yeah I'm surprised that after all that load of shit they still chose to stick around with you and me… I could never give anything of that measure in return as a gift of gratitude.

Afina: …Juan… we are unbelievably lucky to have met those two… and the others as well.

He chuckled on the last part remembering how they met them, now that was an adventure in itself that they could never forget, after all their travels around the islands and out of state, just to start anew.

Juan: LOL yeah… usually when you say the truth about what your real profession normal people would just kick you out or call the police… and don't get me started on the others, we're fortunate that we came out alive~!

Unknowingly they both found themselves laughing, unaware that both have caught the attention of all the disturbed students but then again, they didn't care, not one bit. They were in their own little world, despite the fact that the students think that they were crazy, they didn't care they were reminiscing. And not only that, it's been too long, in there case, since they've seen each other and frankly they miss each other a lot.

Afina: Our whole life is an adventure isn't it? LOL!

Juan: You could say that again! XD!

Afina: oh and I almost forgot! The others are waiting for you to accept them into our little conversation~! Check now~!

Juan gave the thumps up and checked his cell phone to find that she was right! The others want in; with his cell phone he logged into his email messenger and began the ultimate chat online! And at this point, Juan already finished reading his packet, and unknowingly because of him class had free time for the rest of the period.

Signing in…

Juan: HI GUYS~! OMG I MISS YOU SO MUCH BITCHES~!

Afina: LOL! Hey everybody, it's been awhile hasn't it?

Nikolaevich: HEY JUAN AND… AFINA! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG~!

Zane: HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT TARDS JUAN, AFINA WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! SEND US MORE MESSAGES~! LOL~!

Juan: UAAH~! ZANE YOU BASTARD I MISS YOU, YOU ASSWHOLE~! (hugs you tightly)

Juan: AND YOU (points at Nik) WHO AM I SUPPOSE TO GO WITH AND DRINK VODKA WITH~! WAAAAAAAAH~!

Nikolaevich: Tis' okay my friend (passes tissue) it's not the same here either!

Afina: LOL! GUYS GUESS WHAT…. I'M JUAN'S ENGLISH TEACHER~!

Nikolaevich: REALLY? 0^0

Zane: Damn… THAT SUCKS FOR YOU JUAN YOU UNLUCKY BITCH~! LMAO!

Afina: FUCK YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSWIPE!

Juan: ROFL~! OKAY GUYS CALM DOWN NOW~!

Zane: not my fault she got a frickin' bat lodged up her ass… (Pouts)

Afina: WTF DID YOU SAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Eadmund: Ah~! Friends such a wonderful reunion…(sigh) things never change do they?

Everyone stops for a second to read it: EADMUND WTF? WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME YOU GERMAN ASS YOU~!

Eadmund: sigh

Juan: EADMUND I MISSED YOU~! (Runs and tackles you to the muddy ground)

Eadmund: I missed you too Juan~! (Gives you bear hug)

Afina: So… not everybody is here right?

Zane: …

Nikolaevich: …

Eadmund: …

Afina:?

Juan: umm… guys? Something up or what?

Eadmund: Juan there's something up that you need to know

Juan and Afina:?

Zane: SHUT THE FUCK UP ED~!

Nikolaevich: Zane… they need to know…

Zane: not you too Nik!

Nikolaevich: …

Zane: FUCK!

Juan: What? What is it guys is it bad?

Even though Juan asked for an explanation there was a sinking feeling in his stomach something that he probably already knew, but refused to accept it. Juan reached for Ivan's scarf and tugged on it for comfort, it helped tremendously but the feeling still remained, his mind was left to wander to the worst possible conclusions.

Afina: Juan… calm down.

Zane: see I told you guys we shouldn't tell him yet! You guys are sick!

Nikolaevich: and when exactly would be the right time Zane? We're all in deep shit as it already is!

Eadmund: it's now or never, we need to tell them both while we still can.

Juan: OMG WTH IS WRONG GUYS TELL ME! NOW!

Afina: you guys this isn't funny and Juan… please… calm down for a second and come up to my desk so that we'll both see it for ourselves.

Juan looked up frantically and saw her look at him comfortingly, he relaxed a bit, cell phone still clutched in his hand and as natural as possible, he walked up to the front desk. Ivan saw it of course and was undeniably worried, Arthur sensed the tension between the teacher and Juan, and it wasn't the least bit pleasant as he'd hoped it'd be. As the Asian made it to the Romanian they both went on to look at the screen.

Afina: okay… tell us now…

Juan: but before you do… is it about…

Zane: yes

Immediately Juan felt like screaming his lungs out, when you think you left your past completely it all comes back to you and bites you in the ass! He closed his eyes and took deep breaths; he felt a reassuring hand place on his shoulder and nodded before continuing.

Juan: when…

Nikolaevich: the day after you left… almost coincidence huh (grabs some vodka and gulps it down)

Juan and Afina looked at each other, this wasn't a joke at all to think that all this time. His usual mode was immediately switched off and boss mode was on overdrive, but the only question he could come up with was… Why?

Afina: have they…

Eadmund: No, they only have the pictures of how we used to look like and this place is small rumors are already spreading around here…

Zane: we're keeping our eyes on them as we speak…

Eadmund: Juan please… you must calm yourself… it won't do you any good if you start to panic and go berserk

Nikolaevich: everyone else who weren't able to sign in the chat are busy right now…

Juan: I see…

Zane: they haven't found anything yet, we made sure of it… we're planning on coming over to your place if you don't mind

At this Juan almost choked on his own spit, and Afina almost had to bring him to the clinic because it looked like Juan was about to be in shock. He saw Ivan abruptly stand up along with Arthur; looking at him worriedly, he stood straight and smiled. Though they knew that he was silently saying, "I'll tell you guys later." Then again he would have to resort with lying instead of telling them the truth. They reluctantly sat down but remained staring at him in case something went wrong, it could get worse really! Then again, he looked around and saw some of them staring.

Great outrageous rumors here we come~!

Afina saw this too and stood up, I took her place and sat on her chair, "alright class I'm going to send you all to the library to work on a little assignment for me okay~?" everyone groaned but it was obvious that Ivan and Arthur didn't buy it at all. She gave each one a twenty –paged packet listing websites they could go on to find the answers, it was a computer scavenger hunt.

Juan: okay… WHAT? ARE YOU GUYS MAD OR SOMETHING? MY UNCLE IS AND COUSIN ARE STILL TRYING TO GET OVER IT YOU KNOW~!

Nikolaevich: We know that Juan, trust me we do… but still

Juan: … (sigh) fine alright but tell the others that they have to come over on Sport's month, you guys as well got it? I'll go tell Afina that she's going to have some people living in with her. And don't you dare complain got that.

Zane: ROGER THAT BOSS!

Nikolaevich: ROGER I'll contact them right now… brb

Eadmund: Juan…

Juan: Eadmund, I know what you're about to say and don't worry about it! You know that we're family right?

Eadmund: of course

Zane: we'll never leave each other behind! We'll always stick together no matter what right Juan?

At this Juan became very emotional and was about to cry at the spot, after all he was a girl you know. He held it in until the rest of the students left, his eyes were moisturized and only then, as the door closed and Afina came back, a drop trickled down his cheek.

Juan: … right! T^T

Zane: Juan don't worry all right? We're strong~! (ruffles hair)

Eadmund: our own dysfunctional family… hehe~!

Afina: so when the school makes up a date for Sport's month I'll contact you guys through email and phone so make sure you check both, when you got the invitation…

Juan: Bring your sorry asses over here in exactly two weeks in advance, call us when you've arrived and just in case change your appearance as well alright?

Nikolaevich: I just got off the phone with everyone and told them everything. They said ROGER THAT BOSS!

Juan: Stop calling me boss! And… be safe, stay in the shadows for now and more than anything avoid them all right, ESPECIALLY YOU ZANE!

Zane: WTF oh c'mon Juan~!

Afina: really Zane we mean it!

Eadmund: it's too risky; if you make contact with them it could blow everything up got that? Avoid them and that's final!

Nikolaevich: don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid… just enjoy your life over there Juan…

Juan snorted and rolled his eyes.

Juan: I think it's too late for that guys but whatever I'll try~! But seriously to think that they'd still…

Eadmund: what do you expect boss, we betrayed them and of course their going to hold a grudge against all of us… and not only that, they probably sent their best…

Nikolaevich: ever since we've disappeared, it made a big blow on them due to the lack of power they lost, after all

Zane: we're the best there is~!

Afina: (chuckles) you could say that again… oh and guess what?

Zane: what?

Afina: me and Juan are going to have a little match later~!

Zane: WHAT!

Eadmund: REALLY?

Nikolaevich: (chokes on vodka) SERIOUSLY?

Juan: LOL YES~!

Zane: are you frickin serious! Damn it I wanna see~! This frickin' stinks shit!

Nikolaevich: Aww~! I want to see boss and Afina fight; it's been so long

Eadmund: it has hasn't it… and we want to fight as well, it's not fun when you're just working our on the gym all day.

Zane: RIGHT? I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!

Nikolaevich: You're not the only ones, everyone else too! We all miss you boss!

A smile crept on Juan face as another tear went down his cheek, damn he hated it when they just tell him straight, he knew that he was home sick and that they missed attempting to be him up but hell! He couldn't deny that hey, he missed beating them up as well, along with partying and all that jazz.

Zane: DAMN IT! I HATE YOU AFINA! YOU LUCKY BITCH YOU!

Juan: LOL!

Afina: SUCKS TO YOU NOW DOESN'T IT~!

Juan: oh~! I love you guys~!

Eadmund: home sweet home~!

Juan felt a warm feeling overwhelm him; he realized that even though the people say that they miss there real home he guessed they meant that they missed him. He was their home.

Caden: BONJOUR MES AMIS~! SORRY I'M LATE! BEEN DOING RESEARCH!

Juan: EYYYYAAAAAAAH~! OMG CADEN~! (runs and hits you with a rose bouquet)

Caden: JAUN MON AMI I MISSED YOU SO~! (Takes the roses and tackles you with a French bread)

Afina: Caden you're late! XD

Caden: A ma cherie Afina it has been awhile how do you fare?

Afina: I'm doing fine thank you, I work as a teacher now, Juan's English teacher to be exact!

Caden: really? (Smirks) hohoho~!

Zane: oh shut it you pervert!

Nikolaevich: really now… you haven't changed a bit have you?

Eadmund: Now explain to us why you were late… boss needs to know.

Juan was just about to ask but smiled as Eadmund already got to the point, there could be so many possible ways he could be researching on and still come up with accurate information. Which is scary really!

Caden: Fine fine ~! I already received the message I got from Nikolaevich, so you don't have to tell me anything I already know… but what I do want to tell you is that they got some information on us… but just a little.

Everyone took a moment to let the sudden news sink in and after ten painstakingly long seconds panic exploded!

Zane: WHAT THE FUCK! SHIT!

Nikolaevich: HOW? Caden explain!

Eadmund: Caden please tell me this is not true, if it is…

Afina looked at me in worry for the others, "who in the hell would tell _them_ anything about us?" she said in wonder, "we adapted to our surroundings effectively and what they said earlier, they had old pictures of us…" Juan shook his head, "not really that wouldn't work in this case, we still look familiar to the photos and I wouldn't be surprised that people recognized them as us."

Afina sank into her seat, "what do we do Juan?" He thought for a minute or two in silence, and then typed on his cell phone's keyboard.

Juan: okay everybody calm down this instant it won't do us any good if we start to panic like idiots! Now Caden are you sure about this?

Caden: yes I am positive.

Juan sighed as fear for his family increased. Emergency boss mode was on.

Juan: state your source.

Caden: a couple of bars around the area, Tina the bartender told me about it. She said that they came over and asked her a few questions, but don't worry all the bars in the Philippines didn't tell them about us. They trust us more than the outsiders. And plus you're their prized bartender after all Juan.

Juan blushed as he recalled those wonderful memories of flipping bottles around, doing unimaginable tricks and still concoct professionally made beverages. It was good pay and you build an awesome reputation all over that country, and not only that you also get a discount on what you pay after your little drinking contest with a certain Russian drinking buddy.

Eadmund: Please continue Caden…

Caden: ah oui! So instead of the bars they went around other places as well and… well I got a call from Barclay (Scottish friend) and you know nothing passes him, he said that they got some info on us about staying here and in other certain locations around the world.

The Asian's heart stopped as he heard the last part, not knowing what to type down without indicating that he was panicking Afina typed it for him.

Zane: SHIT LOCATIONS! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME CADEN!

Nikolaevich: This isn't good at all… I got my arsenal ready though just in case.

Eadmund: MEIN GOTT!

Afina: please be more specific Caden… what do you mean certain locations?

Caden: what I mean is that only by area as in which land we reside in, but mes amis this has become very risky… I don't know where they got the info from and that's what worries me the most. So boss don't worry they don't know about where you are right now. And us as well in specific terms~! ^-^

Juan sighed in temporary relief, even though it was only temporary, it felt a lot more pleasant than anything at the moment.

Juan: So only location right?

Caden: Oui

I sighed in temporary relief as I then typed in a crap load of directions onto the keyboard and sent it, damn that's a lot to say.

Juan: okay everyone I want you all to inform the others ASAP tell them that this is an emergency level two case, if anything slips up all of, and I mean **all**, of you must come over by any means possible. Swim if you have too. Inform me everyday on their activities and make sure you all cover your tracks efficiently. Try to go about your daily routine to avoid suspicion but don't forget, you must avoid them as much as possible. Shit I didn't know this would happen at all! Old bastards!

"ROGER!" They all typed in as a reply.

Juan: and one more thing… if they do go into your locations don't leave or else it'll spark suspicion on their part. If they come and visit your home invite them in, but be well equipped and act as natural as possible. I know for a fact that the neighbors will not tell them anything. They'll just give them lies and false info. Do your part expertly and don't slip up.

ROGER THAT BOSS!

Juan: oh and Caden?

Caden: sir? I mean yes Juan?

Juan: Contact Barclay and tell him to call me exactly 3:15 all right? My time!

Caden: Roger that! And we're sorry Juan…

Juan was suddenly taken aback by the sudden unnecessary apology, he couldn't quite understand since his understanding was temporarily put off and he was in business mode. But he smiled anyways.

Juan: don't say such unnecessary things Caden, I will never leave you all behind when you need me! We're family and that's that all right? So do as the British say, "belt up!" or something like that… LOL

If he could see them now they would all probably be smiling warmly at the screen right now, which is most likely what they were doing right now.

And just then exactly on cue the bell rang signaling that this period ended he sighed and turned to Afina, "and I'll trust that you'll do the same yes?" she looked at him and smiled, "of course boss…"

Boss again? "Argh! How many times do I have to tell you guys? Stop calling me boss!" She laughed at the flustered form of Juan. "Alright~! Sure, oh and here," she gave him the packet, "fill this out and it's due at the end of next week don't forget~!" she said as she pushed him out of the classroom. "Have a nice day Juan, I'll be seeing you at eighth period~! And stay out of trouble. He smiled, "yes Ms. Dalca don't worry your pretty little head~!" the door shut and he sighed hoping that it was over for now.

"So much for a new start…" Juan said as he sighed heavily, "now I just gotta find…"

When he turned around he found Ivan and Arthur standing before him, it was obvious that they heard the words spoken, but thank god they didn't see what the conversation they had on messenger. But even so, if he could he would've fainted from shock. "Hey guys I was just about to…"

"Tell us what in the bloody hell happened during class maybe?" Arthur suggested, well more like demanded.

"Uh yeah… sorry for making you guys worry," Juan said as he looked down in shame.

"Comrade you do realize that you've just sparked another rumor da?" Ivan said as he patted his shoulder.

Juan looked up with wide eyes, "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he said as he looked at the both of them nod in unison.

"Da we are very serious~!" Ivan said as he started giggling at Juan's distress.

Juan on the other hand just couldn't take it right now; he already had things to take care of and now this? Fuck this shit! Juan smiled and turned around facing the wall; before they could ask him what he was doing he slammed his head against the wall repeatedly.

My life is so complicated right now… FUCK!

End of Chapter 7…

**Comments: **Okay so I've shown you stuff about Juan/ Maria and the reason why he's so distant… but THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING MY DEAR READER~! Oh and I hope you enjoyed it~! I'm trying to refrain myself from putting too much comments so yeah I'll stop here… CIAO~!

**Notes:**

Juan's friends have meanings behind them:

_Barclay_ – The birch tree meadow (Scottish)

_Caden_ – fighter (French)

_Afina_ – blue berry (Romanian)

_Eadmund_ – wealthy or protector (German)

_Zane_ – God is gracious Beloved (American)

Other meanings to others words used:

_Dalca_ – lightning

_Lupei_ – wolf


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rooftop meeting!**

_**Juan**__: and one more thing… if they do go into your locations don't leave or else it'll spark suspicion on their part. If they come and visit your home invite them in, but be well equipped and act as natural as possible. I know for a fact that the neighbors will not tell them anything; they'll just give them lies and false info. Do your part expertly and don't slip up._

_ROGER THAT BOSS!_

"_Comrade you do realize that you've just sparked another rumor da?" Ivan said as he patted his shoulder._

_Juan looked up with wide eyes, "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he said as he looked at the both of them nod in unison._

"_Da we are very serious~!" Ivan said as he started giggling at Juan's distress._

_My life is so complicated right now… FUCK!_

"So do you mind telling us what was that all about or not?" Arthur said as we walked down the hallways to our next class. To be honest Juan didn't want talk about it since he was still sulking about it even though it was already been five minutes when he received the news from Ivan that there was a new rumor going on about him. And not only that he already has issues on the other side of the globe. But fuck it! It already happened!

"As a matter of fact, Arthur Kirkland, I do mind it's a personal matter and I wish that both of you could just leave it alone for now," he said, "when the time comes I'll tell you alright, and we're pretty close so you know…" they nodded as they somewhat understood but even so they couldn't help but remain curious.

"And you're still sulking on the rumor aren't you comrade," Ivan stated the obvious, "do you know what they're about now?" he asked as Juan looked back at him.

Juan groaned, "Tell me, does it have anything to do with the relationship between me and Afina if it is than yeah I probably know…" Ivan giggled indicating that he was right. An aura of deep depression hung over him as he walked the halls, "great just great~"

"Oh by the way Juan, what do you have now?" Arthur said as he walked along side me trying to brighten the mood by changing the subject. The depressed, stressed young man looked at Juan and smiled, "I have psychology next along with Ivan, you?" Arthur smirked, "me too so why did you sign up for it?"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he was suddenly taken aback by the question, "uh Juan you okay?" Arthur asked as he waved his hand in front of him. There was no response and eventually while the man was stuck in a daze Ivan dragged him to class Arthur following close behind.

"Why did I sign up for the class anyways?" Juan thought, "with everything suddenly happening to me I can't even remember why?" he looked up at the moving ceiling, "was it a bit or was it out of pure curiosity?" he frowned at that, "no that can't be I remember it had something to do with one of my friends…. But who?" he noticed that he stopped moving and looked around him.

"We're here comrade come on I'm not going to drag you in here," Ivan said and just when Juan thought that he, especially, forgot he saw Ivan lean down and whisper softly, "don't think your off the hook Juan de la Cruz I demand an explanation~!" Juan froze as the Russian stood up once more and entered the silenced classroom. "Are you coming in or not comrade?" it took just a few seconds for him to step in and choose a seat.

The seat he chose was at the back of the room near the window, Ivan sat next to him while Arthur sat in front. Juan didn't freeze from fear, no; he froze because with Ivan's help he remembered why he decided to take Psychology. He turned to Ivan and tugged on his scarf, Ivan turned to see him unexpectedly smile at him, "thanks I remembered why I signed up for this class~!" it was the most randomness moment for this Russian's life. Then again, it is Juan they're talking about so he should start to get used to it.

"Really now and what would that be?" Arthur said from the front, Juan smiled, "oh~ it's got something to do with a friend of mine that's all, you see he's the one that got me interested in the study of the mind so yeah… I just decided to try it out," Juan said with a smile on his face, but underneath it all there was more to the story than just simple interest… but he would never tell. "And who is this friend of yours?" Ivan asked out of pure curiosity.

It took awhile for him to responded thoughtfully careful of his words, "oh it's just my friend from Russia, Nikolaevich, he's the one who taught me how to speak your language fluently Ivan~!" he said as he nudged his friend's shoulder. On the other hand Ivan seemed very amused while Arthur became stiff by the fact that Juan made a Russian friend. "Oh really~?" Ivan said growing more interested, "yeah really, he's a lot like you and I think if you two meet it'd be great, you guys would be like brothers~!" Juan said as he made sure not to slip anything up, it was not hard at all it was just that Ivan is very observant when it came to talking to him.

Ivan giggled thinking that no wonder Juan wasn't scared of him, while Arthur on the other hand just paled thinking, "if they did meet I'm getting out of here and into a new state thank you very much~!" Juan noticed a change in Arthur's complexion but before he could ask him what was wrong his phone started buzzing. The student façade completely dropped as he took out his cell phone and flipped it open, making sure that they didn't see what was inside. He pressed open on the side.

Eadmund: we are here to report that everyone has got the emergency message everybody is on high alert!

Afina: Juan this is bad the school is thinking that they might put Sport's Month on DECEMBER we can't have that, I've already tried to reason with them but they said that the student council couldn't make any further changes until they have more members to make the decision.

Zane: they came to my house! Holy Shit! And to make it worse Nik was with me and we were in the middle of talking to the others, but don't worry Juan nothing happened it seems that they didn't suspect us at all. But I'm getting worried here I'll ttyl!

Nikolaevich: I got off the phone with everyone and we're thinking of arriving over to your place a bit earlier than scheduled, we need your say in the matter so answer back ASAP~!

Caden: Ah~! Mon cher I saw them come to Tina's bar today~! But don't worry we'll continue with our plans!

At the last message the comfort zone he was in quickly dropped into an abyss of worry, confusion, and anger. Fuck! He snapped his phone shut and sighed heavily rubbing his temples from the throbbing of his headache. He looked over at Arthur and for a second of waiting (to calm down) he tapped his shoulder, the brit turned around.

"So~! Arthur~ Ivan told me about the Sport's Festival~" he said catching Ivan's attention, and from the looks of it Ivan seemed suspicious, "and what about it?" Arthur asked unaware by the sudden hostility like aura emitting from the Asian. "When is it going to be held exactly?" he asked, "due to some issues with the lack of members for the council, we're deciding to hold it on December why?" Juan bit his lip and chose his words carefully making sure there was no change in his voice, "just wondering," he said as he shrugged. He glanced at Ivan and felt, without looking, his eyes carefully assessing his behavior.

Arthur nodded in affirmation, "yes and I was thinking… Juan?" the asian looked up, "yes Arthur?" the brit looked away and thought about what he was going to say a bit longer. In the inside Juan felt like he was going to scream his lungs out and tare his hair out with his bare hands. Suddenly when his hands were about to just do that very action, he felt warm soft firm hands cover his, he looked up and saw Ivan staring at him speaking through his eyes than through his mouth.

You've been acting strange ever since your encounter with Ms. Dalca, Juan what's wrong?

At this Juan was taken aback by the sudden caring expression Ivan held in his violet gaze. He looked down to calm his breathing when he felt the hand on top of his squeeze for his attention.

_You will tell me Juan de la Cruz we're comrades right?_

Juan smiled and nodded, it hurt him that he had to lie to Ivan but it was for his own protection. He held up a law that he and his friends/ family strictly followed, "**never** mix you personal life with your used to be professional life." He sighed to himself as he remembered that he'd have to tell Tito Yao, Kiku, and his two precious people. DAMN IT!

Juan looked back into those knowing eyes and tried his best to smile.

Yes, we'll always be comrades… but like I said last time Ivan… everyone has skeletons in their closet you know~!

Both giggled at the last comment and leaned back, Ivan left his hand on top of Juan's that made the Asian feel a lot better. To him, it was like a safety rope as he clung onto reality and not the consequences of what could happen.

"I was thinking that first you should see the list of available clubs first before I continue so tell me when you do…" Arthur said as he snapped Juan out of his own little world.

He tilted his head in confusion, "Arthur what on earth -?" before he could ask the brit he heard the door open and in came a familiar face. Juan stood up and waved his hand enthusiastically, "hey Kiku over here~!" for a moment Kiku only looked at him. Then he saw something in his cousin's eyes but it disappeared quickly, he came up to Juan and grabbed his hand.

"W –what? Kiku where…?"

"(In Japanese) _We need to talk…_" was all that Kiku said as he dragged Juan out the door, through the hallways, and to the broom closet. He closed the door and turned around meeting Juan's gaze. _"I bumped into Afina today and she told me everything… Juan what do we do?" _

Juan sat down on a box and sighed, he knew why Kiku would speak to him in his language; it was due to the safety precautions of making sure that no one outside was eavesdropping on our conversation, _"did they contact Yao too? Or did you…" _Kiku nodded, _"I did and he said that it was okay but…" _Juan raised his hand to silence him before he could speak any further.

"_I know, the festival might be held on December… I'm already working on that," _he sighed, _"they just texted me about five or so minutes ago, and said that their moving faster than expected."_ Kiku sat next to him, _"that's probably because they might've gotten used to the way we've responded a long time ago and are moving faster… but they still haven't gotten any useful information on us yet."_ Kiku was just like us, it was only by that line of business did I ever find out that we were related.

"_I have a feeling that I know what Arthur was about to ask of me and I hope that it's true," _Juan said and immediately Kiku looked at him, _"are you thinking of…" _Juan nodded. Both sighed as they both realized that both of them had to do it, great more work~! Then Juan reluctantly informed Kiku, _"Ivan is keeping an eye on me… well not really I guess he's just observant… so is Arthur, hell everyone is curious about me!" _he said as he waved his hands around wildly. The older cousin simply chuckled knowingly, _"well could you blame them Juan, you have the power to attract…" _he said, _"and because of that and your other qualities we're able to get this far." _

Juan smiled at that and gave his cousin a brotherly hug, _"you know that I needed help form my tech freak, I couldn't have done it alone you know~!" _he said and then he remembered something, _"oh and did Afina also tell you that…"_

"_That you two are going to have a sparring match? Yes she has and I'm looking forward to watching it," _he said as he took out his camera for up his sleeve. Juan laughed at that and affectionately ruffled his cousin's hair, _"seriously~! You're going to send them the video?" _Kiku nodded and they both laughed. 

There was momentary silence between the two as they sat in silence remembering the past. _"You are going to tell Antonio and Lovino right? You know that I can't do it, and they'd only listen to you or Afina but mostly likely only you…" _Kiku whispered loud enough for him to hear. Juan sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, _"I know… and I promised them that I wouldn't do this anymore…" _his once joyful expression turned into a pained one as the memory of it all flashed into his mind.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, _"technically you aren't going back into that profession we're just getting them off of our trail again that's all," _Kiku said, _"and I'm sure that they'll understand…" _Juan looked into his eyes for a moment and sighed as he took out his cell phone and looked for both Antonio's and Lovi's number. After a few buttons being pressed and a snap of the phone he got off of the box and held out his hand to Kiku. "I can't do this alone, so you're coming with me for moral support," taking his hand they both headed out and headed for the roof (with Kiku's help of course).

Meanwhile back in class…

Ivan and Arthur were sitting alone when the teacher came in and made her introductions Juan wasn't there. He was marked absent as she initiated protocol; both seemed nervous and worried when ten minutes passed by without Juan showing up. Both became suspicious when they saw Kiku drag the confused Filipino out of the room and never come back.

Ivan was about to excuse himself when he felt his cell phone buzz, he slowly took out his phone and was shocked to see that it was a message from Juan. He heard a buzz coming from Arthur's as well along with the same reaction, except with the string of curses. Both looked at each other before reading what the message contained.

Juan: Hey guys~! Something came up and I can't make it to class sorry~! Don't worry I'll call you after school and tell you about it… it's family issues… ttyl~!

Well part of it was true but they both somehow felt that Juan was not going to give them a full explanation for his absence or any other action he did today. Not only that they knew that it wasn't right to stick their nose into his business let alone his personal life so they decided to stay and wait.

"Excuse me Ms. Ream may I use the bathroom, it's an emergency," Ivan said as he smiled at the teacher who frowned back at him.

Or maybe not.

With a curt nod from the teacher he glanced at the shocked Arthur and left the room in silence, as he walked down the hallways he had a problem. He had no idea where Juan was. And as if his prayers where answered he saw two boys conversing on something, at first he thought nothing of it till he heard the words Juan, Kiku, then rooftop.

He stopped dead in his tracks and sharply turned towards the two and walked to them in long strides. Thinking of how to approach them, he only giggled to himself, "I'm Ivan Braginsky… I don't have to talk to them, I'll make them talk to me instead~!" he said with eyes that clouded in violent glints of violet as he approached his victims.

Before any of them could speak to him Ivan pounded his gloved fist to the wall and smiled down at them, "you were talking about my comrade Juan da?" they both nodded in horror, "then you wouldn't mind in telling me where he is da?" both looked at each other and gulped.

Ivan got the information he needed and climbed up the staircase to the roof not knowing what he'll expect when he gets there.

Back to Juan…

"Juan what is it? What was the emergency mi querido?" Antonio said as he sat on top of the upper level of the roof where Juan and Kiku were sitting. Juan helped Lovi up along the latter before responding.

"Something happened while I was away, and out of everyone whom I ask permission to I need yours first…" both looked up when he said something happened and immediately understood.

"Juan…"

Juan smiled up at them, "I'm not here to ask you for help just your permission, I don't want you and Lovi to get involved with my mess like… last time," he said as he remembered the past once again, "I just wanted to tell you that everybody's coming here before the Sport's Festival… and…" Juan didn't want to get into the details just yet and growing more anxious he felt Kiku's hand on top of his.

"…I just need your permission… because we made that promise," he whispered loud enough for them to hear. Silence over the four was replaced with the sound of the summer breeze, "Idiota…" Lovi said breaking the silence.

Juan looked up as he saw Lovi coming to sit next to him, "you know that I don't give a shit about what they do… so you have my permission… I would've kicked your ass if you didn't tell us like last time," he said, "just as long as you don't leave us like you did back then… I didn't like it," he said as he looked down when he remembered the pain of it all.

Antonio stepped forward and crouched down, smiling at Juan as he did, "Juan… I know that you needed permission from us but… you said that you wouldn't go back," he said as he decided to sit in front of him, "well technically I am most certainly not going back, we're just avoiding them… if you know what I mean, you should know more than anyone mi querido you helped us," he said, "and before you ask any more questions it's better if you ask Afina about it… she's my AP English teacher by the way~!" he finished with a sing song voice and a bright smile but his eyes were serious. "So that's why because of the promise I made I need your permission as well Antonio please…"

It was quiet for another moment and Lovi glared threateningly at Antonio daring him to refuse. The crushing feeling of being rejected was immense and it was more painful than any torture he went through in the past. Before he could shrivel up and die he flinched slightly when he felt two arms embrace him in comfort and warmth.

He looked up, "mi amor precioso, you have my permission… it's just that," he clung tighter as Juan felt Lovi's hand grasp his, "no quiero perder otra vez (we don't want to loose you again)..."

The flashback of what was supposed to be forgotten came flowing back by the words that were uttered by Antonio.

"Juan! Dios Mio stay awake!" Antonio said as he grasped the bloody figure's hand as it laid on the floor.

"…"

"_Kuya… Kuya please~!" Lovi pleaded in his child like voice sobbing while clutching onto the bloody fabric. _

"_I'm sorry… I promised I'd come back to you two…"the blood drenched figure that laid on the floor coughed blood as he tried to speak to them. _

"_Juan! Don't speak!" Antonio yelled out frantically trying to make him stop bleeding from the mouth._

_The figure on the ground looked at both of them through half opened eyes and smiled at them, with all his strength he laid his hand gently on the faces._

"_KUYA YOU CAN'T GO YOU PROMISED YOU PROMISED~!" Little Lovi screamed as he held his hand on tightly tears flowing out uncontrollably down his baby cheeks. _

_In the distance they heard the others frantically coming to the rescue but sadly they were still far away. The figure looked up into the sunny skies and sighed, "I'm not leaving… not anymore… not yet…" both Antonio and Lovi were crying at this point yelling at him to stay awake. _

_His eyelids grow heavy by the second and felt the overwhelming urge to close them and sleep._

"_Juan! Boss hang on!" from a distance, familiar voices along with their footsteps grew louder bit-by-bit as they grew near. _

_Antonio lifts his head gently as he starts saying something to him, encouraging him to stay awake, Lovi runs back to the group telling them to hurry. _

A smile remains on the figure's lips seeing everybody with him now; darkness begins to invade his vision as the voices start to fade into nothing but dead silence.

A shudder erupts in Juan's body as the memory ends, he wraps his arms around the both of them, as they grow closer to him, "I'm not going anywhere anymore…

…_I promise,"_ all three of them remembered all of a sudden as he said it. They pulled back and gave each other enough room for Kiku to sit along with them. But even so they remained closely seated around one another not at all willingly to just separate from one another.

"So when?" Antonio said as he reluctantly broke the comfortable silence.

"If anything happens before the festival is held then they're coming right away, but if all goes well…" he said, "then they'll come two weeks in advance from the date and come over to my or Afina's place." He said as he ruffled his hair gently massaging his head, well at least attempting to do so.

"So Afina's here?" Antonio asked again.

"Yes, Antonio –san she is," he said instead since he sensed Juan's stress in the matter already, "and…" he glanced at Juan, "they're going to have a sparring match after school today wanna come and see?"

Juan looked at Kiku dumbfounded by sudden change in subject and by what he told the other two. He wasn't supposed to tell~!

"Really Kuya? Is that true?" Lovi said with a bit of excitement… that apparently he rarely shows to others. "Is it all right if we come?"

Poor Juan looked at Antonio for help but only saw the Spaniard smile at him encouragingly, he looked at all three of them and sighed in defeat feeling as if he lost ten years of his life already.

"…Fine …" he muttered loud enough for them to hear, causing Antonio and Lovi to cheer and tackle the frustrated Juan. While Kiku smiled fondly at them and took pictures of the family moment, reminding himself to send it to the others later on.

After their little celebration was over Kiku coughed to get their attention as he suddenly realized something, "um… Juan –san?" he said hesitantly as he too started to panic in the inside.

Immediately sensing the distress, Juan sat up in high alert along with everyone else, "yes Kiku? What's wrong?" he asked seriousness in his tone body stiff but ready for anything.

It took a full two to three minutes for Kiku to respond to him, "we're… not alone…"

"…"

Silence hung above all three of them as the info sank in slowly.

"Explain… what you mean…" before Juan could fully finish his sentence he heard a very familiar Russian accent coming from below.

"Juan ... зачем все это (Juan… what is all this)?" Ivan said as he made his existence know to all of them from bellow. Juan looked down and jumped from where he was, and landed gently to the floor where Ivan was, "Иван ... что ты здесь делаешь (Ivan… what are you doing here)?" Juan asked as he discreetly waves his hand dismissively to Kiku who was standing behind Ivan holding a knife from his sleeve. Kiku reluctantly unsheathed his knife back into his sleeve and silently nodded as he walked toward Antonio and Lovi.

"Ответ на мой вопрос первым ... тогда я отвечу на твой ... и не ври мне, я получил суть его от ваших разговоров здесь (Answer my question first... then I'll answer yours... and don't lie to me, I got the gist of it from your little conversation up here)," he said before Juan could interrupt him any further.

The Filipino's dark brown lively eyes burrowed into Ivan's as if searching for something there, the atmosphere between them seemed naturally comfortable and true. His eyes truly softened as he looked at the determined violet gaze that belonged to his dear friend. He didn't dare look away as he sadly smiled up at him, "Вы не должны были слышать, что вы знаете (you weren't supposed to hear that you know)..." he said in a surprisingly gentle yet hard voice.

"…" Ivan remained silent as he maintained his gaze in Juan's.

"вы должны были остаться в классе с Артуром ... и не участвовать в этом на всех Иван (you were supposed to stay in class with Arthur... not get involved in this at all Ivan)," Juan said as he his voice grew into a sad whisper. He didn't want this at all, he didn't want Ivan to know any of this let alone get involved with his shit. Hell no! If he could turn back time and prevent the meeting with Ivan, he would if he had known it would inevitably turn out like this.

Ivan read those thoughts clearly in those expressive deep dark brown eyes and smiled genuinely, "Я человек, который не следует правилам или команд от других товарищ ... (I'm a man that doesn't follow rules or commands from others comrade)..." he said to Juan gently feeling the strange urge to not sound scary at all. He had a sudden feeling that if he did so those eyes that opened up to him would close forever never showing the unique glow in them. "Я последовал за то, что я думал, и я все еще думаю, это право так говорить мне, что все это (I followed what I thought, and I still think, is right so tell me what all this is)..." he asked once again determined to get an answer from the Asian standing in front of him.

Juan looked further into those eyes as he read those sudden glints that showed in Ivan's eyes and smiled, right now he was emotionally unstable and can't handle harsh words at the moment. His strong front was completely shattered by the sudden flow of flashbacks that's been happening to him on his first day in school.

He sighed as he responded thoughtfully while he was temporarily deep in thought, "Вы готовы узнать о последствиях, которые впереди может в конечном итоге у вас потери вашу жизнь в ближайшем будущем (are you willing to know if the consequences that lies ahead could end up in you loosing your life in the near future)?" He asked as he reverted back into his other self, untamed, wild, charismatic, and free –willed the Russian knew and grew fond of. Ivan nodded, "da."

Juan sighed deeply as he motioned the other three to the front, "Okay… here's the short version of it…" all five of them sat together in a small circle while Juan told the story to Ivan, making sure that he left out the personal detail out if it. So basically all he said was that he and a group of other people were part of different organizations around the world, all of them are enemies of each other. He then explained how they broke free and were able start a new life from scratch, but then added in the end that they were still after them even after all those years their grudge remains.

After Juan finished he pierced his eyes to Ivan's observing his reaction to it all, surprisingly he didn't look like he was having trouble absorbing all of it but that's just the outer appearance. Like one has said many times, "it's the inside that counts." Ivan on the other hand was both amused and shocked to find that they all had to do something with that story and that Juan, in particular, has experienced many harsh things in his life.

"Does that explain why you look at people this way everytime you talk to them comrade?" Ivan asked as he smiled and chuckled at Juan's amused expression along with everyone else's.

Juan smiled back, "like they always say Ivan, 'old habits die hard' da?" he said and Ivan chuckled once more. In the inside Juan didn't know what to feel at this moment, after all these years of hiding such a secret the feeling of now telling an outsider was simply terrifying. Such foreign feelings swelled within him, as his mind was unable to process all of them and figure each of them out. But one thing was for sure; he was terrified yet at the same time very happy. "So under complete secrecy between comrades and for the sake of the people around us you **WILL **keep this a secret Ivan," he said more of a threat demand than a harmless statement, Juan was known for one thing in his past, his ability to turn of his human self and become a killing machine. He didn't want to think about the consequences, but if Ivan were to slip up and say something (accident or not) then he would have no choice but to kill him, those who know him (avoid suspicion), and with Kiku's help along with everyone else's, completely erase his existence from the planet.

That was definitely something he didn't want to think about at all, especially since Ivan is his first friend here! Ivan was already aware of the circumstances and nodded in complete understanding while all at the same time, remained smiling. "Don't worry Juan, your secret's safe with me," Juan smiled and then sighed, he's really tired of all this shit that's been happening, I mean really when you think you got away from the past and then this fucking happens to you? Shit that's so fucking messed up!

"Good as long as you understand, but Ivan~" Juan said as he smiled darkly towards his Russian friend, "even if it's a person you hold dear out of everyone else don't you even think about telling _HIM_." Everyone was confused about what the hell they were saying to each other, but Ivan knew what this was about. "Comrade you're mistaken… we are not like that we just… know each other for many years that's all." Juan was taken aback by that comment but didn't miss the hesitation at all, with a sly smirk, "we'll see about that… relationship da?" he said. Juan didn't want to think about it at all but was Yao's love for Ivan unrequited? If so, if Ivan doesn't feel the same way then who does he like? Ah fuck it! Can't think of that right now damn it!

"Then again if you know who, which you most likely do, I'm talking about then you don't really have to worry about him, he already knows the story both personal and business wise," he said but held up his hand to silence Ivan, "but that's a different story and when I can fully trust you Ivan, and I do, then maybe he will tell you instead." With that everything was settled with silence of understanding. Juan explained things to Ivan, told top-secret information that could even danger his life, and with that he was the second person he's told to that was a complete outsider. Hopefully that'll be the last.

Kiku sighed as he glanced at the watch, "Boss –I mean Juan…" Kiku said as he suddenly blurted out the word that his cousin detests the most, "we have about three minutes left in class… we have to get going, though knowing your teacher it won't go so well for the both of you…" Juan wanted nothing to do with the teacher right now and just wanted a good night sleep.

"To think, even when I was a girl I'm still plagued with my past… how lovely," Juan whispered to himself making sure that no one heard him say such nonsense.

"It's fucking frustrating damn it!" Lovi said for all of us to hear, "after all this time, all this fucking annoying effort, they still manage to find us and not even leave us alone… fucking retarded bastards… they have no lives." He mumbled at the end.

Antonio patted his head comfortingly, "yes even after all these years of running away and covering our tracks… they still manage to find a trace of us," he said as he tried to sound assuring for all of them, but they knew that he too was mad, confused, and frustrated.

Still managed to find a trace of us huh? Juan thought to himself that line reminded him of what Caden told him about what he got from Barclay. An unknown source of accurate information… something they found that the others didn't know about and so far it's lead to the areas. Just thinking of the possibilities of what else this source might know is terrifying and they have to destroy it no matter what. He'd have to tell Kiku, Antonio, and Lovi about this later after school with Afina, that is if they (him and Ivan) don't get into trouble with Ms. Ream first. If not, then they'll have to arrange a meeting at his house with Yao present of course since he's somewhat part of this.

"That's because they hold grudges against us…" Juan said, "it's only natural that they would even after all these years of betraying and disappearing from them, the wound is still fresh."

Antonio smiled and shook his head from side to side, "No mi querido… que guardo rencores en nosotros, pero no tan profundo como el rencor que tienen en su contra (they do hold grudges on us but not as deep as the grudge they have against you)." He said as he pointed at the Asian who sat across from him. " After all it was usted que se le ocurrió ~ todo (you who came up with everything)!" the one who sat across merely pretended to be shock at the old news, "Oh ~ querida! Me duele mucho ~! Yo no sabía que (Oh darling~! You hurt me so bad~! I didn't know that)~!" both of them started laughing to themselves as the others around them didn't know what in the hell they were saying, except for Lovi who was giggling.

Suddenly they heard the bell ring as the signal that unfortunately, fifth period has ended which meant for Juan –

_**BUZZ BUZZ~!**_

Juan looked down at his phone and saw that a text message was sent to him by Arthur, he sighed and flipped it open to read it.

Arthur: I got your message and what in the bloody hell happened you git! I know it's none of my business but when you leave like that you'll definitely make me and Ivan worry… he's probably looking for you right now…

Che! No shit! Juan thought to himself as he read on.

Arthur: Anyways I hope your family issue is solved… and I probably shouldn't tell you this but know there's another rumor going on concerning you and Ivan… that's about all I know be careful and seriously Juan. Keep a low profile will you!

At the last comment Juan felt like he was going to shit a brick at that moment, "another rumor you say?" Fuck! He really didn't want this many rumors about him already especially on his first fucking day! And he also has to take care of other more important things too damn it~!

As they started heading down stairs, Ivan and Juan expertly avoided their psychology teacher and headed towards the next class… well more like Ivan leading Juan to his class (remember Juan is directionally challenged). They said their momentary good byes to the others and departed soon after, "see you after school?" Antonio asked. Juan smiled tiredly, "you can bet your bottom dollar~!" both laughed and left completely but the fact of making things turn out well still remained around them. Juan felt another buzz coming from his phone, he felt sorry for himself since he would have to eventually look at the texting bill soon to come… wait that's right he signed up for free texting yay~! He pushed that a side and flipped open his phone surprised that it was Gilbert who sent him the message.

Gilbert: Hey what's up Juan AWESOME here~! Since we both have the same classes together, you are going to meet Francis, Antonio, and me there! The Awesome me can't wait! See you in a bit!

"The bad friends trio huh?" he said as he finished reading, "how lovely…" he said in a deep uncharacteristic like voice, which somewhat alarmed Ivan a bit as he heard that voice only once. Juan was about to loose it. Just remember what Arthur said about them made him have a series of premonitions of even more rumors going around in the school. So much for keeping a low fucking profile! He mentally yelled to himself. Suddenly Juan bumped into something hard and finds that it was Ivan's back, he looks up and finds him staring back at him deep in thought. And for a while they just stood there.

The Filipino felt eyes on them and remembered about the rumor Arthur warmed him about and suddenly got irritated instead of self-conscious. With a deep breath he let go of all of his restraints in keeping a smile on his face, and turned to the annoying crowd around them. Everyone froze in terror as they were suddenly faced with a deathly chill in the air that made all of them shudder violently. They looked around and felt as if the light had dimmed by a lot and suddenly sensed a pair of terrifying eyes staring at them like prey, though they couldn't find the source. By every second that passed by the atmosphere in the hall way worsened as it became noticeably unbearably chillier than how it was in the beginning. At some point, which was now, they couldn't stand standing there watching the two boys near the Music room, because above all the atmospheric change and the temperature drop, they couldn't stand up to the feeling that there deaths will on that spot if they remain longer, and not just that it's the overwhelming feeling of cold deathly eyes burrowing into you, burning holes into your very soul! They soon dispersed some speed walked while most ran for their lives from something terrifying, and little did they know the truth of the matter…

The source of their extreme discomfort is Juan himself who was staring at all of them as they leave holding his gaze until they left completely. The hallway was silenced instantly as if it too was scared of Juan.

He on the other hand smiled approvingly at the silence and reverted, slowly, back to his other self… though the feeling of the unleashing still somewhat remained. Ivan saw it all and was pretty much shocked to see that side of Juan, which then proved more to his statement of his secret. It made him believe in it even more. And just on cue Gilbert waltzed out of the classroom and looked around in confusion, "hey guys! What happened to all the people here they just disappeared!" he said as he approached the two. Antonio was behind but was completely focused on Juan knowing what might've happened.

Juan smiled back in confirmation as he approached them, "well they just figured that they got something better to do that's all~!" he said as the dark aura slowly dissipated. Gilbert glanced at the Asian in front of him in concern, "dude you alright?" he asked as he observed even more. "You look different dude… somehow," at that moment everything Juan was thinking about previously shattered into a billion pieces and he remembered what was happening at the moment, "o –oh really? What do you mean… do I look sick?" he said cursing himself inwardly for stuttering like a blabbering fool.

"Yeah…" he said as he nudged at the currently frozen Antonio, "don't you think Antonio?" the Spaniard smiled reassuringly at the both of them, "yes but it's probably because of all those rumors going around… right?" he looked at Juan. He simply nodded, "y –yeah!" fuck stop stuttering damn it! "And anyways~!" he looked up at the now amused Juan, "thank you for bringing me here Ivan I appreciate it…" he tugged on the scarf ever so slightly, "but you need to go to class now… and so should we da?" he looked at everyone and they nodded in agreement. He clapped his hands as the awkward atmosphere was blown away by it, "well then we shall get going~!" he said as he gently pushed the two back to class and glanced at Ivan, "see you comrade~!" he yelled waving his hand enthusiastically.

Ivan genuinely smiled and nodded back at him, "I'll see you next class da?" then he thought back for a bit, "or maybe the end of class da?" Juan got the inside joke and laughed, "Da at the end of class… since I'm directionally challenged and all." With that said the two friends parted their separate ways.

End of Chapter 8…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Musical Arts and all that jazz~!**

Ivan genuinely smiled and nodded back at him, "I'll see you next class da?" then he thought back for a bit, "or maybe the end of class da?"

_Juan got the inside joke and laughed, "Da at the end of class… since I'm directionally challenged and all." With that said the two friends parted their separate ways_

"So~! This is Musical Arts class huh?" he said as he looked around the grand spacious room filled with a whole bunch of instruments of all kinds. "Impressive…" he murmured to himself as he walked further towards the desks.

"Hey Juan over here!" Gilbert yelled as he waved to get his attention, "sit next to us!" Juan store his eyes away from an electric guitar at a corner and looked back at him to see the Prussian waving at him along with Francis and…

"Where's Antonio?" Juan asked as he looked around the two, Francis smiled and pointed at him. Juan was about to turn around but was stopped dead in his tracks when heard a guitar string get strung making a familiar tune. Good lord why? He thought to himself as he suddenly felt the need to run and never look back.

"Oh mi querido~! Remember this?" the Spaniard said as he stung another chord continuing with the familiar tune. Juan slowly turned to him frozen sold as he continued to listen to the tune, "Antonio! What is this song mon ami I've never heard you play this before," Francis said as he walked past the stiff statue to his friend. "Yeah man that's awesome~!" Gilbert said as he stood next to the statue… err… Juan.

Antonio simply smiled at them, but the Asian knew he was looking at him, the Spaniard continued the string of music as it grew in volume, then slowly it grew to its chorus part. Juan flinched at that but still couldn't move as the memories (once again) flooded back into his mind. At the end of the little performance Antonio smiled with satisfaction plastered on his facial features, "that mi amigos is not from me… for I didn't make this song up, a friend of mine did." Oh~ I know where this is going! Juan thought to himself as he slowly crept away from the group, heading towards the door. And there's no way in hell that -!

"Such a beautiful… pure tune non?" Francis said as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Just a little more Juan you're almost there! He said to himself as he was only a few feet away from the door. Almost there!

"Shyah! It's cool when it get's to the chorus part doesn't it?" he said as he sat next to Antonio. "So who's this friend of yours?" he asked as he nudged at him. Antonio simply smiled and pointed at the fleeing figure, "who else do you think mi amigos; mi querido is very talented right Juan. De. La. Cruz?" he said his full name separately. The person (Juan) who was a foot away from the door way froze and slowly turned to the three trouble makers. A sweat drop appearing behind Juan's head.

"U –um~!" he said as he racked his brain for an excuse, "I –I have no idea what in the world… **Antonio**~!" he said darkly to the Spaniard. "You are saying~ I mean come on do you honestly think that _I _could play…" Juan trailed off his voice fading into thin air as he saw Francis and Gilbert nod their heads in unison smirk all the while.

Fuck~!

"Well Juan, from our point of view, you are a mystery to us… and well~ if it comes down to it, anything that involves you can be most likely possible no matter how impossible it may be right~?" Gilbert said as he crept closer hands ready to grab. Juan was at first, stunned by the words the Prussian was able to say, just like Alfred, and thought that they only knew the word awesome. He gulped and took a step backwards towards the door, by doing so all three took a large step forward.

"Oui Gilbert's right Juan~! He does have a point there, since we saw you well…" Francis smirked mischievously, "dancing a bit back at the Culinary class room we couldn't help but think what other things you're capable of non?" he said as all three crept closer. There was ten minutes left until class started and the teacher hasn't come in yet~! What the hell is this kind of teacher doing~! Don't they come here early and all that shit? Juan thought to himself as he was now at the doorway's exit.

"Oh… well I'm most certainly NOT capable of –HOLY SHIT!" Juan yelled as he was suddenly tackled by the sneaky Prussian from below, I mean seriously can anyone really go that low for a freaking sneak attack/ tackle? But thanks to that old habit of his, Juan jumped over him avoiding him reflexively and cart wheeled back into his stance. Whoops~! Everyone, except for Antonio, stood there in shock as Juan realized what he had done and blushed crimson red in embarrassment.

"Wha -?"

"Like they always say, 'old habits die hard' non?" Juan said, interrupting both Francis and Gilbert, as he unintentionally smirked darkly yet competitively ready for another attack or attempt to bring him down. He honestly missed this feeling of anticipation, but learned that such feelings are useless and unwanted since they remind him of other unnecessary things. But still this feeling still lingered no matter how much he tried to dismiss it; it was apart of him.

Gilbert got up, smirked, and dusted himself off, "Awesome! You can do this two huh?" he said as he emitted an aura that accepted the unspoken challenge, "let's see how far that'll get you kid~!" he said as he once again lunged towards the Filipino over and over. Through Juan's point of view, Gilbert moved in slow motion, and because of that he was able to dodge him with ease and grace. Eyes of laughter and yet a hint of focus remained in his dark brown gleaming eyes as it slowly changed from Juan to a predator observing its prey's movement, darkly calculating it with each step it made.

"Oh really now~! I don't see where this is going Gilbert but from what I can tell…" he dodged him again, "I'm still standing~!" he said in a happy sing –song like tune. Humming the song that was strung by the guitar only minutes ago by Antonio, after that came the slight mummer of him saying the lyrics. And as time progressed, his voice grew volume as Antonio started playing the guitar again, everyone in the classroom listened intently. The poem from many years ago.

When you left your family did you regret it?

Your wife, your son, your daughter?

Do you sleep at night with ease,

As you so easily forget it?

Lying in the cold as we try to survive…

Day by day I can't help but think

Will we live to see another day?

Day goes by

As night envelops us

Another day shall go by

As reality continues to hit my eyes…

Everyone, including Francis and Gilbert, stayed in their spots as they continue to hear the lyrics to the poem that they thought were beautiful. Never had they known that such a song held such deep sadness.

When you left your family did you regret it?

Your wife, your son, your daughter?

Do you sleep at night with ease,

As you so easily forget?

Day goes by

As night envelops us

Another day shall go by

As reality continues to hit my eyes…

Antonio started to strum the guitar strings faster as Juan sings louder, unaware of it volume, but aware of the emotions that came along with it.

Once an innocent child

Seeing life's shadow

Of what it truly can be

We are broken

Losing my family one by one

Each loss

Each tear

My heart now weighs a thousand tons

My mother

Then my sister

Now me… but no

It was then did they realize that this wasn't just a poem of some sort but was sung in a song that told a story, Juan breathed deeply as he finally stops moving. He looks up at the ceiling as he smiles sadly.

I shall refuse to go

Fly away

Escape

Life is too precious

I shall fight

Till the day I die

Cause now I have

What I've always wanted…

With the last tune of the guitar Juan unleashed his one last soothing tune of his voice as he dramatically finishes.

_A second chance_.

With a sigh he snapped out of his little world and looked around with a peaceful face, oblivious of what he did. Silently Antonio put the guitar away and stood up striding towards Juan and hugged him silently. That was when everything clicked in all of their heads but they did not dare spread that rumor around. The reason for that is simple, they didn't want to encounter Ivan and die. Gilbert and Francis walked over to the two silently as they tried to process such a poem to Juan, the creator of it. Such words in that poem had such symbolic meanings and volume that it demanded them to listen and at the same time the fact that it told a story of the dangers of life. Then came the ending. Seeing Antonio go to Juan like that made all the puzzle pieces fall into place a lot quicker.

"Juan mon ami…" Francis said softly, "umm… that was a good song~!" he said as he slung his arm around Juan's shoulders. Gilbert nudged at him playfully, "yeah and you got one hell of a voice man! That was awesome~!" both of them appeared to be like their normal selves when little did the others know that in the inside they were as shocked as the others around them. They couldn't deny the fact that they wanted to know things about him, but they didn't expect to see that it was this. Both looked at Juan as he smiled and laughed along with Antonio, "such a past of sadness does not suit him", they both thought to themselves.

"Mi queridos you have not lost your touch have you~!" Antonio said as he gave chuckled nostalgically. "That song… how long has it been since you've sang it aloud?" Juan thought back for a moment as he tried to give him an accurate response, "hmm… when everything somewhat sort of ended~ I think?" he said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Both friends in the background, Francis and Gilbert, were standing in confusion as they listened to the conversation. "Antonio mon ami… when everything ended?" the French man asked as he slowly approached the other two.

"Yeah man what do you mean the awesome me has to know!" Gilbert whined as he felt as though he was out of loop. And he was, completely so was Francis. Juan looked at both of them as a dark glint in his eyes passed right through them. Both of them didn't exactly know this side of him, and felt uncomfortable, as it was as if they were being seen right through, as if he was searching for something they both held as a secret. The atmosphere was intense but only for a short period of time as Juan eventually smiled at them in apology and reassuringly. "Sorry for the sudden glare guys… but it's something personal that's all, I can't…" his eyes dropped to the floor.

Antonio stepped in as he smiled at his two amigos, "he just doesn't feel that he's ready that's all right?" Juan looked up and nodded, "yes… and I'm thinking that you guys already know about me a little through the song am I right?" he said with a sly smirk.

Both nodded in understanding, "so at least tell us, Juan." Francis said as he gestured everyone towards their seats, "what else can you do other than… dance… and sing…" he said as he laughed a bit by the memories. Gilbert leaned towards Juan's desk, "yeah what else can you do that doesn't involve anything personal," both Juan and Antonio looked at each other thinking the same thing, "a lot of things~!" and laughed at the same time seeing that the other thought the same thing.

Antonio was the first to calm down, "well back at home, Juan used to have a job as a performing bartender at almost all of the bars, he's prized by all and is well known for his expertise in making top quality alcoholic and non –alcoholic beverages." He said and made Juan laugh even harder when Francis and Gilbert's jaws dropped to the desk.

"Holy! Really Juan? Are you serious?" Gilbert asked in obvious disbelief, the Asian nodded and smiled. "Yup! Then again, it's kind of hard to believe by the way I look right?" both nodded, "there's one thing you have to keep in mind my dear friends," he said as he leaned slightly forward, "don't judge a book by it's cover okay~?" both once again nodded and said something they didn't expect would come out of their mouths, "alright sir!"

It was silence then and Juan remained calm… sort of.

Francis couldn't believe what they just said, but then again could you really blame them? Juan's aura was the type of superiority and a type that also demanded respect, when he is present, and something else that was rather dark and threateningly scary. Despite how he looks at first glance you could be easily fooled but now… it's as if he has some sort of mask or wall. Then again it's only normal right? Right?

"I mean Juan! Sorry it just happened… that's not awesome," Gilbert said as he started questioning himself for that sudden action and then an APOLOGY? What the Fuck?

Juan (motherly) smiled and reverted back to his usual self, all this stress is making me slip damn it Juan take control! He thought to himself. "Ah it's okay… apology accepted so don't worry~!" he said warmly at them. "So yeah… anyways~ I was a bartender a long time ago… pretty good pay you know especially since you are chosen to serve high class people~!" he said as he thought back to those days. Oh yeah the money you receive is plentiful and could last you for a month or so… just shows you how much money you get paid huh?

"And what else did you do mon ami?" Francis asked as he got over the sudden outburst and became even more curious about the jobs his Filipino friend did.

Antonio looked at him then at Juan, he nodded in confirmation, "Gilbert remember the time mi queridos flipped you and you didn't know he had such strength?" he asked.

Gilbert straightened up and smiled, "Ja! Do you think I'd forget… but what does that have to do with anything~?" he asked, or more like a cross between asking and demanding.

"Oui how does that have to do with anything?" Francis said as he tried solving it himself in his mind and failed.

"Well remember I said I used to work as Lovino's body guard?" he said as he smirked at the changing expressions from his two friends. Both nodded in unison.

"Oui?" Francis said as he thought back to those days, "I remember that…"

"Well what about it?" Gilbert asked somewhat impatiently as he really wanted to know now.

Juan smiled as Antonio continued, "I wasn't the only one who was Lovino's body guard," he said as the two froze as they processed the info into their thick brains. Then it hit them.

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

Juan laughed at this as the two yelled in disbelief, along with Antonio as he slammed his hand on his desk repeatedly as he too laughed by their reactions. Oh god it was so rich! Francis was looking at the two before him back and forth repeatedly as he tried making sense of it all. Gilbert just remained frozen, as he looked closer at Juan in obvious disbelief.

"Are you serious Antonio?" Francis asked as the Spaniard started to calm down his laughter. "Yes mi amigo, what I say is the truth and only the truth…" he said as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "And mind you that I was young when I took the job… so you could imagine how young Juan must've been when he was my partner."

"Juan how old were you when you started that profession?" Gilbert asked out of pure curiosity, Juan stopped laughing momentarily as he thought back. "Hmm… I'd say I was about two years older that Lovi when I became his playmate slash bodyguard… if memory serves me right~!" he said as he looked at Antonio in confirmation. He nodded back to him and smiled nostalgically.

"Are fucking kidding me? You must've been pretty young huh?" Gilbert asked as he smiled genuinely at the thoughtful Filipino. Juan nodded, "yes I was pretty young and at the same time as I grew older as an experienced bodyguard I became highly skillful and… I made a lot of friends."

Antonio smiled somewhat darkly as they both said in unison, "a lot of friends indeed…" both looked at each other and laughed despite the fact that such a laugh was a complete fake. In the inside both remembered unwanted unnecessary things that were unpleasant to the both of them. But then again without such events occurring then they wouldn't become what they were today after all, it is your past that shapes you into who you are today no?

"And what do you mean a lot of friends~?" Francis said as he was not fazed at all and caught onto the sudden deep tone from the two only minutes ago.

"Ah~ you know~" Juan said as he waved his hand in a dismissive matter, "being a body guard and all… there's bound to be some big challenges along the way non?" Francis and Gilbert nodded in understanding.

It was then that Gilbert remembered something, "hey Antonio didn't you say that back then you met the biggest challenge you've ever faced in your whole entire life there?" he said but quickly added, "other than Lovino that is…"

It was then that both became quiet, and Juan looked at Antonio somewhat curiously but at the same time slowly understanding what it must've been. The Spaniard sighed in defeat as he felt the stare coming from his Asian brother. "Yes, that big challenge would be mi queridos Juan~!"

Juan was now, at this point completely confused as he pointed at himself and tilted his head like a puppy trying to learn a new trick but can't. "What do you mean me…" Antonio turned to him and everything fell into place, "Oh~ ahahaa~! You mean that huh?" Juan said as he laughed lightly at the memory. "Boy those were the days huh mi querido?" Antonio chuckled and nodded, "Si those were the days…" both sighed in content.

In an attempt to change the subject Juan smiled, "and not only that but the pay was good, not that I really care about it… actually all I did with all that money I received from all my jobs was just put it in my bank account…" he said thoughtfully, "don't even remember the last time I accessed it really…" he trailed off into his own little world. Antonio looked at Juan curiously, "mi queridos are you telling me that you haven't touched your money after all these years?" he said in disbelief, he too hasn't touched it in a while but does a lot more than Juan. The oblivious Asian snapped out of it, "well… yeah I mean there's so much to life than money you know?" he said, "and besides the last time I've touched it was like…" it was then that he stopped completely but the Spaniard knew all to well why.

The day he broke free from the organization.

"So, all in all I just used my money that I've got right know and not at all touch my account, why do you ask?" he questioned but immediately knew why. If you sum up all the money he's earned over his high paying jobs, especially the ridiculous amount of money he got as an agent then… holy shit. Juan traced back as far as his mind would let him, "and little by little the government would add a little bit of cash in too so~" all three knew where this was heading and all three were dumbfounded.

"Um… Juan?" Gilbert said as he gulped, "are you perhaps in any way… rich?" the question floated in the air silently as Juan processed all his untouched earnings in his mind. Then he switched to mature mode quickly in order to avoid potential problems, "even if I were rich would you treat me the same?" all three shook there heads confidentially, unwavering in their response.

"Good and anyways the money in my account is only for big emergencies ONLY so that's why I haven't touched it for all these years, and hey what can I say," he shrugged, "I'm a big saver you know and I don't care much about paper anyways, life is too precious and you have to make the best of it right?" all four smiled as they silently agreed in understanding.

"So how much DO you have Juan? If you don't mind me asking…" Francis asked, as he was curious, I mean Antonio was rich but depending on his Spanish friend's expression it could only mean that Juan has more.

"Like I said the first time Francis, I really don't care~!" he said as he meant it for it to be the end of the conversation concerning money. But now that he thought about it, it made him very curious that he couldn't deny no matter what he did from now on. So as a result, he made a mental note to go and check his bank account tomorrow.

"So~ does anyone realize that the bell already rang like," he glanced at the clock, "five or so minutes ago? Where in the world is our music teacher?" he said as he looked around and then checked his watch and the clock to make sure he wasn't mistaken by the time. "Oh that's because professor Roderich, has an appointment, or you can call it a meeting, with some important people who play music around the world…" Gilbert said as he smiled thoughtfully.

This Juan caught on, making him smile mischievously, "oho~! What's this Gilbert? You got something going on with him?" he said as he nudged at the now flustered Prussian. "Pft! Please that's so not awesome!" he said as he denied it over and over again, but that didn't stop Juan at all, in fact it did the opposite~!

"Oh really?" he said as he closed in on Gilbert with his knowing captivating eyes that trapped the Prussian the moment they locked eyes with each other.

"R –really!" Gilbert said as he cursed himself for his highly noticeable stutter, which was a mistake on his part since it only made Juan urge on.

"Really~ really?" Juan asked unaware by how close he was leaning towards Gilbert, it was to the point that they were only half a foot away from each other.

Gilbert gulped, "Ja really!" he said as he grew crimson red and shoved Juan away from him, "we don't have a relationship of that sort, we're… we're just friends all right?" he said as he trailed off mumbling on about his denial.

Juan in return made a dramatic sighing noise and looked up thoughtfully, "Denial is only the first stage to realizing that you are in love you know~?" he said in his sing –song voice. "And by the looks of it does this person also in denial as well~?" the Asian asked the Frenchman knowing that he of all people would know the answer.

Francis caught onto the teasing and smirked back at him, "Ah oui, he is also in denial my cheri ami. Tis' so sad non?" he said as he dramatically placed his hand onto his chest where his heart was.

Antonio giggled at the two and even more at the fuming (cough cough) Gilbert, "Ah mi amigos I know exactly what you guys mean, it's so tragic you know? It's so obvious that they like each other…" he looked at Juan and smirked.

On cue Juan continued Antonio's statement, "yet they dare not say it aloud or even when they're alone~!" In short Gilbert understood what Juan was trying to say:

"Stop being a pussy you ass and just freaking tell him or so god help me, I'll shove a machine gun up your ass and shoot!"

It was quiet for a moment or two and in an instant both started laughing out loud not caring at all that they startled the other students around them. The disturbing atmosphere a few moments ago was quickly forgotten and was replaced with a more relaxing, laid –back kind of atmosphere.

Then it hit Juan, no matter how much he tried to avoid it the feeling remained thanks to his Russian friend back at home.

Vodka… I need some VODKA!

Yup no matter how many times Juan will deny it to others and to himself, it was a definite fact that only he, and his Russian drinking friend, knew… he was positively addicted to it. But then again thanks to his high tolerance and all that it doesn't exactly increase his need…

Juan deeply sighed as the urge urged him on and right on cue the music teacher came in rushing towards his desk slamming his super thick text book onto the desk, with a loud…

_**SLAM!**_

All the students, except Juan and Antonio, jumped out of their seats completely startled and looked around and rested their gazes upon the teacher.

"Gather around students this class is starting!" Roderich yelled aloud, the students who weren't in there seats scrambled to get to them.

"I welcome you all to the Musical Arts, and I hope that I will have the opportunity to meet you all in **good terms** this year…" He snuck a glare at Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. "And hopefully the next as we get through this year onto another." He momentarily finished as he turned around and wrote his name on the board, as he did so he laid the chalk down and turned back to the class with a smile on his face, "My name is Roderich, and I'll be you instructor for this class, it's a pleasure to meet you all…" he said as he picked up a stack of papers and went around handing each paper to each student.

Juan, being Juan picked up on his accent and smiled. While the Austrian teacher had his back turned he leaned forward across his desk toward Antonio whispering, "is the teacher from Austria?" he asked with pure curiosity. Before the Spaniard could sneak in a response the teacher, or Mr. Roderich, answered for him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am Mr.?" he said as he was looking for a name, "Juan sir… just call me Juan thank you very much," Juan said instinctively answering in a polite way.

_Something's not right…_ he thought to himself, _how could he hear me when I'm so far away? _At the corner of his eye he saw Antonio stare back at him and nodded. At this Juan's jaw dropped in surprise.

As the teacher approached him with a piece of paper Juan smiled, "um… Mr. Roderich… how long have you been teaching here in Hetalia Academy?" he asked. The Austrian cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "and may I ask why you would want to know such a thing?" he said as he leaned back a bit in a challenging way.

"Oh, this person doesn't know who the hell he's dealing with… fine let's play!" thought Juan as he smirked and switched to his competitive mode.

"Ist es falsch, wenn ein Student, wie mich, zu wissen, wie lange sie gearbeitet haben hier Liebe Lehrer (Is it wrong for a student, such as myself, to know how long they've worked here dear teacher)?" I asked sweetly. Antonio chuckled as he shook his head back and forth knowingly, while Francis tilted his head in confusion. As for Gilbert, he froze in his seat, as he understood what the two of us were saying, after all I am speaking german you know.

The Austrian cocked his eyebrow in amusement and leaned back a bit, "Alles hängt davon ab, was erhalten Sie nach Ich Ihnen sagen (it all depends, what do you get after I tell you)?" he asked as his gentlemanly mask he wore so well started slipping.

Juan smirked as he saw signs of him getting closer and closer to victory, "Warum natürlich alles (why everything of course)~!" he said as he lowered his voice a bit letting the Austrian know that at this point, he'd better tell him or face the consequences. After all this, the man didn't even know who Antonio was, only the fact that he was a student here and the he (Juan) was just a regular student that's slowly getting corrupted by the, "bad friend trio."

The teacher suddenly stood straight causing the others to momentarily stiffen and just like that, his mask completely fell off.

That was all Juan needed to confirm his theory.

Gilbert was looking at both of them back and forth in confusion, he understood but still didn't understand the situation. It'd be wise for him to stay quiet, Juan's other voice whispered in his mind. Quickly the Asian shoved that voice back into the darkness and smiled at the teacher.

The teacher saw his defeat and sighed, "two years… I was recommended…"he said as he gestured Juan to stand up and follow him out of the classroom. Gilbert stood up to but Juan laid his hand onto his shoulder and smiled, "don't worry it'll be fine," he said soothingly and effectively as the Prussian nodded and sat back down (the other two were very surprised by the obedience).

Juan followed the teacher out of the classroom and as the door closed his façade fell completely, "Zwei Jahre huh? Dann sagen Sie mir, empfohlen, dass sie hier zu sein hm (Two years huh? Then tell me who recommended you to be here hm)~?" he said as he stepped forward towards the man. The Austrian smiled up at him, "your AP English teacher Afina…" Juan stopped in his tracks and was taken aback by his answer.

The Austrian smirked, "and by the looks of it, you must be the one she calls Juan… am I right?" he said as he leaned at the wall.

Juan relaxed only a little, "Afina… then is it possible that you're -?"

"Yes I am… or _was_ actually…" he said as he cut him off.

Juan cursed inwardly, what the hell? Afina promised not to go back there anymore not after… shit! Afina you f'ing liar! He yelled inwardly, he remembered all to well what happened the last time she did such a thing.

Juan sighed and made a mental note to ask her about it after school, "I see… then I would like you to come to the gym after school and meet me and Afina… I still don't trust you…" he added lastly with darkness in his eyes. If you hurt those closest to me I WILL KILL YOU, he said through his eyes.

The teacher stiffened for a moment then nodded as Juan smiled back at him, "you're manipulative you know that?" he said as he opened the door motioning him to go first.

Juan pushed him from behind and whispered; "many have told me that already…" both chuckled at the statement and went back to their business. Well, at least tried to until the bad friend trio came into the picture, "Dude what the hell was that?" Gilbert yelled as he shot of his seat as soon as Juan neared his. "Didn't I tell you not to worry Gilbert? You're such a worry wart~!" Juan replied back playfully with an adorable pouting face.

"Yeah but still that was not awesome!" he said as he crossed his arms and urged the conversation to continue, "what was so important about knowing how long he was working here?" he said defensively. Juan smirked and then smiled into a cat grin, "oh~! What's this? You seem so defensive when it comes to me talking to Mr. Roderich… hm~!"

Gilbert blushed madly and Juan started to laugh in complete joy, "Gilbert, you don't have to worry it's just I forgot that Mr. Roderich was a friend of my other friend who apparently never told my about him and you know… I just got kind of curious is all~!"

"Yeah but did it really have to be in German?"

"Yes."

"And did you really have to go out of the classroom just to talk to him?"

"… Yes," Juan hesitated as he slowly picked up on what the Prussian was trying to do.

"That's not aweso-!"

"Gilbert… mi amigo let's just drop it, Juan has a good explanation for most of the things he does trust me, I know." Antonio cut in on the Prussian trying to drop the topic.

Reluctantly Gilbert sat down but then turned back to the asian seated next to him, "Aber sie wird mir später Juan Recht (but you will tell me later Juan right?" he said in his native tongue.

Juan looked back at the albino and sighed tiredly but focused on those ruby orbs. After a moment of silence Juan smiled tiredly, "So… werde ich (alright… I will)." Gilbert smiled back and turned towards the teacher while Juan sank into his seat. It hurt him to lie to the albino Prussian, but then again he can't afford to tell anyone else since he didn't want them to get involved at all.

After all introductions were made both from the teacher and his students, it was time for the class to start.

"Alright class, now that everyone got to know each other a bit better," Roderich said as he looked among his students, avoiding Juan's gaze at the same time. "We shall resume with the introductions of the instruments provided her," he gestured them to look at the instruments behind them, "there are many I know, but when you find one that you're capable of using then we shall continue with the lesson in improving your skills." At that he finished and everyone started heading towards the instruments.

"So Juan mon ami~" Francis purred, "what else can you play~?" he slung his arm over the Asian's shoulders and smiled while his eyes shined with interest. Juan thought back as he tried to think of what else he could play.

"I think… maybe… I could play the violin, a little bit of the piano and the… drums," he said hesitantly unaware of Roderich's perk up in interest as he heard the violin and piano part but ignored the drums.

"Really?" Francis said quite amused and surprised by his answer, "Vous êtes très talentueux non (you're very talented yes)?"

Juan smiled back as he was still in thought, "Vous faites ce que vous pouvez rester en vie suis-je droit (you do what you can to survive am I right)?" he said not yet realizing that the Frenchman stopped in his tracks for a bit as he was taken aback by what he said.

With a sad smile of sympathy and pain he nodded, "oui c'est vrai… mon ami," he said as he caught up with him and the others.

Juan stopped in his tracks as he looked at all of the instruments around him and the others, "how do you guys get use to this?" he whispered loud enough for the others to hear, as he kept on walking he stopped and turned around, "this place is like…" he flailed his arms around himself gesturing the size of the room and everything inside, "IT'S SO HUGE~!"

All three laughed at him as the Asian looked like a kid in a new toy shop, "well what can we say, this school is high regarded by all and well… this school is rich," Gilbert said as he shrugged as if it was a daily occurrence.

"Are you guys serious… like no joke?" Juan said as his jaw dropped to the floor by their careless reaction.

Both nodded in unison.

"Mien Gott! You guys don't realize how lucky you bloody gits are!" Juan yelled in frustration as he thought back to all those schools he attended back in the day.

"Really? You just get used to it is all…" Gilbert said as he took out his favorite guitar and strung some of its strings with one fling of his hand. And soon all three got what they wanted and waited for Juan to recover,

He recovered but shook his head in slight disappointment, "you know guys… you shouldn't take things for granted, it's one of the biggest mistakes one could make… along with not realizing how precious something is until it's taken away from you." He said as he scolded the other three in front of him, well except for Antonio of course.

"Dude you sound like an old man, so not awesome~!" Gilbert said jokingly but Juan saw in those ruby eyes the indication that he understood.

"Mon ami, we already know that~!" Francis said as he too said jokingly.

Juan smiled and grabbed a guitar from its case and walked with them as they exited out of the storage room.

"Mi queridos let's play together you and me~!" Antonio said as he sat down at his usual spot next to the window, "oh and don't worry~ you don't have to sing~!" he added as he started strumming the guitar strings.

The Asian sighed and sat next to him tuning his guitar as well making sure that the sound was at its best before he started playing. Then after a moment or two of readjusting he started to let the notes flow from the guitar and into the air like the breeze in a mid summer's day.

At first it was quiet but as Antonio joined in, the volume of the melody grew louder as if demanding the attention from the others who were in the room. Well… too much attention really. Francis stood next to Antonio and readied himself with his violin and started playing as well, each and every movement precise and at the same time natural, as it synchronized with the two players. It was at that moment that Gilbert wanted the melody to have some wildness added to it and with no warning at all he started strumming his guitar adding more hard core metal into the mix.

Juan was caught off guard by this and was about to stop but thought of a better idea. He readjusted his position and smirked; in just seconds he readjusted his melody in away that it gave bite to this newly made song. Antonio and Francis caught on rather quickly and the intensity increased as the highly skilled players created a story through their professional capabilities when it came to handling their instruments.

It was like their own little world as they continued playing, at some point Juan started giggling to himself every so often as he thought to himself how crazy it would be if they were drinking vodka all the while. Hahahaa! So a random thought~! Juan thought to himself as he matched Gilbert's pace and add a couple of his own tricks into the hardcore melody. Antonio smiled as he too added part of himself into the music and matched with everyone's pace, while Francis all the while was strumming his violin rapidly yet elegantly with each stroke as the intensity grew more and more as the music continued to progress.

And overall, through out all that playing the four weren't aware of the stares they were getting from their audience as they looked at the players in awe. Roderich only sat on the piano as he continued to listen at the strange music blended from all for instruments. All different instruments in sound, yet they fit perfectly together as they created the soothing yet rapidly intense music as it vibrated against the walls and soared out to the hallways of the school. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the students and teachers nearby stopped what they were doing and listened.

And unexpectedly as the music/ song grew to the ending the volume ceased in intensity and roughness. Instead it was slowly replaced by the soothing yet sad sound coming from Francis' violin, as if picturing an image of a flowery field with a woman who wouldn't stop looking over the horizon in hope that her lover would return to her soon, denying that he won't come back. Ever.

Everyone was sad by the change in the music yet completely baffled that they could play so damn well, they're in the beginners' class for Pete's sake! It was as if they experienced a story full of adventure, romance, drama, and tragedy all at once put together into a made up piece in just five minutes. At that, the music coming from the three players slowly faded into nothing as the music ended in a to –be –continued kind of moment. It was as if in the end someone came along in the fields where the woman was and as she turned around her eyes widened in shock… but sadly it was left in the air as none of them continued at all and just laughed at each other in the end.

"Well that was refreshing wasn't it mes amis?" Francis said as he finally sat down with the others and rested his violin safely on his lap, "it was truly enjoyable non?"

"Hell yeah~ that was awesome but not as awesome as me!" Gilbert said as he cackled in delight.

"I agree mi amigos that was fantastic, we should do this again some time," Antonio turned to Juan and smiled, "right?"

At that moment all Juan could do was smile back and nod, but then again he couldn't find the strength to ignore a disturbing feeling deep inside of him as if saying, "if we ever have the time to do it again…" and just like that the asian shook his head but the feeling remained. And of course he felt concerned eyes staring at him and looked back to see Antonio's smile change into a sad on while his light green eyes implied that of great concern.

"It'll be alright mi queridos don't worry okay?" Antonio whispered comfortingly to the Asian loud enough for only the both of them to hear. Juan smiled in appreciation and nodded smiling softly, "gracias mi querido gracias…" Antonio smiled wider and nudged at him playfully, "you're welcome~!"

"So~ that was unexpected right Gilbert?" Francis said playfully, while both Asian and Spaniard sat there confused. The Prussian smiled back and then shrugged, "yeah but then again… I don't know what not to expect from Juan anymore which is surprisingly awesome cause it's a mystery ja?"

Oh that's what they were talking about, both thought to themselves.

"Oui no matter what we think you always prove us wrong or exceed our expectations am I right mon ami?" Francis said as he looked at Juan for a response.

Juan smirked, "Yup just like what Gilbert said, 'I am a mystery,'" he said then, a mystery you don't want to solve, he added darkly in his mind but quickly shoved it away once again.

Cause when you do you'll never look at me the same way again… ever.

End of Chapter 9…

Comments:

WAAAAAAAAAAAH~! I'M SO SORRY GUYS~! (**cries while dodging Sweden's throws) **I WAS SO BUSY AND HA! I FINALLY GOT THE DAMN CHAPTER IN!

*Throws it* HERE TAKE IT~! (**Heads for the hills)**.

I'd like to thank:

**Lucinda-Chan **for reviewing my story… twice (hugs and gives you a cookie) and for adding it to your favorites~! (pats head).

**jinky **and **Tantei** **S **for adding my story to your favorites (bows deeply) THANK YOU SO MUCH~!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Unstableness happens to all of us sometimes… **

_Juan smirked, "Yup just like what Gilbert said, I am a mystery," a mystery you don't want to solve, he added darkly in his mind but quickly shoved it away once again._

_Cause when you do you'll never look at me the same way again… ever._

The class went without any problems as the Bad Friend Trio and I continued talking about ourselves and soon it just felt like we knew each other for a very long time. Which was of course was a false feeling. It was a comfortable, hell so comfortable that I almost forgot about the issue at the other side of the world. Well until a very uncomfortable question came up from both Francis and Gilbert.

"Juan mon ami?" the Frenchman said as he tugged on my sleeve for my attention, for some reason he felt that it was dangerous if he suddenly busted a move on him by surprise.

"Uh… yeah Francis what's up?" I said as I glanced at my phone every five minutes. All right I'll admit it, I didn't forget about the issue AT ALL and it was a habit of mine to remember everything, every bit of information whether it'd be big or small, it always stayed embedded in my mind.

"We asked what else you do… but what are your HOBBIES?" he asked as he noticed my jolt and furious blush of embarrassment obviously appearing on my cheeks. Gilbert caught it too and they both looked startled when Antonio started laughing hysterically, tears running down his cheeks from so much laughter.

"Err… w –why do you ask?" I said and cursed myself for stuttering, "I mean I told you about what I did and all that so…" I trailed off and felt all the blood in my body go directly to my face.

Francis chuckled as he smirked mischievously at me, "you did mais I was want to know what you do as a hobby… why so…" he leaned forward while I leaned back, "nervous mon ami?" he practically purred while I growled back.

"There's nothing wrong with knowing what one's hobby is man stop being not awesome!" Gilbert said as he was suddenly behind me and clutched onto my shoulders. "Tell us~!" he chanted.

Antonio finally stopped laughing, or at least calmed down a bit, and smiled, "mi amigos that's enough okay?" he grabbed me to sit next to him in an empty desk, "his hobby is something he does personally yes?" he looked at me while I mouthed a thank you. Both reluctantly nodded and suddenly I felt bad, "well I'll tell you only one thing about my hobby you'll both enjoy…" both looked up to me.

I took a deep breath, "I have a high tolerance in alcoholic beverages… and I love to drink vodka… a lot of RUSSIAN vodka~!" I said as I smiled at the memories of my stupid stunts at the bar with my Russian drinking buddy. And then I blushed even further as I saw both of them desperately holding in their laughter.

Gilbert was the first to bust out laughing as he almost fell off his seat, "s –seriously that's so awesome!" he said, "it's hard to believe that you have a high tolerance on Russian vodka, RUSSIAN vodka…" he took a deep breath and then exhaled, "that's really hard to believe don't you think?"

I frowned at the statement, "yes it is, but I am."

Francis recovered too, "then you must go out with us so that we all could go out drinking together oui~?" he said as he looked around his friends for support.

I blushed even further, "I don't think that's a good idea…" oh hell no! I am not… okay I could but only when it's on a rainy day.

"And why is that?" Francis said as if reading my mind.

I narrowed my eyes but suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder as if preventing me from doing something idiotic. "Sorry mi amigos but he has his reason si?" I nodded and clapped my hands as if I gestured that this conversation was now OVER. "And plus I already told you part of my hobby and I won't tell you anymore than that."

Both nodded, once again reluctantly, and this time I didn't feel bad at all just relief, "good!"

_BUZZ BUZZ! _

I almost jumped out of my seat at the sudden vibration in my pocket and pathetically laughed it off. "Whoops~! My friends…" Francis and Gilbert ignored me while Antonio stopped paying attention to them and directly towards me.

I nodded at him and flipped open my phone.

Sender: Afina

I opened up the message and read:

_Change of plans, at the beginning of Halloween they're coming here get ready. We'll discuss this after school. C U l8r~! _

I gaped at the message and read on:

And bad news, I found information from Kiku, that there are two people in this school, one's a replacement for Zane there's one from Canada… but both names are unidentifiable.

In an instant my heart sank, as I knew what I had to do since they were from that place, I sighed and looked at Antonio in complete agony showing in my now darkened eyes. As if telepathic he instantly understood and nodded solemnly a frown slightly appearing on his face. If worst comes to worse, and to prevent any harm from anyone who was not involved, there was only one thing we could do.

Exterminate them or, hopefully, have them join us.

I leaned back and sighed as I suddenly felt an enormous weight on my shoulders, "who could it be?" if this person was enough to replace Zane then he must be good. But then again, you could never replace the original for it was the first and the greatest. Then thoughts popped in my head making my head whirl and process all the possibilities in my head that narrowed down the two people who're most likely the agents.

I sighed and chuckled, almost sounding like a sob.

Canadian huh? And someone from the American organization, I sighed heavily and remembered the first time I met Alfred, his eyes… the way he stared was…

Uncomfortable

I closed the message and searched for Kiku's name in my contacts list and waited as the dialing noise echoed in my ears.

"Hello Juan –san?"

I sighed and decided to speak in Japanese, _"Kiku I got the message Afina sent me…"_

Instantly Kiku's voice became serious and at the same time sad, _"yes…and what do you think we should do?"_

I smiled sadly as my heart started to feel like it was in pain all over again, _"before we do anything I want to know your opinion in this matter…" _I said and waited patiently for the other to respond.

"_You must already know who they must be…" _he whispered gently, _"Alfred and Matthew… it's hard for me to believe such a thing is real and is happening…" _we both took a deep breath, killing an innocent life captured by their clutches was never an easy thing… it was a regret I deal with in every part of my life. And it's two lives at that and they're family…

"_Your orders boss," _Kiku said patiently.

I thought for a bit before responding, _"What're the chances of them being the agents Kiku?" _I asked still holding onto the glimmer of hope in my dark filled mind, _"unfortunately it's a 90%_ _chance that they might be the ones…"_ I sighed heavily and cursed at this corrupted world we live in.

"_Alright we must think before we act, you and Afina look into the files that involve them, anything will do and after school we'll discuss on what you two found is that clear?" _I said as I laced my words in power and authority.

"_Yes boss," _he responded back obediently, _"and sir?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I hope we can make them join us… sir," _he said, not at all feeling happy on what could happen if they didn't, _"they're good people, just caught in the wrong place and time."_

"_All right we'll see okay, nothing is set on stone," _I said as we both shared the feeling of hope. _"Continue observing them and don't blow your cover… they could be tampering with the lines as we know it okay?" _I added lastly before hanging up.

"_Yes boss, Afina and I will be on time in the gym after school,"_ Kiku said while I heard a voice from the background grow louder and louder. _"Take care," _he said before hanging up.

I closed my cell phone and sighed heavily as I slumped in my seat lazily, "Diyos ko po matulungan ang mga ito, (My God please help them!)" I said aloud and suddenly felt a hand on top of mine and squeeze reassuringly. I looked to the side of me and found Antonio, "¿Qué vamos a hacer (what are we going to do)?" he said to me. I sighed as I sat straight and glanced at the other two confused men, "tendremos una reunión después de la escuela ... (we'll have a meeting after school)" I said tiredly, and then thought of an idea.

I smiled as I got up, "be back in a sec guys~!" I said as I went towards the Rodrich's desk. The two were about to ask why but were stopped by Antonio, but by the looks of their faces, it wasn't over yet. I sighed and as I approached the teacher I faked smile as he looked up, "you know you don't have to smile if you don't want to…" he said as he shuffled the papers on his desk in an orderly manner. "Do you have business with me?" he said as he got up and headed towards the door, I following after him. I remained silent until we made it outside.

"I want you to do something for me…" I said as I completely took off my mask of smiles and revealed the old me that was chained and locked up in the deep crevices of my impure heart. "As a way to prove yourself to me that you are a person who is reliable and trustworthy."

He stiffened immediately, as if he knew that if he messed up in any way I would end his life on the spot, "_und was ist es, dass Sie von mir _(and what is it you want me to do)_?_" he said in a composed manner.

I smiled as my eyes glinted darkly into his_,"__ Es ist wirklich einfach so glücklich sein ... Sie und alle Afina bereit eine Position in dieser Schule so, indem ich Ihnen zwei Menschen für mich zu beobachten, dass_ (it's simple really so be happy... You and Afina all ready have a position in this school so by having that I want you to observe two people for me)." And thus I explained who they were and what he was supposed to do, and basically all he had to do was watch them and other people who're anywhere near suspicious and quickly report to me or Kiku.

"I don't want you to delay in any reports do I make myself clear?" I said with a smile on my face but the dark glint in my eyes still remained. He nodded, "yes."

With that said and done it was over and we walked back in a smile on my face but the burden heavily weighing on my shoulders as I slowly walked back.

"So what was that about now?" Francis said a tad bit suspicious and at the same time curious.

I smiled and shook my head; "I just wanted him to ask my English teacher something for me since the class doesn't end quite yet."

"Really and what would that be mon ami?" he asked with curiosity building up in his voice. I smiled and that was all it needed for Antonio to know that I was completely stressed and was about to explode.

"Francis mi amigo why don't we tell Juan the adventures we had here… Gilbert?" we looked to the side and I found that he was staring at me for a long time, and when it is normal for a person to shake in fear I couldn't help but smile in complete amusement.

"What's the matter Gilbert?" I asked feigning innocence, "Why do you look so glum?" I laughed a bit but maintained eye contact with his ruby eyes. "Didn't I tell you that I was going to tell you about all this later?" I said, as I was unaware in the change of color in my eyes.

His eyes widened as he saw the inhuman glint glaze in my dark brown eyes, "who are you?" he asked as he felt a chill run up and down his spine. I was frozen stiff as I looked at him and cursed myself till oblivion as I my eyes flashed into its untamed wild dark brown hue, "Whatever are you talking about Gilbert?"

"Don't play-!"

"Gilbert sprechen wir über diese später alle Recht (Gilbert we will talk about this later all right)?" I said as lightly as possible as I tried with all my might to restrain myself from exiting out of the room at that very moment. "Ich bin ein Mann von meiner versprechen, werde ich sie über diese spatter (I'm a man of my promises, I will tell you about this later)..." I said reassuringly, though my eyes were daring him to rise against me, I WAS NOT IN THE MOOD to be questioned nor will I ever be. I smirked as I glanced at Mr. Roderich, I knew he was listening intently on the conversation, "Wenn Sie wissen wollen, so viel dann fragen sie in ihrem Geliebten dort (if you want to know so much then just ask your lover over there) ~!" I said almost mockingly at him as he and the teacher blushed furiously thus making me burst into laughter so hard tears came out of the corner of my eyes.

"VERSCHLOSSEN Juan ICH euch gesagt, daß wir haben nicht die Art der Beziehungen (Shut up Juan I told you we don't have that type of relationship)!" he yelled as his blush intensified as he caught himself stuttering at the beginning, "Dies ist nicht beeindruckend (this is not awesome)!" he mumbled as I laughed even harder and almost toppled over onto the floor.

"Ich bin ... leider Gilbert wirklich ... Ich bin (I am... sorry Gilbert really… I am)," I said between sudden bursts of laughter, I took several deep breaths as I got up, "I just like to tease and scare a lot of people is all…" a lie, "but really I'll tell you later so don't worry," another big fat lie, "but seriously you really should ask~!" I said as I tilted my head towards the blushing Austrian.

Gilbert completely, well almost completely, forgot the deadly glare and refused as light shade of pink brushed onto his pale cheeks. I stifled a laugh and took one last deep breath setting my emotions to stone, "I mean you two are friends right?" I said persuasively to him, "so it shouldn't be a problem… Look all I said was for him to ask my teacher what time she's getting off today so that we could catch up on things…" I shrugged, "Afina the teacher from AP English… we're long time friends is all…"

Gilbert nodded and then sighed as he mumbled a fine or more like a grunt of approval. "So now that that's settled," thank god… "my hobbies are something personal and I think that in time you guys will soon rather than later find out just what I do for fun~!" I smiled masking the tiredness I felt from all that bull I just went through.

"But trust mi amigos it's very interesting to watch~!" Antonio said as he giggled a bit, trying to assist me in my distress.

"Oh hush up you know its fun~! You liar~!" I said as I pointed fingers at him feigning accusations at him. I stifled a laugh as I remembered getting knocked unconscious on the sandy beaches as the bon fire went out and the sunset was rising. Antonio was sleeping under a coconut tree while I slept on the soft warm sand next to the shallow ocean waves. The others were sprawled all over the place dead asleep and comfy as the only music we had was from the ocean motion and the sea gales singing. Ah, that was the life~!

"You know it was fun in the end~!" I added lastly as he stuck his tongue out at me while I started laughing.

BUZZ~! BUZZ~!

I nearly cursed aloud and threw the phone across the room (but stopped myself) and answered it.

Sender: Zane

I flipped open the phone and reluctantly read as the other three continued chatting, little did I know that it was Gilbert who was glancing at me as I read. Then again I could sense it since I felt eyes on my back, it was pretty obvious really~!

Zane:

Hey boss waz up yo! I'm txting u cuz we're here now and oh…. U shouldn't txt during class boss especially when the French dude and the…. Albino are there~!

"Holy fucking fuck tards~!" I yelled aloud as I looked around the room and found myself settling on a small figure on a distant roof top across the from where I was.

I looked down again as he sent me another text message.

Zane:

Tsk tsk boss watch your language you're in school remember~! LOL!

I scowled frustratingly as I closed my phone and got up with a humph, "stupid…" I gathered my coat, "I told Eagle Eye…" I closed my bag pack and swung it over my shoulder as if it were nothing, "not to do that shit…. Idiot." I sighed at the last part as I moved across the room glanced at the teacher and (almost) left the room. Almost.

"Juan where are you going?" Antonio said as he was right behind me with his stuff at hand and the other two behind were gathering their stuff as well. I leaned and whispered, "family came," he froze, "and a certain idiot came here…" I sighed, "gotta go… and you stay okay?" I said as I gestured the other two. We both knew that I was not the type of person that likes to be followed and involve outsiders to our hectic life style and… err… issues.

Antonio nodded reluctantly as he turned around with a plastic smile, "I'll come… in fifteen minutes," he said as he walked away and towards the other two before I could respond back to him. I sighed and glanced at the window to see the figure waving at me, "Eagle Eye you are in deep shit right now…" I closed the door and knew that once again, the rumors of Juan de la Cruz will once again increase! Wonderful!

5 minutes later…

"C –CALM DOWN BOSS I'M SORRY~!" yelled Zane as he jumped to another rooftop in an attempt to escape from a particularly angry Filipino.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! HA!" I said as I cut him off from his second attempt by tripping him, "you can't apologize from something that has already been done Zane… and~" he got up and hugged me as I did. "I missed you too~!"

He let go as I smacked him at the side of his head, "but sadly… that doesn't mean I forgive you," I said as I jumped to a different rooftop, him hot on my heels.

"So… why in the world," I jumped down to a lower part of the roof, "did you not call me at all?" I said as I jumped once again but to a thick tree branch and perched myself there, "didn't I tell you that –?"

"One of them attacked Nick and knowing the Russian, the poor bastard who attempted to kill him died…" he cut in as he sat across from me and stared at my shocked expression.

I closed my eyes and breathed as I counted from one to ten, "okay…" I opened my eyes and bore them into the others, "and what of the others?" I asked as I leaned back on the trunk of the tree.

He sighed, "well you see me right?" I sighed and rubbed my temples, "okay… where are they now?" I asked as I looked at him again.

"Over at your uncle's place," he said quickly and confidently since I didn't accept hesitation in one's responses. "Nick's fine actually… he said it was refreshing to fight someone of the organization…" Zane said indifferently. I chuckled, "I can't help but agree with him on that… even though we disguise ourselves as a common person…"

"The strong impulses of blood lust still lingers over a period of time… it doesn't go away until it's satisfied," Zane finished as his eyes became distant.

I nodded and switched to serious boss mode, "there's a replacement of your position Zane…" I said as I observed his reaction.

"Not surprised there…" he said indifferently as he leaned back a bit and sighed.

I smirked for a second and quickly came down to a frown, "and…"

"And?" he asked as he tilted his head and lifted a brow, "what else?"

I stared at his blue and yellow eyes intently, "… he's here in this school…"

Almost instantly as I blinked his expression became from relaxed to an expression of a predator as he smirked and before I knew it he was gone.

I sighed as I looked around and found that he was already six rooftops away looking around while getting ready to pounce on another rooftop. "The idiot doesn't even know who in the world I'm talking about…" I whispered to myself as I got up and jumped after him.

A few rooftops later…

"ZANE STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" I yelled after him as he jumped off yet another roof and landed with grace, a sound not heard. He looked at me and smiled, "NOPE!"

I growled as I calculated my distance between him and me and plunged, his back was facing me as he ran but unfortunately, in just a few seconds, he was pinned down, face kissing the cement ground.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP EAGLE EYE!" I yelled in his ear as me voice became dangerously deep as I pinned both hands behind his back and placed my weight on him from further attempts from escaping.

"D –damn it!" he yelled as he squirmed around and then sighed as he reluctantly gave up, "fuck…" he breathed out irritatingly as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

Noting his defeat I got up and patted his head as I sat myself next to him, "control your impulses Zane… remember that or I won't be so gentle with you got that?" I said with cold empty soulless eyes, no longer the bright haze of hazel brown.

He got up and sat next to me, "yes sir…" he looked at me and smirked, "Reaper…" he added lastly and chuckled as I gently slapped the side of his head.

And it was then did I notice as I looked around just where we were sitting, just across from where we sat, I saw a familiar figure looking straight at us, a figure with a scarf and violet eyes.

Fuck. It was Ivan.

Not knowing what to do I smiled and waved at him pathetically and Zane joined as well but with more enthusiasm. Idiot I thought to myself as I mentally did a face palm.

"And who's that?" he asked me.

I looked at the American and sighed as I got up and jumped to another roof, him following close behind (and I ignoring the fact that Ivan's eyes were piercing my back).

"He's Ivan… a friend of mine I made," at the fourth rooftop next to the schools exiting gates I stopped and turned to him, "he knows… I told him."

There was a moment of silence between us.

Zane scratched the back of his head and sighed as he looked at me, eyes unwavering focused as it bore steadily into mine, "you do realize that he would be the second person on earth that is both an outsider and an actual friend that knows us and who we once were… right?"

I nodded and looked up as I inhaled the breezy scent as it passed by, "I know… and…" I looked behind Zane who in turn, turned around and found a certain Spaniard and Italian coming our way. "Looks like we got company~!" I said as I waved at them.

"Juan~ mi querido and ah! Zane hola mi amigo~!" Antonio said as he jumped down the level while carrying a complaining Italian securely in his arms. They made their way towards us as the American laughed, "Antonio it's great to see you again man how's it goin' …" he hugged the Spaniard and looked over at Lovi, "and you too Lovino everything all right?"

Lovi ignored him and went over to me as he tugged on my sleeve, "why in the fucking hell are we on the rooftops Juan?" he asked as he looked around warily. I smiled, "don't worry kuya Juan's here and so is Zane and Antonio…" by the mention of the last two names Lovi looked back at the two idiots and replied with heavy sarcasim, "oh joy now I feel completely safe with them here oh happy day~!" I laughed as my arms hugged around the other, "Ah Lovi you make me laugh so hard sometimes~!" I smiled.

"So does this mean that everyone's already here Zane?" Antonio asked and the other nodded, "and I'm sure as hell that they'll ask all their agents to come and look for us…" Zane said as he eyed the school with sharp eyes, "and the agents in here too…"

The Spaniard didn't look surprised as he looked at me, "you mean the twins yes?" he asked as he looked at him in both irritation and surprise, "I already know that they're the ones from the organization… it's pathetic really." He shook his head disapprovingly, "they're only new in the organization and the oldest one has already been entitled as the new Eagle Eye."

I lifted a brow at that, "but it could be that the boy's smarter than-."

"No." Antonio said solidly as I looked at him, "no he's not mi querido he's not at all dangerous and neither is his partner I know that for a fact."

I lifted a brow, "oh really? Please explain thoroughly Antonio."

He sighed as he sat down I and the others did the same as we waited patiently for what he was about to say, "I realized that the boy was one of them and quickly put a tracker in his shoes and food… and yes it's still inside him," he said before Zane was about to ask.

"It was a very long time until there was some action and yes it is true that he is not only the new Eagle Eye but he's also one of the most harmless people I've ever met… he's still a person that's savable Juan… we can help him and his partner."

"There's still time then?" I asked as I looked up at the sky and then looked at him once more, "is he always heavily guarded by the way?" I asked, you have not noticed I'm sure for I didn't mention it, but no matter where the boy went he was always followed by a figure in the distance dressed like a student but was not at all a student.

"What do you expect Juan… they're dead serious in keeping him especially since I left and I was one of the best out there!" Zane said as his eyes grew dark, "just thinking about it, it must be tough for the poor guy and I feel that time's running out for him."

I smiled, "like it was for you…" my eyes grew saddened as I remembered encountering him, it was as if a monster was in his body, all humanity was stripped away from him, emotions ceased in his eyes and all he knew was his name and his mission; nothing else.

Zane shuddered next to me as he remembered seeing me plunge a knife near his heart in an attempt to paralyze him by using the means of causing extreme excruciating pain. "Yeah and you were showing your so –called "mercy" towards me at that time…" he said as he looked at me accusingly as I smiled innocently.

"At least it worked you know? I had other ways in bringing you back to the present so stop complaining!" I said lightly and sighed. "Please go on Antonio…"

The Spaniard nodded, "so I have a feeling that during your first encounter with him, he must've felt something from you… since I saw him act unusual the period after he met you."

I nodded, "it's hard to keep up the student image when you know that you'll slip and everything will end," I said as I got up and stopped as I spotted a certain French man waiting in the parking lot waving at me and the others.

"Caden is here guys…" I said happily as I hopped down the roof and landed at a much lower platform safe enough to jump down to the ground with ease.

"Bonjour Juan mon cher comment ca va?" the man said as he hugged me close and kissed my cheek.

I laughed as I looked at him and the others coming towards us, "ca va bien… mais je suis tres tres fatique…" I sighed as I was hugged once more, "et toi, comment ca va Caden?" I asked back concerned of my friend as I noticed slight bags under his eyes.

"Fantastique Boss!" he said happily as he snuggled at the crook of my neck a bit too affectionately.

"Yo Caden stop harassing boss man you know you'll get your penis chopped off by him~!" Zane said as he grabbed me from the other's clutch and handed me over to Antonio and Lovino.

"I cannot help it, I miss mon cher Juan very much and I finally get to see him what else do you expect I do Zane?" Caden said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other.

"Incubus… Eagle… that's enough stop it right now, you guys do realize we're in front of a school right?" I asked my face tainted crimson from embarrassment.

"Sorry boss," both said as they immediately stopped and looked at me, "so I'm guessing Nick and everyone are on their way here?" I asked and new what the answer was going to be.

"Yes mon cher they coming here at this very moment since they need to see you and all that," Caden said as he looked behind him and sighed, "in fact he's already here… Nick come out mon ami," he said and a rustle from the bushes showed that the Russian was indeed there.

"JUAN~!" he yelled with eyes of glee.

"NICK~!" I yelled back and tackled him, "oh I missed you so~!" I chirped as I tightened my grip around him.

"Da me too boss and…" he put me down as his eyes grew dark, "I'm sorry about what I did back there…" he said. I was the only person whom he'd show such vulnerability to since we both shared a similar like childhood setting. But that doesn't mean I didn't slap the back of his head though.

"Yeah I heard," I sighed exasperatedly, "God Nick do you really have to do all that? You do realize that not only did we expose ourselves but we also have to find, yet again, another place to settle down…"

He stayed silent for a moment, "but Juan you know that we aren't made to be the ones hiding… we fight and I know that you're itching for some payback…" his eyes grew cold and soulless, "especially after what they did to you, what you sacrificed in order for all of us to escape…" my eyes glared at him and then softened.

"That is without a doubt in my mind true… the personalities they forcibly installed in us can never be removed I know that for certain…" I looked at him, Zane, Antonio, and Lovi, "but if we do this then… maybe they could just leave us be… well at least leave all you alone, as for me?" I shook my head, "not sure how long they're going to continue to chase after me…"

_That is certain but you know that fighting is the only way to make them stop, fear is what makes them obey and with power in your hands… all this could finally stop!_

I shook my head willing the other voice to fade but unfortunately it didn't

_You know for a fact that running is out of the question! You have to fight and tell them that you are an individual… not a tool for murder_

_Fight!_

I inner growled as I pushed the voice away as it started to fade into the darkness once more… a memory of myself on the ground, and everyone gathered as my light started to disappear.

_You know that you want to…_

Another suddenly replaced that memory and showed a vivid image of a silhouette in uniform on top of a pile a corpse's blood painted on the jet black suit like an art piece worth a thousand words. Eyes soulless and empty.

_You know you like it… _

"Boss!" I was suddenly brought back to reality as I found myself on top Nick with my hands wrapped around his neck. What's more frustrating was that he didn't move an inch to stop me. All he did was stare at me with knowing eyes, as he would've done the same as well if he didn't control the other darker half.

I got up quickly and breathed in and out as Zane got to me and, surprisingly, hugged me as he soothed my back comfortingly. Usually I would've pushed him away but my heart was beating erratically, pulse beating every fifty miles a second, and my head hazy with blood lust. It was times like these that told me the undeniable truth:

I've reached my limit of containment.

All of us already knew this for it was in our soul; the never-ending blood lust is strongest when you prolong it after a very long time. And I have restrained that animalistic urge for over six years already, which was a hell of a lot longer than the rest of them.

"Boss are you there hello~!" Zane said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I slapped it away and took one last deep breath, "sorry Nick didn't mean to do that really…" the Russian only looked at me with deep unreadable eyes and smiled, "it's no problem, just make sure that you go out at a gym soon or else you'll end up exploding…" I nodded. We all knew that once someone, after a VERY long time, finally gives into the urge it's twice the trouble in bringing them back to normal.

In my case, it would take a _very _long time.

"Yeah… me and Afina are you going to have a sparing match and a little meeting after school at the gym… wanna come?" I asked with a strained smile on my face.

At this Antonio stepped in, "wouldn't that be a bit troublesome seeing as how this has become some large meeting?" oh right he did have a point there. And not only that, but we have two possible suspects that could be from _them_.

I sighed, "god why does this day of all days have to be a f'ing pain the ass!" I looked around at all of them and sighed as I flipped open my phone and scrolled through my contacts.

"Who are you calling boss?" Caden asked as he looked over my shoulder and nearly gasped from shock. "Pourquoi boss!" he yelled with a shrill voice, I smiled.

"Because for one this person has helped us for a very long time and second, we need his help!" I said with a stern voice. Caden nearly fainted at the answer while the other's stood frozen as they knew who I was going to call. Well, I guess not all of them, Antonio and Lovi stood there oblivious to it all.

CALLING: FELIKS…

The other line rang thrice and a familiar voice finally picked up, "Like, Juan oh my god I, like, miss you, like, so much~! How's, like, everyone? You, like, have got to tell what those bastards are, like, doing over there cause, like, Zane told me some stuff and all that but I gotta know from you~!"

I smiled and sighed, "I miss you too Feliks and everyone's fine…" I looked at them and struggled not to laugh as they looked as if they were about to bust a head ache with all those "like" words the polish man always adds in his sentences, "I'll tell you everything just not on the phone okay? Where are you right now?"

"I'm at, like, the airport!"

I smiled, "good I need you to come by Afina's house and stay put all right I'll see you soon take care!"

"Totally see ya!" and that was the last of it as I close my phone.

"No. There's just no f'ing way that… damn it why boss why!" Zane said as he looked as if he was going to shoot someone, mainly me but he knew better.

"Da I actually agree with Zane here, I don't think that's a good idea boss… I know that he's helped us many times before but…"

"Mais he's impossible sometimes!"

I looked at all three of them as a deep annoyed feeling bubbled up in me, "if you too have complaints then I've got a solution okay?" I said as my eyes dulled.

They looked at me as my mask completely came off, their faces paled.

"_**If you have any complaints with my decision than fight me… all three of you after school someplace that's isolated… if you can't do that then I suggest you shut the fuck up and do as I say!" **_my soulless eyes stabbed into theirs as they flinched, Lovi hid behind Antonio while the Spaniard looked away. He knew that what would happen if he interfered, the fact that he once was part of that damn organization was enough to make him go beyond crazy. He struggled too when he was constantly reminded of his other half: code name: Matador

The three that were caught in my gaze agreed and I eased as my head ache eased to a harmless degree, "now that that's settled I need you to get to the others and wait back at Tito Yao's place okay?"

Just as I smiled the relaxed and nodded, I looked towards the school as we parted and thought I saw a silhouette of a blond… male?

I froze in place _Shit!_

"Juan what's wrong?" Antonio said as his eyes gleamed dangerously towards the movement he, just as I did, picked up.

As if a gun was shot in a race, we ran towards the running silhouette with only one intention on our minds.

_Capture him!_

It wasn't that hard when we were trained to run at unnatural speeds, we caught up with the figure instantly and jumped the person, well I did, while Antonio tackled him.

The strength was immense and as I looked up my eyes widened as my rapidly dulling soulless eyes clashed with starting blue orbs behind framed glasses.

Alfred.

Alfred got up and raised his shining silver gun at me as I stood, a sad smile appeared on his lips as he uttered silently.

"Sorry Juan."

No

"JUAN!" Antonio's voice was heard but was cut off

_**BANG! **_

My vision blurred to crimson red as an animalistic growl erupted from my lungs, my chest was wet from blood; I didn't feel the pain. Alfred looked at me with eyes horrified beyond belief as I didn't flinch when another bullet was shot. A smirk cracked on my lips a sudden sound at the back of my mind cracked and chains rattled down.

At the back of my head I knew that something was in that bullet, some type of cold mix of liquid seeped into my veins as my restraints instantaneously snapped off as a reaction to it. I was slipping and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was then did I realize that those fucking bastards from the organization must've given him _that _bullet specifically for me. They tricked him and now he's my victim.

As the restraints snapped off and the liquid in me soaked into every fiber of my being the voice I always hated took over.

_Fight! You were made for this! FIGHT! _

"NO!"

All I saw was darkness after that and a distant voice calling out my name.

"JUAN!"

Run Alfred… Run…

"… Wake up Juan!"

**BANG! **

End Chapter 10…

**Note: **

**Sorry it took so long~! *cries* don't hurt me~! *waves white flag* I'm working on Chapter 11 right now and those who remained I would like to say thank you for your monk –like patience! Really it's much appreciated! Oh and sorry for the mistakes in my writing~! **

**Ps – I hoped you enjoyed a bit of Juan's berserker mode! Wonder what happens to poor Alfred and Antonio. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Change 11: Bring in the Guns cuz this means War (part 1) **

_Alfred got up and raised his gun at me as I stood, a sad smile appeared on his lips as he uttered silently._

"_Sorry Juan."_

_No_

"_JUAN!" Antonio's voice was heard but was cut off_

_**BANG!**_

_My vision blurred to crimson red as an animalistic growl erupted from my lungs, my chest was wet from blood; I didn't feel the pain. Alfred looked at my with eyes horrified beyond belief as I didn't flinch when another bullet was shot. A smirk cracked on my lips a sudden sound at the back of my mind cracked and chains rattled down._

_Fight! You were made for this! FIGHT!_

"_NO!"_

_All I saw was darkness after that and a distant voice call out my name._

"_JUAN!"_

It was cold, so cold like your body was submerged in the middle of a glacier in a snowstorm in the Artic. Part of me was conscious while the other was drowning in the abyss, this always happened to us when we're shot by that particular bullet, why? We don't really know, what we do know is what it does to us when it's in us.

It makes us go mad with blood lust.

_Wake up! They need you Juan, wake up!_

A sudden quake in the abyss erupted out of nowhere as I jolted upwards, it didn't really help when I couldn't even see anything, but I could most definitely tell that what was happening out there was ending. If I wanted to focus on that other side I can see blurry motions and, thank god, nothing crimson.

"_Juan please… wake up!" _

A crack… what's that? I see light… and I can hear a familiar voice, it must be Antonio's voice.

"_J-Juan please!" _

What? Whose voice is this? Hearing this voice, so familiar and so very afraid. I struggle to get up from the darkness's grasp and listen harder. There it was again! Who? Who does this belong to? It was a moment when I was slapped in the face as Lovi's vunerable face appeared in my head as I yelled and screamed against the darkness. Fighting against the stone gripped bonds that flanked me on both sides, keeping me away.

I promised to protect him! Let me go!

_Stay here like a good little boy you are!_

No! Let me go now!

_Don't be silly, you know what happens to bad little boys don't you!?_

SHUT UP AND LET. ME. GO. NOW!

I screamed and pushed one last time and found myself free from those god awful bindings along with an enraged roar, yet, I feel myself smirking in victory at its loss.

A flash of light erupted as I closed my eyes and reached for it, from behind I could hear screams of anger and promised punishment yelling after me. And a little voice, cold and emotionless, speak as I was leaving my internal prison.

_Hiding won't do you any good, they're right, and this is only the beginning of your struggle for freedom. What will you do, Juan? When everyone you love has been killed because of your stupidity? Will you fight to protect those who you surround yourself with or will you…_

I froze as my eyes cleared and froze as my eyes laid upon the shivering body in front of a frightened American agent. "L –Lovi?" I pulled back as my hand was only an inch away from the other's chest, my eyes clouded with grief and self –loathing as I saw what I was about to do.

_Or will you give up like a coward and follow a hopeless dream…_

I felt hesitant hands grasp my shoulders from behind as I looked behind me, "you're finally awake mi querida," Antonio wheezed as he was covered with bruises and cuts on his arms and chest, his uniform suffering most of the damage. Tears gathered in my cold eyes, I almost killed my own family!

Walking towards the both of them I enveloped them in the biggest hug I could possibly manage as the blood lust still remained. I look back towards Alfred as he sat there frozen in place, his eyes clashed with mine as I smiled.

_You choose… I'll be waiting. _

"You know what you've done was the worst choice in your life right?" I said surprised as my voice sounded still, deep, and demonic. I made my way towards him as he only looked at me, I looked at the side of him and found the gun was in half, well looks like I have cleaning to do. Great~!

"Mattie and I didn't have a choice," he uttered silently as he attempted to look at anything else but me. I felt an instinctive growl erupt deep in my throat and saw him flinch.

I looked at him for a long time and sighed, "You're too pure hearted, Alfred, you and your brother are not fit for _them_… if anything, my only assumption as to the reason they would make you meet me is so that they can dispose the both of you." I smiled and chuckled amusedly, "if you are one of them, that must mean that they're pretty desperate for tools and for revenge." It was comforting though, to know that we don't have any fit and worthy rivals.

Hopefully, but when it ever came to hope, it was more like a mere fairytale when it came to that organization.

Alfred, from what I could see, was an emotional wreck as he took in the information hard, "I'll help you if you want, you and Matthew don't deserve this way of life," I said as I gazed at him like the way I gazed at the others in the past. Nobody deserves that way of life where at any moment you would be tossed away like any broken tool in the shed.

"You don't want this life yes?" I asked as he nodded, Matthew was suddenly dragged out of the bushes by Antonio and sat next to his older twin. Both still understandably scared and very wary of me, but sane enough to listen to what I had to say. Decent mental stability and strength –Good.

"Do you want freedom from this prison?" I asked as I looked at the both of them equally, they nodded, "How bad do you want your freedom?" I asked as my eyes darkened at the question; it was necessary to ask this, but it was sad when they were so young to be doing this. Then again, looking back, I remember I was younger than them when I faced this very question, but that's different. They didn't say anything but their identical eyes looked determined, it spoke volumes.

"Are you willing to face the consequences then?" I asked as they nodded once more, "you are betraying a great force in the underground world, you'll be targeted for the rest of your life and all those around you will be in great risk of getting harmed," I took a deep breath as I let them absorb it all, "you will have no choice but to remain as a wanderer, a person who lives to fight for your freedom and one who cannot afford to make an contact with anyone other than your comrades, is that clear?"

They nodded as I smiled, I'll give them time to think about it, "then welcome," I said as I smiled and held out both of my bruised and blooded hands, they took it anyways. After all this I looked down at myself and sighed as I looked at Antonio, Lovi, Alfred, and Matthew. Taking out my phone I dialed a number.

"Hello aru?"

"Tito Yao, it's me… I need you to pick me up please." I said as Antonio gave me his coat to cover up all the blood I had on my clothes.

"Okay, oh! Nick and Zane want to speak to you aru!" I sighed as I rubbed my forehead.

"Boss! Can we come please~!" they said as they nearly made me deaf.

"Yes, you may come… and make sure you bring guns…" I said lowly as I looked around, I could tell that they immediately picked up on my tone, they knew I was hit and they were ready for war.

"Roger boss," they said, "oh and we got two new members…" I said as I sat down on the side walk and peered at my, pressured applied bullet wound, "so be nice okay?"

"Roger… oh! And should we bring, Caden? How bad is it?" Nick asked as I heard a bunch of clicks and bullets in the background, "yes, you should probably bring Caden, seeing as how I was shot by _that _bullet."

"So this was a trap da?" I sighed as I looked up at the sky, at this point I was getting rather dizzy from blood loss, "unfortunately my answer is 'yes' but it was luck that the two agents they sent in were still on the rookie level. I guess you could say that because of that, I ended up being caught off guard." A mistake that should have never happened.

As if reading my mind I heard a chuckle, "must've been what they were aiming for and succeeded in doing so if they managed to wound you… I wouldn't be surprised if they had more agents stationed in the school, both students and faculty members." I hummed in agreement and hissed when I measured the depth of the wound, "we were doing good in keeping our tracks covered, it's not exactly a good sign that they've gotten better trackers now than they had back then."

"Da… boss?" I looked around and watched the others clean up the mess, Lovi decided to stay with me as he started walking towards my direction. We both shared a tired smile and sat next to each other in silence.

"Yeah?" I asked

"It's been a very long time since we fought _them_," Nick said with dark intentions lacing itself in the words he spoke. It wasn't long till I caught on. I knew where this conversation was going.

"Yes, it has hasn't it," I chuckled and listened to the guns being prepared in the back ground along with a ruffling noise in what I assumed would be the black bags that stashed all the artillery.

"Does this mean war," it wasn't much of a question but more of a fact, a statement of the obvious. I, the boss, got hurt and am the one person that they trust the most in this misfit family. I remembered Zane telling me one time that I was the glue that stuck them all together. And because we have transformed into an unusual family like group, our bonds that we have forged through guns, blades, blood, sweat, and tons of gore, we have a saying that is very commonly known by all.

**If you mess with one of us, you're messing with ALL of us.**

And it wasn't just Afina, Zane, Caden and all the other guys that pushed me, it was the fact that the organization _dared _to involve Antonio and Lovino. Dared to force me into harming the people that should not be involved in this bloody mess. Dared to almost make me…

I looked at Lovi, then looked back at Antonio, watching his bruises develop more and blood trickle down from his scars that _I _gave him. Then my eyes cast itself upon the two newest additions: Alfred and Matthew. Two people who were still so new at the organization and were unfortunate enough to be involved into it and were sentenced to death without even knowing it by sending them to me.

An almost uncontrollable rage from the deepest pit of my being rose out like a tornado. Emotions like these stayed with me and continued to pile up with each and every passing day when we were on the run, trying to hide under the radar. Living the life of freedom that was never really freedom.

_**This was crossing the line.**_

_**No more.**_

Gritting my teeth I clenched my eyes shut and willed my rolling emotions to stand down, promising myself that I'd have satisfaction on the day I spit at their corpses and watch their empire crash down in flames.

When I finally managed to reign in my emotions and urges, I looked at Lovino who curled into himself beside me, clutching his legs towards his chest tightly with his arms. The display of extreme vulnerability made me remember how he would always do this when he was beyond terrified or when he was sad that I had to go, back when we were younger. A secret life Antonio and I vowed to keep hidden away from him for so long and when it has been finally revealed to him, it's in a way that nearly cost him his life by my hands. And it was at that thought did my mind go blank and my vision focus solely on no longer hiding away. Oh no, if they were gonna go and play dirty and involve everyone, then we'll remind _them _just who the fuck they're fucking with!

_**Enough.**_

"Yes, Nick," I answered in the affirmative, my voice low and cold as I pulled myself against Lovi. He in turn, hugged me back as he slowly got out of that position and leaned towards me. A protective streak hit me deeper than any bullet could ever reach, and it was with this along with so many others was I ever more so determined in our cause. It was time to commence Operation: Purge the Empire

"This means War."

End of Chapter 11 prt1…

**Comments: I don't know how to fully express how sorry I am for delaying so long in updating my story. It's been VERY long and at this point, I believe everyone might have already given up, but when I finally managed to get on and look at all my reviews and a PM I regained hope and resumed anyways. And for those of you who still follow this fic, you have my gratitude for having this much patience I hope you enjoyed part 1 of chapter 11 and I'll try to continue on with this story!**

**PS – This Chapter may seem short, but keep in mind that this is only "Part 1." Thank you~! **


End file.
